Vindictive
by kcabfy
Summary: Austin Moon had long gone, vowed to seek revenge after both his parents were killed by a treacherous gang. Learning that the killer's under duress, he goes after his daughter, Ally Dawson. He befriended her so the killing would be easy. But Austin soon finds himself stuck between seeking revenge and...falling in love with his parents' murderer's daughter?
1. Prologue

**Hi! You probably must have read my other version of this story which is in the Hunger Games fandom. But I found out it's not making so much "appeal" to the readers so I decided to change the fandom and convert it into an Auslly one. So here it is!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tragedy apparently always has its ways to find me. It is like a shadow, always connected to its owner. No matter how hard I try to prevent it from happening, I can't because somehow the word had etched itself on the palm of my hands. Everything I do always end up with something bad. Often I think: tragedy is a disease that I am born to have; a disease that _no one _can ever find a cure for. Although there is some point in my life where I thought I had finally broke free from its cage that we call a bad omen, I should have known that tragedy comes into someone's life in different forms. Mine just happens to be death, another death and…love.

Having to live such life, it comes with utter unfortunate consequences. Ditto with tragedy, it comes in different kinds. Lack of much needed luck made me suffer the aftermaths of nightmares and hallucinations.

Ever since the night of my parents' passing, the same nightmares just keep on coming to me like a never-ending flash flood. It will haunt me in my sleep; the rest I need the most after hours of long and exhausting training. I won't even lie with saying that it had taken away a sliver sane part of me, and the peace that I use to find easily at night. I can't bring myself to close my eyes after dusk had blanketed the sky because every time I do so, the same faces peers at me. Their eyes are always bloodshot and would bore into mine, whilst I helplessly hug my knees in a dark corner trying to prevent the tears from spilling, as my father had told me that crying is a sign of weakness. But the only thing that tears down all the walls I've been trying to put up is the gruesome image in front of my innocent eyes. My parents are covered in an unbelievable amount of blood. It is like, they don't want to wake up in the morning and someone had to shower them with a bucket of water – or in my parents' case, blood.

The hallucinations did not help either. The nightmares I can manage, but the hallucinations just made everything worse. It made me see things – or people – I do not want to see in my life ever again. It is always the killers I hallucinate, with their tall, buff figures standing at the end of the dark alley. Somehow, my eyes will always gravitate towards the weapon they have in their violent hands: a gun. But it is not just an ordinary gun as it is the one small object that ended both of my parents' lives.

It isn't long until my hallucinations and nightmares got the best of me. I become paranoid. I can't get out of the house without having the feeling of being followed and with every move, I feel like I am held under investigation. It feels as if someone is trying to study me so when they come to attack, they know _everything _they have to do to destroy me.

Of course, I won't let that happen, so I start to sleep with a weapon next to me. It may sound so dangerous but that is the only thing that keeps me sane, like I know for a reason I'm protected by an invisible force.

Oblivious to the consequences it brings, it may have been the dumbest idea I had ever conjured, as I unintentionally took someone's life with my own hands.

By the time I was seventeen and alone, I had concluded that death was just a matter of moving furniture. But the worst of it all, _I become _a murderer.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I didn't know you guys would like this kind of story but...you did. Oh, I also forgot to tell you. It's rated T for a reason. Some mild swearing might be coming your way in the future chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I step inside the spacious living room as I push the door close with my left foot, trying to balance all the grocery bags I have in my arms. I take a moment to let out a sigh of relief before letting my eyes wander around the room. No one is home. Or so I think.

Allowing myself further into the house, I head for the kitchen. Seeing that no person is still in my sight, I settle the bags on the marble countertop before grabbing a fresh green apple. "Riker!" I call out. "Are you home?"

"I'm in my office if you want to come talk to me!" I hear him yell back.

Immediately, I head to the basement where Riker's office is located.

Riker Lynch became the brother I never had. He was the one who gave shelter to me when I was alone and homeless and had nothing to eat. His father fortunately scored a decent job in Miami, where he serves for the president, earning them a house to live in and an acceptable amount of riches to go through their everyday lives. Riker also didn't had trouble looking for a job, for his father automatically hired him as part of their team. During one of their missions where they were supposed to visit every county to undergo its monthly check ups for food supplies and everything, Riker had found me.

It was raining that day and I was trying to find some shelter to keep myself warm and dry but all that I ever found was an alley. Unfortunately for me, it was the same alley my parents were killed at. When I saw Riker walking over to me, I thought I was hallucinating again. I thought the disease was coming to haunt me once more, just when I thought it had finally fleeted away. Riker must have noticed me tensing and was readying myself for any possible attacks that he held up his hands as if he's surrendering. That's when I knew letting him come close to me was a safe idea.

"What are you doing out here alone in the rain?" Riker had asked me.

I was hesitant and a bit confused. I didn't know whether to run for cover or try to face him. Even though I allowed him to come close, doesn't mean I completely trust this person. I have to make sure to be able to protect myself.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words dared to come out. "I…" I cleared my throat as I soon realized my words came out hoarse. "I don't have any place to go."

I watched as Riker's blank, emotionless features soften a bit at my uttered words. He must have been wondering why on earth someone like me is homeless? Is he not wondering where my family is? Maybe he is eager to know but doesn't want to come out as nosy. I jerked back a bit when I felt his hand on my arm.

"Come with me." Riker told me.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" I questioned him. Paranoia is starting to settle in once again. "How will I know you're not one of them?" I bombarded him with questions, which must have been confusing him at the moment.

"Look," Riker said before reaching for the inside pocket of his cream-colored blazer and holding up his identification card. I raised my eyebrows when I read that he was some kind of an agent. He's obviously working for the president. "I am an agent in training. My father is the real deal. We both work for the president though my father has a higher position." He explained.

"That doesn't make me any comfortable." I muttered.

"Just come with me and I'll fill you in."

Seeing that this man was determined and has no plans on leaving me alone anytime soon, I leaned away from the wet brick wall and trudged along behind him.

It turned out he invited me to their base camp in my county and offered a bountiful dinner. It was actually a buffet table, in which Riker said that I could "grab whatever you want and gorge yourself until you can't stomach any more gourmet foods." Over the course of dinner, I didn't know how he did it but Riker managed to spew out a few details about me. I wouldn't exactly fully let him in, as this person is still part stranger to me. But in the end, I allowed him to take me with him to Miami, promising to provide me a prosperous life for the future.

"Hey. Austin, are you listening to me?" Riker asks, completely interrupting me from any oncoming thoughts. I take notice that he has stopped typing rapidly away on his keyboard. This is what he usually does everyday. I guess it is part of being an agent trainee, having to sit on the computer all day trying to gather information about an identity that the government of Miami made up specifically for the training.

My eyes snap towards him and raise my eyebrows as I take a huge bite of the apple. "Huh?" I ask him. "I'm sorry; I'm just spacing out a lot lately."

"Are they occurring again?" Riker's eyebrows are knitting together in trepidation. Since I have grown close to him and we treat each other as family, he knows about my hallucinations, nightmares and paranoia. It comes and it goes. Sometimes, unexpectedly but most of the time it comes with a warning of some sort.

I shake my head for I can't speak yet as my mouth is still full of the fruit. I swallow hard and help myself on a chair in front of his worktable. "No. Luckily, I haven't had them for almost a week now." I answer him.

Riker takes a moment to study my expression. Being an agent in training, he knows how to read somebody like an open book. Deciding that my answer is fair enough for his liking, he uncrosses his arms and stands up from his chair. I watch as he makes his way towards his own mini bar.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I completely lost you, my mom is having a business trip and my little sister Julia, I've told you about her right?" When he saw me nodding, he precedes. "Yeah, she's coming over tomorrow and might be staying with us for a month."

I bob my head up and down in approval. "Cool. This is my first time meeting her, yeah?" Riker offers me a glass of wine but I refuse. Hallucinating is enough. I don't need any alcohol to make it worse.

"Didn't know you don't drink." Riker comments.

I chuckle at his statement. "Let's put it this way, if you were the one experiencing hallucinations, would you still drink?" I ask him with a smirk slowly growing on my face.

"I don't want to admit it but…touché."

I let out a booming laugh that echoes off the walls of Riker's office. "Anyway, how old is your sister?" I question. Since the little girl will be living with us for a month, I might as well start grasping for details about her.

"She's thirteen but she's turning fourteen next month." Riker informs me. "Be careful though, she may look all adorable and ditzy and stuff but she has an agility of a professional athlete. She's fast and can climb through anything in a blink of an eye."

"Sounds awesome to me. I think Julia and I will get along pretty well."

Riker snorts. "Well then, good luck being her wrestling dummy."

* * *

_"Hey Austin, how about I tell you a story?"_

_I bobbed my head in agreement. I gazed amusingly at my father as I awaited his tale. Even though I know my father tells the same story over and over again, I always found myself amazed by his creative mind and all the different scenarios he adds every single time he tells the story._

_"There was once a man – a strong man, a big man – and he made everyone afraid—"_

_I rolled my eyes as soon as I heard the, oh so familiar beginning of the story. "Come on, dad. It's that story again. I already know you're talking about yourself so I don't want to hear it." I joked just to add a little extra fun in the moment._

_My dad let out a nervous laugh as he let his gaze linger on the road ahead of us. I may only be a six-year-old but my father had raised me to be alert in any given situations. I couldn't see far, and I couldn't see plain, but there was something – someone – in the distance moving toward us. I was pretty sure there were three figures. No more, no less. I glanced at my mother and saw the same wariness my father currently possessed at the same time._

_"Mom? Dad?" I called out. "Is something wrong?"_

_My father shook his head although I know something is terribly wrong. I became aware of the three figures moving closer and closer to us. He started to frantically search around, as if looking for an escape route we could use for he detected trouble a few feet away. I felt his grip tightening around my tiny wrist as he gently tugged us towards a dark alley._

_Entering that alley made me realize that this is where things were going to go horribly wrong._

_My mother's heels clicking against the ground was the only sound I could hear at the moment as we speed walked through the narrow alley, hoping to get out of there soon. But our eagerness set the three of us running. I grew more nervous as I suddenly found it hard to breathe and it affected my pace._

_"Mom, Dad!" I called out once again. Tears were itching to come out of my eyes but I wouldn't allow showing any sign of weakness, especially now that my parents wanted me to be the strongest I could be._

_I made the courageous move to turn my head around, and that's when I saw the three tall figures not ten feet away. One of them had a gun in his hand, aiming at one of us. I'm not sure if the bullet was for me, for my dad or for my mom. All that I care about is that, it shouldn't even be for any of us. It should be for them, the ones doing an attempt at such a violent act._

_Even at a young age with a young mind, I know for a fact that it was going to come soon. I know somehow, that bullet is going to pop out of the gun and glide its way to its chosen victim. It couldn't have come any sooner but the bullet immediately found its prey. I had heard it; I had seen it happen. But I couldn't care less that it wasn't me, because the pernicious bullet apparently saw a large X mark painted in red on the back of my father._

* * *

I awake; open my eyes. I shoot up from where I lie, sweat covering my forehead and I find myself heavily gasping for air. Taking a moment to fully allow the nightmare to sink in, I glance around my surroundings and realize that I had fallen asleep on the leather couch in Riker's office. The television is on and it is showing a football match that I couldn't care less about. I wasn't really a fan of the sport in the first place.

It doesn't surprise me at all my parents' death is my nightmare. It has always been and it hasn't changed ever since. For some reason, these ongoing nightmares are starting to make myself at fault for my parents' passing. Or maybe it's the paranoia kicking in again making me think that if it weren't for me convincing my parents to let me finally watch that movie I so wanted to see, they wouldn't even be gone right now. And I will still be in my hometown, stuffing my belly with mouthwatering stew alongside my mother and my father.

I prop my entire body up so I am in a sitting position and completely facing the television. My elbows are resting on my knees as I rub my face up and down. The humidity in Riker's office is dry and his air conditioning is scheduled, and at this time of day, it is usually turned off. I stand up; deciding all I need is a long, cold shower to somehow wash off the remnants of the nightmares sticking into my body.

When I enter the kitchen, I see Riker sitting on one of the stool with his laptop propped open in front of him. I clear my throat to further emphasize my presence. As soon as I do so, Riker's head swirl towards my direction and he lightens up once he lays his eyes on me.

"Austin, I am so glad you're awake. I have something to show you." Riker announces as I make my way towards him.

I sit on the stool next to him and glance at his laptop's screen. My eyes automatically drift towards the image of a man. I can't quite pinpoint his age but I'm guessing it is somewhere around forty or fifty. He has a face the shape of a square with perfectly angled cheekbones and a jaw line that could possibly chisel granite. A prominent chin that suggests he is determined with pretty much everything and is inclined to keep it up. His pair of deep-set and shadowed orbs is the shade of forest green, with slightly thick eyebrows arching downward in a way that made his sinister aura stronger. A long and sharp pointed nose hooking over his thin straight lips, which settles below a field of vague facial hair. His hair is the darkest shade of brown and is tousled and seems to stick out everywhere.

"Who is that?" I ask as I nod my head towards the photo on the screen.

"This, my friend, is Archer Dawson. He is the most notorious syndicate in Miami. He is known to have led twelve gangs. He sends his men and kills every person who ever tried to get in his way. Your father Austin, he's one of us; he is one of the agents assigned to stop his wrongdoings. Unfortunately, Archer developed a strong animosity towards your father and simply wanted him dead." Riker explains as I keep my eyes trained on the man's picture.

"Why didn't my father tell me any of this? Why didn't he tell me he was working for the president and battling these heartless people?" I hiss through gritted teeth. Already I'm feeling strong hatred coursing through every vein in my body. I feel my blood boiling in complete anger.

I hear Riker letting out a breath. "I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that, Austin. I wish I could tell you but…I don't have enough information." He says.

I purse my lips together, close my eyes and take a few deep steady breaths to mollify my anger. I know if I don't do something about it soon, Riker and I will have a catastrophe in our hands. And it is not a pretty good scene to be in.

"Where is this man? Do you know where to find him?" I ask once I assure myself that I am calm enough.

"Now _this _is the good part." Riker holds up his pointer finger and faces his laptop towards him. He starts to type something that I could not fathom what is before turning the laptop back to me. "After finally finding your parents' killer, I did some further research about him, and it says here," he points at the screen, "just last year, Archer's base camp in Miami was finally found and he was arrested for numerous crimes: murder, ransom, kidnapping, those kinds of violence. He is now, fortunately for you, imprisoned under the president's supervision after his exclusive escape three years ago."

I remain sitting on my stool; trying to process all the information Riker is currently feeding me. Although it is relieving to find out that my parents' killer is now under duress, somehow a part of me wants something more. A part of me wants this remorseless man to suffer worse consequences. I know that being in jail under the president's supervision is torture enough, but I still want more. Like, revenge. Make him feel the pain losing someone brings.

That's when the thought suddenly hits me out of nowhere like a car crash on a high-speed road.

"Since you've done some research on this insensitive _bastard_, does he have any family members or relatives?" I curiously ask.

Riker tilts his chin on the side, eyebrows meeting in the center in deep thought. "I remember reading that Archer barely have any relatives. He is an only child and considering his age, his parents are both gone. _But_…there is someone though." He answers. "Why do you want to know?"

I shake my head. I don't know yet if Riker will approve of my plan since he's the "good guy" and he does not look like someone who will actually take revenge on someone. He works for the president so he does all the good acts.

"Come on, Austin. I know you're up to something." He says.

I give him a sigh with a slight hint of annoyance. "Fine. I know you wouldn't approve of this but…him being imprisoned doesn't sound okay to me. I simply want nothing more but to avenge my parents." I blurt out.

Running his tongue across his upper front teeth, he mutters under his breath, "Just what I thought."

I'm readying myself for his upcoming "big brotherly" lecture about how I should not take revenge or if I still insists on doing so, at least do it in a _polite _way, in a more _civilized _way. But he of most people should know by now that Austin Moon don't avenge in a civilized way.

Surprisingly, the lecture did not let itself be heard.

To ease the obvious tension between us, I clear my throat and ask him about the one relative Archer Dawson still has, whereas searching for any sign of emotion in Riker's blank features. I am surprise Archer still has someone he can call family. Or maybe that someone isn't such a family to him anymore as much as he wasn't to him or her.

He hit a button on his laptop's keyboard and a picture of a girl, maybe the same age as I am or maybe younger, comes up. She is actually someone I can associate with the word beautiful. From her brown as a chocolate mane of hair to those thinly plucked eyebrows shaped into a deceivingly perfect arch that follows the slight curve of her brown eyes. It is not hard to tell she got her nose from her father: long and sharp pointed. Her mouth is nowhere near Archer's though. His is naturally formed into a frown as hers is slightly puckered. I take note that she is not wearing any makeup, making her far more natural than she already is.

Oddly, Riker hasn't uttered a single word ever since the picture came on. Not even bothering mentioning her name or any possible threats this girl carries with her. Just when I am about to ask any information, Riker opens his mouth to speak. Seventeen words are all it takes for me to wholly understand what this girl is about.

"Allison Dawson, daughter of the most notorious syndicate that ever walked on the face of the earth."

* * *

**Just to clarify things. I know the descriptions doesn't fit well with how Ally and Lester looked on the show. Since Lester doesn't really sounds like a good name for an antagonist, I decided to keep the original name of the character. Just bear with it.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! They can't stop coming and I'm loving it. So as a "reward," here's an early update!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Austin, welcome to Marino High School. The most prestigious school you can ever find in Miami."

Ratliff pulls up on an empty parking lot and shuts the ignition off his white Volvo S60. I remain sitting on the passenger's side as I glance out the windshield to take a full look on the school I am going to attend for the year. I hear myself gasping at the sight. It is a very cubical and futuristic glass building that gives off an air of elegance to every comer. The initials of the school's name in thick bold white letters arranged in a vertical order on the left hand side of the glass building. Lush green bushes perfectly parallel from each other outlined the walkway to the entrance of the school's lobby.

"Are you just going to sit there admiring the school or are you going to get out there and put our plan to action?" Ratliff asks from beside me.

I tear my eyes away from the humungous building that is my school and looks at him with incredulity. Without saying a word, I grab my bag from the backseat and unload the car. Before I can start walking towards the main building, I hear the faint sound of the passenger side's window rolling down. Ratliff leans in to get a look at me.

"Remember what we planned yesterday. Aspire for a low profile; appear to be the shy and quiet new guy but don't overdo it as though Allison wouldn't even notice you." Ratliff instructs me as I listen intently.

"I'll make sure I do all that." I respond.

Ratliff nods. "Good. Now, go."

As soon as I start walking, I hear Ratliff's ignition coming back to life and rolls its wheels beside me. "Austin!" I hear Ratliff calling.

"What?" I did not mean to accost him but this guy is starting to get in my nerves. Why can't he just tell me everything at once and not make it seem like his information are the puzzle pieces that I have to coalesce to make sense.

But Ratliff apparently did not notice my rude attitude towards him as he goes on giving off his instructions. "One more thing: always stay near where the girl is."

"Got it."

With a sigh of relief, Ratliff drives away.

I don't know why Riker enlisted him as part of our team. It actually surprised me two days ago when Riker brought Ratliff home after a long day from work, saying that he will be a good additional to our group. I questioned Riker what group was he talking about and he discussed how my plan to avenge was surprisingly a good idea and that he wants to develop a team that could help me throughout. He told me he liked the intensity and action it will bring to his job that requires him to sit in front of the computer all day, even if it means risking the president finding out about it.

"And how is he exactly going to help?" I asked Riker with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Ratliff is a colleague of mine. We used to go to the same university and just to be straightforward _he is a genius_. He conjures up plans and strategies right on the spot, _and_ considering that we are going against the most dangerous syndicate in the country, we may need a sneaky, conniving brain and Ratliff," Riker reached over and tapped his friend's shoulder repeatedly, "is the man for that."

I rubbed my chin with my hand as I kept the other crossed over my stomach. I'd say that I'm not the smartest when it comes to coming up with strategies but I wouldn't say I'm dumb. I have a few tricks up my sleeve but after I've used them all, I'd come out empty. Having James around might be a huge help.

I pried myself away from the wall and strode towards the tall bronze haired man. I extended my hand and smirked at him, taking a quick look at his still fastened nametag. "Welcome to the team, Ratliff Clausen."

* * *

It's the seniors' free period by the time I exit the student services center. Stopping right outside the door, I feel a headache coming already just looking at the influx of graduating seniors in the hallways. It is at that moment it hit me that these students are going to be the people I will have to deal with for the remaining months of school. Being the new kid is hard, with all the hassle of finding your classes and the catching up to do. But those are beyond my concern. I did not agree to come to this school to expand my knowledge, I come here for one reason: Allison Dawson.

This is the plan Ratliff had so adroitly came up last night. As a matter of fact I am the youngest out of the three of us and am still be able to come to school; I will be the one doing all the work. Besides, I am the one who wants to avenge on the first place. Ratliff thinks that my coming to school and befriending the daughter of my parents' murderer, is an excellent tactic for revenge. His goal is to find out what the girl really is about deep beneath her façade, whatever it may be. Once that is attained, I can fool Allison into anything and use her as a threat to Archer.

Since I am that type of person who wouldn't exactly voice out that an idea is a smart one, I acquiesced at Ratliff's strategy.

My thoughts had been interrupted when I feel someone slamming into my broad back. I briskly twist my body around to look at the person my back had so unintentionally hit. As soon as I do so, I notice a girl kneeling in front of me, her hands feverishly gathering all her diffused materials.

"Screw this." I hear her mumbling under her breath as she picks up her thick math textbook.

I kneel as well, helping her gather all her notebooks and pencils. But my hand had barely even touch a single item when I feel a stinging sensation in my hand and I look up at the girl.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask her sternly.

"What the hell is _your _problem?" She questions back.

"I was just trying to help and then _someone_ decided to be so waspish." I hiss, scrambling up to my feet as I notice her zipping her messenger bag close and getting to her feet as well.

"I am not waspish!" She defends, tilting her head upwards to come face me.

I soon find myself not being able to produce even a single syllable as I finally see whom I just had an unfortunate interaction with. It is she. The daughter of my parents' murderer, the reason why I attended this school, the girl whose privacy has been invaded by me when I went researching for her background history just two days ago. I am quite aware that I am staring at her. The Allison in the picture is nothing like the Allison I am face-to-face with. Her eyes are exquisitely brown today and her pale cheeks are covered with faint freckles. Still, not even a single trace of makeup is present.

I see her hoisting the strap of her messenger bag farther up her shoulder before crossing her arms in a very intimidating way. It kind of offends me because considering our size; _I _should be the intimidating one between us. She should be the one being intimidated and not me. But then again, she can be dangerous so…

"…And tell me again: who are _you _and what are you _doing _in my school?" I didn't even realize she was talking the whole time that I only manage to catch her last phrase.

I blink three times before adjusting my facial expression. I flash her my infamous smirk that scared almost everyone back in my town. I am hoping that Allison will fall under its "spell" as well and take a step back out of fear. I am hoping she will finally give in and admit that she's not the owner of this school and that someone can be more superior and inferior than she is.

"Name's Austin Moon and I came from Orlando. You know, the town just outside Miami—"

"You came from Orlando?" Allison interrupts, her voice so fragile as if one move can do so much to harm it, whilst her arms freeing it from being crossed for a while. I take note that her arrogant aura is slowly dissipating and her eyebrows that are knit together are relaxing. It is all because I mention Orlando.

This girl couldn't be more intriguing.

"Yeah, I came from that town." I tilt my head to the side, out of confusion. I wonder what is with Orlando that made this emotionless girl in front of me soften even for just a trace amount of time. I mentally give myself a pat on the back as I had finally – accidentally – learned one thing about Allison that can make her vulnerable.

Glancing down at my schedule in hand, I realize that free period is almost over considering that it only takes thirty minutes. Time does fly by without you knowing it. With one last look at her brown eyes, I smirk.

"Free period's almost over. I better find my next class." I say.

She chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Good luck with that. Newbies usually has a hard time figuring out how the school works." She informs, a ghost of a smile creeping upon her lips.

"Well…can you help me?" I ask. Hey, why not take this chance to actually get to know her and become her friend by the time lunch comes around?

"No thanks. And I'm not even sorry."

Unbelievable. This girl is unbelievable I swear not only is she a syndicate's daughter but she is a child made from hell. She has all these walls put up on all four corners around her and anyone who dares to step inside her little box of arrogance and superiority, is not leaving without punishment.

"I'll see you around then." I nod at her.

"See you in hell."

"Oh, it will be an honor, your highness." I give her a little bow before turning to my heels and heading to the direction I hope leads to my next class. I smirk to myself as I hear Allison letting out a groan of annoyance. She knows she lost the battle.

* * *

Allison Dawson is a lot of things.

I guess I can say that I had judged a book by its leather bound cover. From the moment I saw her picture on Riker's computer, I thought she is someone who is easy; someone that is very gullible, kindhearted and lowly. Basically, what I was thinking is that she _is _the complete opposite of her murderous father. But from what had transpired in the school hallways just outside the student services center a while ago, she would probably be the most arrogant person I ever met. Maybe that's what wealth brings to a person. They think that with such amount of money, they are above everyone else. They think that if anyone tries to step on them, they can just dig out their checkbooks from their adorable little purses and purchase that person a palpable punishment.

Ha-ha. Hate to break it but that's not how this world works.

By the time lunch comes around, I have not accomplish my first mission yet. It never once occurs to me that being friends with Allison may be a tough job to do. Looks can be deceiving they say and Allison's undeniably pretty face had, unfortunately, deceived me. As I enter the large cafeteria, I mentally remind myself not to let such thing happen again. Austin Moon had never been caught weakening at the sight of a pretty face. _Never_. And I won't let Little Miss I'm the Queen of the World be that pretty face.

Scanning the periphery of the lunchroom, I catch sight of Allison's familiar brown hair. Almost blocking my view, her group of friends surrounds her as if she has the juiciest gossip in the city. It appears to me that Allison is a very likeable person when she's around the people she wants to be around. Her vicious façade only comes up when she dislikes the person she's interacting with.

I didn't realize I'm standing by the entrance door of the lunchroom and am glancing at Allison's direction for a good five minutes until I see a curvy black-haired girl with seemingly perfect features sauntering her way towards where I stand. Before I can even react or order my feet to move, the girl now stands in front of me with a bright radiant smile it can probably light up a whole room.

"Hi." She greets. I take it she's English, her evidently thick accent giving it all away.

"Hi…?" My response comes out more of a question.

The girl apparently senses my confusion as she sticks out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Kira Starr." She introduces herself to me as I take her extended hand and shakes it firmly. I keep smiling at her not knowing what to say next, when I notice her pink tinted lips forming a rather large O.

"I'm sorry, I must be confusing you right now." She says, giggling. "I came to talk to you because my friends and I couldn't help but notice you staring at my friend."

"Who?" I ask, not sure which friend she's talking about.

"Ally." She answers with a friendly eye roll; as if it's a fact stated in the school's handbook I should be quite aware by now.

Before I can even open my mouth to speak my defense, she places a hand on my arm and leans in to whisper. She doesn't go all the way though, only stopping once her mouth is inches away from my shoulder. "Look, I know Ally's a pretty lady but she has tons of lads going after her. If you happen to intend to do such, sad to say but you have to wait in line."

Kira leans away from me and flashes me once again her pearly whites.

I shake my head, chuckling. "Apparently, I am nowhere near interested in your friend. She's pretty, yes, but she's not my type."

"Oh well, too bad." Kira says shrugging and finding that her manicured to perfection nails are far more interesting than I am now.

So I decide to change it a bit. "You know what?" Her emerald eyes snap toward me. "Just to be honest, your friend intrigues me in a very peculiar way and…it's making me want to know her more."

I see a smirk slowly forming upon Kira's full lips. She drops the hand she was looking at just a moment ago only to grab my arm and pull me towards her lunch table. I keep my eyes focus on Ally (apparently that's her nickname as Kira had stated) to see what her reaction will be like once she sees that I am about to join her little posse for lunch. Just as expected, her glare is as deadly as stabbing a knife on your flesh and sawing it back and forth in a painstakingly slow motion.

Once I am sitting on a chair Kira had so generously stole from someone, I notice Ally rolling her eyes and throwing a fry purposely on my direction. I believe she wants it to appear that she didn't do it, so I pretend that her action did go unnoticed. A smile – more of a smirk, I should say – appears on her usually gloomy and non-emotion features.

"So, what kind of trash did you bring to our table now, Kira?" Ally utters, her hazel eyes piercing holes into mine. She stares deep, like real deep. It's like she can see through your soul.

"Hey! Be nice, young lady." A boy with ginger hair and almost the same built as I am but slimmer and taller speaks from beside Ally.

"Shut up, Dez." Ally hisses in between tiny bites of her tuna sandwich.

The said boy turns his body to face me and does the same thing Kira had done a while ago. Seriously, I don't know how Ally is friends with these people. I mean, they're all smiles while Ally is all – serious.

"I'm Dez. _The _Dezmond Weignman. Yep, you heard it right. _I _am Marino's _best _class president it ever had."

"Stop flattering yourself, Dez. You haven't even won yet." A girl with honey-colored hair speaks up. I will not have realize she is there has she not spoken up. Her expression transitions from annoyed to friendly once she turns to me. "I'm Cassidy."

I acknowledge her with a nod following a smile. After that, everyone starts to introduce him or herself as well. A guy named Elliot is the shortest male in the group. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. Two girls who introduced her as Trish and Brooke pretty much contrast one another. Brooke – the brunette one – is Cinderella in a glass slipper as Trish – a Latina – is Cinderella in combat boots. So to say, the brunette is more of a girl than the other.

"Anyway," After being silent for a while, Kira, to my relief, finally interrupts the somewhat awkward exchange among the rest of the group including me. "Since everyone had already introduced themselves, would you care tell us your name?"

"Austin."

Everyone from the group turns to look at the person attached to the voice. Even _I_ am surprise about the fact that Ally answered the question for me. I figured a while ago that she's the type of girl who does not fancy remembering names of people she dislikes. Then again, I misjudged the book.

"You've met him before?" The girl Trish asks.

"I'm not really in a mood to talk about it and never will I ever, so let's just say it wasn't a pretty encounter." Ally says, gently pushing her lunch tray away from her and sits back on the chair.

The rest of the time allotted for lunch is spent exchanging vicious glares between Ally and I, whilst the group takes such effort to include me on their conversation that feels like it's going to go on for eternity.

Yet, I don't have the slightest clue as to how Ally is part of this all-smiles bunch.

* * *

**Yep, I made minor changes with the school and how the characters look. I also included Mildred, the girl from Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. The girl Austin will save from Claws. And once again, R5 will not be siblings in this story. Also, I made Kira British in this story for a certain reason and you're going to find out soon ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to finish outlining the story and this ended up with having 21 chapters plus a prologue and an epilogue.**

**Anyway, here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The bell finally rings and the students of Mr. Paterson stand up from his or her chairs almost synchronously. The shuffles of the desks and the clattered chatters in the hallways are usually the soundtrack of the end of the dreadful seven hours of school day. I, unlike any other students, am in no hurry to get home as I still don't know which way is which in this school. I would have known by now if Ally decided to be generous and polite to show me around a while ago.

I say goodbye to my teacher as I bolt out the door, having caught sight of a familiar brown-haired girl. I increase my pace once I confirm my suspicions that she really is who I think she is.

"Ally!" I call out.

Her head snap back towards me and even from our rather wide distance, I can already tell she's rolling her eyes in annoyance. Her rancor of my existence clearly evident with the way she glares and talks to me. This would not been our situation right now have I made quite a stellar impression a while ago in the school hallway.

"What do you want, Austin?" She asks as she precedes walking. "Are my deadly glares and scowls not enough to show you how much I disapprove of your presence?"

"Do you really hate me that much?" I question.

"Have you been listening to what I'm saying?" She fires back.

"Look, I just want to know you better. The least you could do is at least tone down your attitude." I tell her as calm as I can muster. If I really want to get to know her, I should not allow my temper get the best of me. The last thing I want to do is to scare Ally. _If_ she gets scared, that is.

"Why do you even want to know me? Do I intrigue you that much to make you treat me like I'm some person of interest?" She replies, hoisting her bag farther up her shoulders the same time trying to balance the books in her arms.

I notice she's been doing that a lot since our unfortunate encounter. Without permission, I take her books from her tired arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ally attempts to pry my hands away from her textbook, half-yelling a series of profanities that is soon turning incoherent. Soon enough, she'll realize it's futile. With my vice-like grip, it's impossible to break free. "Fine, you win." She shoves the books harder onto my chest.

I smile in triumph earning a sigh of defeat from her. For the second time that day, Ally had lost another battle. Austin = 2, Ally = 0.

When we reach the main lobby of the school, Ally turns to me and grabs her books from my arms. Honestly, it's starting to hurt mine as well. She carries with her a variety. I didn't know she is the studious type.

"Why do you have so many books?" I question.

"Tests are coming up." She answers plainly, her voice monotonous. I guess nothing has changed between us after minutes of her showing no hostility.

"I see." I nod my head, showing interest. "Do you have a ride home? You know I can drive you—"

"Like you do."

"What—"

My sentence is cut short when I see Ally's finger pointing at the direction of the parking lot. She nods her head as well before bringing her hand down and wrapping an arm around the books again. "That guy's been staring at us for a while. I figured he's your ride." She replies.

I glance over my shoulder and I see Ratliff standing by the hood of his car, staring at us. Once he sees I am looking, he waves a hand and points at his wrist. That only means one thing: something important is going on at home.

"I have to go. We have a meeting to attend to." I say, averting my gaze to linger on the girl in front of me.

"Meeting?" She asks.

"It's…I work for him so…" I hook my thumb over my shoulder, pointing at Ratliff.

Ally nods, clutching her books tighter. "Okay."

"I'll see you."

"I'll still see you in hell."

"Can't wait."

* * *

It turns out, Ratliff gesturing time on his wrist a while ago in school is only his way of cutting my conversation with Ally.

I drop my backpack onto the wooden floors of Riker's living room. I literally have to drag my entire body weight towards the nearest couch in exhaustion. Not only did I face the child from hell, but also I dealt with countless annoying students (including _the_ Dezmond Weignman, as he calls himself) and girls trying to fling themselves at me. It saddens me to see them being rejected. My mom had taught me how to treat girls properly but it seems like I have forgotten all of it a while ago.

"Guys, I think I need an Advil." I mumble.

Even with my eyes close, I can tell that Ratliff is in the living room, coming in only from the garage once I am settled on the couch. "Rough first day?" He asks, the closing of the refrigerator door ringing in my ears. "Don't worry man, it happens to everyone."

I rest my head on the couch's armchair before lifting my right hand to massage my pulsing temple. "You don't have the slightest idea of what I just went through. And I'm only talking about one person. _One person_. Imagine what it is like if I include all the others." I say.

"Ally's a tough chic, huh? Never crossed my mind." He says sighing as he flunks down on the couch opposite mine.

I open my eyes and turn my head to face him. "Neither did I. It came without a warning." I reply.

"But thinking about it, we shouldn't even be surprised. I mean she's the daughter of a syndicate anyway. It's right for her to act that way."

I shrug. "I guess so."

Suddenly, Riker comes walking in, laptop in hand. "So…how's the first day?" He asks.

Groaning, I answer. "Terrible."

Riker laughs. "Why?"

"Ally is a diva, a bitch so to say. I managed to get into her little posse because unfortunately, one of her friends caught me staring." I explain. "But I wouldn't actually call it unfortunate because now that I'm part of her circle of friends, I can start creating tiny holes around her inflatable façade until she gushes all her air out."

Triumphant smiles emerge from both Ratliff and Riker. I know what I've done isn't quite enough but baby steps are a good way to start.

Ignoring my still occurring headache, I stand up from the couch and head to my room, informing both that I badly need a shower. As I enter my room, the comforts of my bed never fails to be as tempting, resulting into me falling face first on my pillow instead of stepping in the shower and indulging the feeling of the cold water running down my exhausted body.

* * *

_I walked inside the kitchen using the backdoor that leads to our backyard. A smile crept up on my lips upon seeing my mother, an apron neatly tied around her waist, with her back facing towards me. I dropped the basketball I was tightly clutching under my arm, in an attempt to grab her attention, as the slight noise the backdoor hinges made wasn't enough to do so._

_She briskly turned her body around, at the same time placing the spatula carefully on the kitchen counter. Her icy blue eyes lighting up at the sight of me. It was the one thing I loved about my mother the most. How she always seemed to be happy. Rainy days don't do anything to her intrinsic cheerfulness. She has an exquisite way of making stark or gloomy things less than what they should be. She taught me how in every storm there's a rainbow after, how every negative things have positive ones, how in every downfall there's an uprising. Basically, for my mother, there is always a positive trait, energy, or outlook._

_"Hey honey, how was your play date?" She interrogated me as soon as I helped myself on one of the stools in the kitchen counter, and had served me a plateful of steaming spaghetti._

_"I'm not four mom, it's not a play date. It's just Mark asking me to come over and do guy stuff with him." I answered._

_She wiped her hands on her apron before reaching behind her back and untying it. Once she came back after disposing the dirty apron in the laundry room, she leaned on the kitchen counter completely across from me. She smiled. "If you say so, big guy." She half-whispered, reaching to pinch my cheeks._

_"_Mom_." I whined._

_"Okay. Let's talk about your upcoming birthday party. Do you already have any idea who you want to invite so we can start buying invitation cards?" She asked me, serving her a plate of spaghetti and coming over to join me in the counter._

_I shook my head. "I don't want a party." I answered with utter simplicity._

_Mom's head cocked to the side, her eyebrows furrowing in obvious confusion. "Why, Austin? Having a birthday party is like what most kids turning the age of six wants." She asked. "What made you change your mind?"_

_I shrugged as I shoved a fork wrapped with spaghetti into my mouth. I chewed fast, eager to give my awaiting mom an answer. As I swallowed, I swiveled my stool to face her the same time fiddling with the spaghetti. "I guess I just don't want to. I mean, I've been having parties every year and I just want something new. Something I haven't done before."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Spending my birthday with just you guys. I just want us to be a family on my birthday." I explained._

_My mom gently dropped her fork on her plate before reaching over to give me a heartwarming embrace. My arms immediately surrounded her torso and savored the warmth and love she radiates throughout my body. Another thing I loved the most about my mom is that her hugs are always the best. It's full of warmth and very solacing in its own unique way. There are times when I come home from school feeling defeated because I didn't make the team or I failed an exam by a point or two, she would just reach out to me and give me a hug. It's all she has to do to console me. No need for words to be uttered._

_"Oh, honey that's so sweet of you." She commented._

_I smiled throughout the hug. Once we pulled away, her back straightens exceedingly. Usually when that happens, an idea just popped into her head. She placed a hand on my shoulder and tapped it exactly three times. "I'll be right back." She said before speed walking towards the bedroom she shares with dad._

_I was careening my stool whilst twirling the long strands of spaghetti on my fork, when my mother came running back to the kitchen. She has her hands behind her back and her smile reached her ears._

_"Mom, I know you're hiding something." I said, shoving the spaghetti into my mouth._

_"I'm not supposed to give this to you yet, but…I just couldn't wait." She ventures. "Just don't tell your dad."_

_My mom sat back on her stool before presenting me a blue box. It's the kind where people put jewelries in when they're giving it as a present. Technically, whatever's inside is a piece of jewelry, a necklace to be specific. I slowly took the box from my mom's grasp and opened it. The feeling of her staring at me, awaiting my reaction is unmistakably palpable. Thinking that I shouldn't give my mom the satisfaction of me being surprised with her gift, I hid my gasp once I saw what was inside. Although it was a failure as my lips allowed a tiny faint one escape._

_"Do you like it?" My mom asked._

_It wasn't anything special actually. It was just a silver dog tag with my initials engraved on it in block letters. As I flip it around, I was overwhelmed with all the effort and love my parents put in with the gift. Perfectly carved, the words Happy Birthday and a small message from both my parents were the content of the other side of the tag. I honestly didn't know how the makers did it – cramping the whole message in such tiny piece of metal – but it was absolutely perfect. I could not ask for anything better._

_Realizing I haven't given my mom a proper response, I nodded my head ebulliently. "Thanks mom. I love it." I mumbled as I was engaged yet again in her warm embrace._

_"Glad you do. Happy birthday, Austin."_

* * *

I am awakening by a strange sound coming from the kitchen downstairs.

Unlike before when I dream of my parents' death, I slowly open my eyes and welcome the blinding light caused by the sun streaming in my windows. The only good thing about Miami's rather peculiar weather is that usually daylight is longer than the cold nights. It benefits me in a way because I tend to be more productive. I have tons of time to spare doing all the things I want to do.

I sit up from my bed, the image of my dream still fresh in my mind. It feels transcendent to me because I've never dreamt of my mom like that before. Usually, she _dies _in my dreams and not alive and cheerful. It's not like I'm complaining or anything. Obviously, I would have prefer it if those kind of dreams are what I'm having every sleeping hours. The nightmares, I realize, do not have that much affect on me anymore. The last time it had an occurrence; I didn't end up taking someone's life. The treatment Riker researched and had taught me helped miraculously. My temper is at its worst when I experience a nightmare, and I've grown to have control over it.

The same sound from a while ago permeates around the whole house and I have to get up to my feet to see what it is. Before I leave my room, I decide that I need a change of clothes. I immediately head to my closet and scan the different articles of clothing I own. Deciding that a simple t-shirt is casual and not too formal, I take a random one out from its hanger and discards the current one I am wearing. I stay in my cargo shorts seeing that it is good enough to finish off the entire ensemble. I head out as soon as I am done.

I'm halfway down the grand staircase when I see the source of the noise. It's only Riker making himself a smoothie. It's funny how I'm not familiar with the sound of the blender.

"Hey." I greet.

Riker's buff stature swirls around to see the person attached to the voice. I notice his shoulders relaxing when he sees that it is just I. "Hey. You scared me for a moment there, man."

I chuckle. "For someone as big as you, I never thought you'd be the scared-y type." I mock him.

"I'm sorry. Most times when I know Julia's coming over, I tend to be a little stressed. Agile kids can be…" Riker pauses, thinking of a more rightful word for the sentence. "…Irrepressible." He finishes.

I nod my head in understanding. If I am the one who has a little sibling with a natural agility of a professional athlete, I think I may need to worry once in a while. I've always thought being an only child is fun, considering that there's no need for a divided attention, but there are moments that I wish I have one. It would have been fun playing tea party (mandated by mom obviously) with an adorable little sister or passing a football or kicking soccer balls back and forth with a very athletic little brother.

Riker is wrong with whatever he is thinking when I said that Julia and I will get along pretty well…because we will.

"By the way," Riker starts, breaking the awkward silence building up between us. I watch as he pours a slightly thick fruit smoothie into an aluminum sports drinking bottle. "My mom called and told me Julia's arrival will be delayed for a day. I don't have anything to do for tonight so I am going out for my afternoon run. Ratliff left to entertain the problems occurring at his house so the place's all yours."

"Actually, I'm going out tonight." I blurt out.

"With who?" Riker interrogates, taking a tiny leisure sip from the bottle. "Oh, this taste delicious."

I tap my fingers onto the countertop in thought. "I have this group project thing in school and I need to grab some stuff for it." I lie. I can't honestly tell my real destination to Riker, especially if he is the one who told me to leave the past behind and move on. Apparently, that did not work, as I so ingeniously plan to avenge my parents.

Riker nods in approval. "Okay."

"Hey, is it okay if I borrow your truck for tonight?" I ask.

"My truck?" He snickers. "Austin, you're like a brother to me now. I don't mind you using any of my cars. But I do mind if you're going to drive around Miami with that beat-up rusty truck. I don't even know why I'm keeping that old man."

"No. I want to use the truck. I've been living in Miami for a year and to tell you the truth, I am still trying to cope with all the glitz and the glam of the city." I say. "Trust me, if my options are between a Lamborghini and that truck, I'd still go for the truck."

"If you insist." Riker says, raising his hands in defeat. "But if the old thing died on you in the middle of the highway, don't go calling for me."

I let out a laugh. "Okay, Riker. I'll see you." I turn to my heels and head for the garage. On my way to the vehicle, I grab the key from the small area of the white wall where all car keys are neatly and alphabetically – I've learned Riker names his cars – arranged.

* * *

I hop off the truck, the bouquet of flowers in hand, and slam the door close. After having that dream about my mom, it only occurs to me that I never once had a proper visit to my parents' grave. Orlando is the first town outside of Miami so the drive isn't really that much of a great distance. The reason why I insist on taking the truck is that, Orlando is a small town. It's the kind where everyone knows everybody, and driving around with a sports car can really grab anyone's attention, and that's exactly what I'm trying to avoid. Especially since I've disappeared from that town. They never saw me again, but apparently they heard rumors.

Rumors spread like wildfire in Orlando. It was going around that I was sent to jail in Miami. The government has this policy in which if a person commits a minor crime, you are sentenced to prison in your town. But once a major crime, criminals are sent spending years behind bars in Miami under the president's strict supervision. It was also rumored that I completely lost it and was taken to a mental care. There are other minor theories as well regarding my vanishing.

Good thing was, someone committed an act of mutiny masking my intriguing disappearance. The bad thing, citizens of Orlando doesn't easily forget. A year later, I'm pretty sure the rumors about me are not quite at the very back of their heads yet.

Now as I head out of the car, I make sure to put on a pair of sunglasses and a hat to conceal my features. I don't want anyone recognizing me as the kid who was orphaned on the day of his sixth birthday.

When I reach my parents' tombstones, I crouch down and place the bouquet of flowers in between them. I'm thankful for the two people that took effort to take care of my parents' corpse and actually had them buried. I'm thankful for Ryan and Savannah Liv. To me, they are angels sent down from heaven. They were a miracle to me as I was to them.

"Hey mom, dad." I mumble as I allow my rear end to make contact with the dewy grass of the cemetery. "Everything's alright with me. I'm going to a great school and living on a huge house and had enough to eat everyday. I wish you could meet the person that did all these to me. His name is Riker and he is the nicest person in the world. Nicer than your son, I must say." I let out a hollow laugh. "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to visit you earlier. I guess that's why mom made an unusual appearance in my dreams; to let me know that maybe it's time for me to see you both.

"Oh and guess what? Remember when I said I want a sibling? I might be getting a little sister soon. Her name is Julia and she is Riker's little sister. She's going to be staying with us for a month and she and I will get along pretty well. Riker's a little doubtful about the idea. Also, I need to tell you guys something. Riker was able to…find your murderer. He's in prison now so you don't have to worry about him going after me."

I trail off, not knowing what to say. There's not really any updating to do as I'm pretty sure they're just somewhere out there; guiding me, watching me. I rake my hand on the green grass, sometimes absently grasping a handful and plucking it out of its rich soil.

I keep on racking my brain for anything to say. Even if it's the most random thing out there, just so I will have something to tell. I think about all the feelings I've been bottling up because it's something I won't dare tell a soul. Not even Riker, or Ratliff. Thinking about it though, I realize that there's really not much I've been keeping to myself. Most thoughts been voiced out already. But there is an unnatural pull somewhere down my gut. It's that kind of feeling when just thinking about that particular thought makes my heart beat rapidly or irregularly.

I smile down at my parents, finally having something to speak of.

"I met this girl Ally. Mom, she is the most arrogant person in the world. I still remember all the things you taught me about girls and believe me, I stuck to your reminders but…I was just trying to be nice and she keeps on pushing me away. I need your help with Ally, mom. I don't know what to do with her."

After my little monologue, I remain sitting on the grass that is undoubtedly wetting my shorts from behind and stare at my parents' grave longer than is necessary. But I guess there really is no limit on how long you want to stare at an object.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of heels clicking on the sidewalk and I can't help but sense its familiarity. I lift my head up only to see a woman walking by the fence of the cemetery. She has with her a bunch of folders and a medium-sized snakeskin purse with the straps resting on the crook of her arm. That's when a gush of wind blows and a loosely filed paper flutter down onto the sidewalk. The event goes unnoticed by the woman and is oblivious to that piece of paper falling out.

I stand up from my spot on the grass, not even bothering wiping my shorts from behind. I jog my way to the spot on the pavement where the paper lies. It is quite disturbing how it hasn't moved from its spot since another breeze came by seconds ago. I lean down and pick the paper up.

**_Past mistakes often shapes what kind of person they are today_**

I feel my eyebrows meeting at the center in utter confusion. The woman from a while ago may be a quote freak or she may have written this note as an advice to a friend or a relative.

Mentally saying the word advice triggers something and a light bulb suddenly lightens up above my head (if only those can happen in real life). This may be it. I remember from my mini monologue, I asked mom for some kind of advice on how to deal with Ally. This must be the cliché sign that mom had somehow heard my pleadings and found a way to respond to it. As relieving as it sounds, there's a part of me that's wholly terrified about the idea of a deceased communicating with a living being.

I look down on the piece of paper once again trying to process the possible meanings behind the quote my mom had successfully given me. _Past mistakes often shapes what kind of person they are today._ It could possibly mean that Ally had done something wrong in the past, making her the way she is today. Maybe a family-related or a relationship-related problem that once transpired before that resulted into her having a hard time letting new guys in her life again. I wonder if Dez and Elliot had to undergo several challenges just to prove to Ally that they're worthy of a friend. Or if they're lucky enough, they already built a good relationship with Ally before she'd grown cold towards the opposite gender.

Despite all the possible theories or explanations of the quote, I glance up at the sky and give both my parents a big smile. "Thank you."

* * *

**Feedbacks make me happy :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I decided to change Julia's age. I figured that the personality I made for her isn't really appropriate for her age. So I decided she's going to be a teenager as well.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy! Also, don't worry if there's grammatical errors or any other kind of errors. This is my way of proofreading it. I post it and when I read it online, I tend to see more mistakes than when I try to reread and reread it again. Anyway, I'll edit this soon enough :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Finally, it is the weekend. That only means one thing: Julia Lynch is coming today.

Obviously, Riker is supposed to be the excited one between the two of us but it turns out; he isn't too pumped about the idea. I tried asking him why last night after I got home from Orlando and predominantly, Julia is the scarier between the siblings. Riker had a…not so lucky encounter with his younger sibling one time. He told me it happened the last time Julia came over.

She was twelve then and since Riker's father is an agent and his mother is a traveler, both of them were rarely home leaving the older sibling to take care of Julia. She came home one day with a boy in tow. As a matter of fact, Riker was not too happy about it and untimely dropped the bomb. He started lecturing his sister about how she should not date at such a young age and that she should at least wait until he allows her to. Julia, being the hardheaded one completely disagreed with her brother. She started yelling at him, telling him how he's only being moody because the girl he was after at the moment rejected him. All the while, as the siblings were engaged in an all-out war, the boy whom Julia took home with her snuck up from them and left the house. Julia noticed he was gone five minutes after. She was trying her best to control her temper probably to not humiliate herself and seeing that the boy left, she completely lost it. Julia started calling Riker names and other mean-girly stuff but the most painful out of all of it (Riker's words, not mine) was when she screamed at him for being a bad brother and that she doesn't want to see him ever again.

If I were Riker in that situation, I think I will be feeling the same way as well. I mean, Julia's Riker's only sibling and having to hear those words from her is like injecting a pointy spear straight to the heart, the same time being stung by bees.

I glance to my right to look at Riker who is sitting next to me on one of the kitchen's swivel chairs. I notice he's been working 24/7 for the past few weeks and since he's my brother (not by blood, though) I feel a lot sympathetic towards him. No one should be working as hectic as he is. But it is his choice to follow his father's footsteps on being an agent and work for the president for the rest of his life, so I guess I really have no say to this.

Riker notices my staring and his eyebrows meet in confusion. "Something wrong?" he asks, glancing at me for a matter of a second before returning his full attention on his laptop screen.

"Are you really required to do that?" I answer him back a question as I point at the woman on his screen. She's probably a new identity to do some deep research on.

Riker nods, his fingers flying rapidly over the keyboard. "There are different types of agents, Austin. There's one for going after the bad guys, attacking their headquarters and then arresting them—"

"Isn't that the cops' job?" Entirely confused about the concept, I interrupt Richard.

"Part of it." He answers coolly. "You see, cops are tough, but sometimes they aren't tough enough to handle such criminals. Take Archer for instance. He's led twelve gangs and over the course of hunting him down, Miami had lost numerous lives just by doing so. It was the president's decision to let his agents have their hands on the case."

After Riker's explanation, I feel a bit enlightened about the whole agent thing. Somehow, I understand a part of them that the citizens are not quite aware of. I wonder what the other types of agents are there.

As if he had read my mind, Riker continues.

"Then there's the other type of agents. They are the ones assigned for tracking people down. Basically, while the others are on the road engaged in a high-speed chase of some sort, there are agents that stays on the base tracking the path of the targets." Riker says. "I belong to that category, Austin. So does your father."

I feel myself relaxing on my chair, my back slouching a tad. Before it didn't make sense to me how my father says he has a job but as a kid, I knew that if someone has work, he or she is always out of the house. But it intrigued me that my father was always home. He rarely leaves.

"Dad, do you have a job?" I asked randomly one time.

He stopped typing on his keyboard, lifting his eyeglasses before looking down at me. He lets out a small chuckle, as if it's a laughing matter. "Of course I do, Austin. Why did you ask?" He answered me.

I shrugged as I felt myself being lifted by his strong arms and sat me down on his lap. "I'm just curious." I plainly responded.

"About what?"

"Because I never saw you leaving the house. I mean, mom has a job and she always leaves early in the morning. Aren't everyone who has work does that?" I explained.

"Austin, I think you're still too young to understand this. Dad's work requires him to stay home. That's the simplest explanation I can give you." Dad answered.

"What's your job?" I questioned, still being curious as ever. I swear my parents' friends nicknamed me Curious George, like the monkey.

"Like I said, Austin. You're still too young to know."

Now that I know what his job truly is, I kind of understand why my dad never told me about it, even though I convinced him that I can already understand whatever it is even at the age of five. He told me he'd tell me once I turn ten, but apparently, he never had the chance to. Twelve years later, I have to find out from a different person.

"But…if my father's the tracking type, how…why did Archer want him dead?" I ask Riker. I only hope he knows the reason why, considering that he's assigned on Archer's case.

"The team lacked one agent and your father volunteered to be one. He abandoned – well, not completely _abandoned_, but…you get the point. He left his tracking team to join the others. He considered himself as lucky because the night he joined the other team was also the night they were going to ambush Archer's headquarter. Your father arrested him and Archer took his revenge by sending his men to kill him." Riker explains.

Now _everything made sense._ Those three men in that alley wasn't just random drunk hobos looking for something fun to do that night. They were actually Archer's men sent to hunt and put an end to my dad's life. Well, I have to give them the credit. They did such terrific job of killing him…not to mention my mom as well. (Note the boatload of sarcasm included.)

"Austin, are you alright?"

I nod my head as I flash him a small tiresome smile. "I'm fine."

"Look, Julia's going to be here in any minute now so…"

I laugh at Riker. With the way his voice slightly shakes and how his hands are getting a bit fidgety and how he couldn't sit still on the stool, I can tell he's pretty petrified about the mini-reunion that's going to happen any time soon from now. The bad experience he had with Julia the last time she was here is still fresh in his mind. It's hard not to tell that Riker secretly hopes she has forgotten about it and had moved on. Like the man himself said, Julia turns fourteen the following month so it's almost two years since the incident with the boy.

To somehow calm him down, I decide to give him a piece of advice.

"Riker, I may be an only child but…I've seen worse brother-sister fights before and it taught me one thing: _never mess with your younger sister_. Trust me, they tend to be manipulative and controlling." I say to him.

"Well, you're right about that. Julia's everything you just said." Riker agrees.

He and I let out an outburst of laughter, only to be interrupted with the sudden ringing of his doorbell. Both of our heads turn in the direction of the front door and we know exactly who's behind it. Riker's nightmare is about to happen.

"D-do you…do you want to open that for me, Austin?" Riker asks me, lifting his laptop and prepares to head to the living room. "I'm going to pretend I'm too busy to open it myself."

I pat him on the back the same time shaking my head, a massive grin plastered on my face. "Just this one time, Riker. You do know you can't avoid your little sister the whole month. She's going to be here everyday whether you like it or not."

"I know, I know. Just…open it. Don't want to keep her waiting." Riker thinks about this for a moment. "Actually, take your time. Let her wait."

"Douche." I mumble to myself, but with the way Riker chuckles I know he heard me.

I trudge towards the front door and take a peek through the tiny peephole. I gasp in surprise when I see a pair of deep blue eyes looking through it as well. The girl leans away and crosses her arms over her chest, eyes darting from the peephole to the doorknob. Realizing that Riker and I already made her wait outside for a while, I twist the knob, open the door and in come Julia Lynch, dressed in a size bigger band t-shirt, denim shorts and black combat boots. For a moment, she kind of reminds me of Ally: same boyish aura.

I close the door behind her and watch as she scans around the house with keen eyes. I take it that the house is not how it is today the last time she visited. As soon as the door click shut, she twists her body to face me, her head tilting sideways whilst her arms falling on her sides.

"Who are you?" She asks. "Are you Riker's friend? I haven't seen you around before."

I lift my shoulders and hold it in a shrugging position, my lower lip sticking out. "I…I—"

"Julia! There you are." Riker suddenly comes out of nowhere (not literally, he came from the living room which approximately is ten feet away from the front door). He places a hand on the small of her back and leads her to the living room.

I catch sight of Riker glancing over his shoulder, urging me to follow them. His shoulders are a bit tense and his whole body appears to be stiff. He is _definitely _nervous about the whole situation.

I sit down on one of the leather couches in the house – apparently, Riker has a fondness for them – the same time the siblings do so. While engaged in their awkward conversation (Riker being the most awkward), I study them carefully. They seem to me that they are the type of siblings that don't appear to be — well, siblings. Riker's features are nowhere near Julia's. He has bleach blonde hair with a few faded streaks of brown and green eyes, as Julia adorns a naturally straight brown hair and deep blue eyes. His nose is tall and evidently pointy, while Julia's is small and slightly pointed. The only thing that I think the siblings have in common is their height. In comparison to me, Riker is two feet taller and Julia's three feet shorter. It's in the genes, undoubtedly.

"So Julia…" Riker starts. "I want you to meet my friend, Austin. He came from Orlando and he's going to be living here now."

"Orlando?" Julia snorts. "How did you end up here?"

Richard and I share a quick nervous glance. The reason I'm in Miami is highly confidential. We haven't really talked about the possibilities of someone asking such query that we don't have a plan on how to answer it.

I'm about to open my mouth when Richard takes control of the tensing situation. He wraps an arm around her awkwardly and leads them both to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" He offers.

"I'd appreciate a pop." Julia replies softly.

"Water it is."

I remain sitting on my spot on the couch, carefully eyeing Julia up and down, studying her every move and how she acknowledges her brother. I don't know if she's acting that way just because of the incident that happened merely two years ago or that's just how she is. I almost let out a chuckle as I realize that Julia is no less than an Ally. I swear they can be sisters. They tend to have the same arrogant presence that can intimidate anyone the second she steps foot in the room.

Suddenly, an idea pop into my head and I can't help but allow a smirk to show.

"Why don't you go up to your room and unpack?" Riker instructs his soon-to-be-fourteen-year-old little sister.

With a small sigh and an eye roll, Julia stomps up the stairs to her room exhaustingly dragging her suitcase behind her.

Riker and I watch until she's completely out of our sight. I return my attention to my friend noticing him making his way to the living room, two water bottles in hand. He hands one to me as he slumps down on the couch.

"She's a handful, huh?" Riker acknowledges before sipping from his bottle.

I chuckle. "You're looking at a thirteen-year-old Ally actually." I answer.

"Huh." He breathes. "I guess that's just how girls are these days."

"But actually, I think having Julia around will kind of help me along the way." I blurt out, absently twisting the cap of the bottle, tightening it and then letting it loose.

"How so?"

"According to my observation, Julia acts _exactly_ the same way as Ally. If I learn how to deal with Julia, then I'll learn how to deal with Ally as well. Easy."

Riker continuously points his finger at me as he finishes his another round of drinking. As soon as he is done, he nods at me. "I like your thinking."

"Riker! Get your big ass up here! I need your help!" Suddenly, we hear Julia screaming at the top of her lungs, instructing her big brother to come up.

"Language, Julia!" He yells back.

"Whatever!"

Riker looks at me and rolls his eyes, but even before he could get up from the couch, we end up laughing as rolling the eyes reminds us of Julia very much. We both know it will definitely be one of our inside jokes from now on, as if we silently agreed on it.

* * *

I feel my comforter being pulled off of my still body, as the sun streams through the window uninvitingly. I refuse to open my eyes so I pretend I'm still in my slumber. Whoever it is that tries to wake me, is not going to get his or her accomplishment any time soon.

"Come on Austin, or whatever your name is, get up!"

I groan and roll over to the other side of my bed. I smile to myself when I hear Julia letting out an annoyed sigh before walking to the side of the bed I'm currently facing and started poking me hard on my arm.

"Get. Up." She instructs with every poke, each getting harder than the last one. It's pretty painful to be honest, considering that she has unbelievably long nails and if she digs harder, blood will definitely ooze out.

I reluctantly sit up, groaning while sending Julia a glare. Nobody disturbs me from my sleep that is why I developed a strong hatred for my nightmares. "What time is it?" I ask her, suddenly forgetting where I placed my clock on the room.

"It's five in the morning."

"Julia, if we're going to be spending a month in a house together, you should know by now that I don't wake up for another four hours." I mutter, allowing my body to fall back onto the soft mattress.

"No. You need to get up now." She hisses, grabbing my arm and attempts to pull me up from the bed.

"Why do I have to anyway?"

"Because Riker left early for work and I need someone to run with me." She reasons.

"Riker runs in the afternoon. Besides, I used to run alone every time. Why can't you do it?" I ask.

"Becausseeeeee…" She holds out the last syllable longer than necessary. "I'm thirteen and I need some adult supervision?" She grins deviously at me.

I was right. I've been right all along. Sisters can be manipulative, especially if she's younger.

"Please." She begs, this time with a matching pout.

Well, it's not like I have any options here anyway. "Fine." I mumble, getting up from my bed.

Julia jumps in joy before heading out of my room. I follow her, taking my running shoes with me on the way out.

* * *

By the time Julia and I had reached the boundary of our residential area, I'm burning like toast. Even at such time of day, the sun is high up in the sky heating up the whole Miami. Sweat drips off of my forehead and my body is so drench it looks like I bathed in my own perspiration. I'm also losing my well-controlled breathing so I slow down my pace transitioning my run into a light jog.

Julia appears to be nowhere near my condition. She continues running, oblivious to the fact that I'm getting a bit behind. It isn't long before she notices though. She surcease and looks back at me, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Come on whatever your name is, keep up!"

"It's Austin, Julia. How many times do I have to remind you? It's Austin!"

She smirks. "I know. I just like messing with you."

I glare at her as she claps her hand emboldening me to go on. I regain my steady breathing before I take off running once again. The good thing is, we're getting closer to the park and Julia promised that's going to be our finish line. I only hope she's not messing with me when she said that.

* * *

I drop to my knees once I set foot on the sidewalk outlining the periphery of the park. Julia falls down on the grass in front of me, panting. The whole six miles we ran wore us out (mostly me obviously). She glances and smiles at me, but it soon grows into laughter. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"What's funny?" I ask.

Julia shakes her head. "You being dragged by a thirteen-year-old to run six miles are pretty funny to me. It's entertaining to watch." She mocks.

I roll my eyes at her. "Whatever." I mutter.

"I'm gonna go find a water fountain to fill up our bottles." Julia informs, getting up to her feet and motions for me to hand her my bottle. I soon hand her mine. "Go find a good spot. I'll be back in a minute."

"Nah. I think I'm good. It's pretty shady, gives me a break from the scorching sun." I reply.

"Well then, suit yourself." With that, Julia jogs away.

When I made sure that no one plans to kidnap Julia or something (paranoia alert), I rest my back against the base of the tree that's keeping me shaded. As I think about the previous events, it hits me that Julia isn't really that bad. It just so happens that with the way Riker treated her two years ago and how he managed to embarrass her in front of the guy she likes, a part of her grew up that day, so to say. Like, she learnt how to be independent in a way that Riker can't seem to understand. She wanted to show him that she's a big girl and that she can fend for herself if ever the guy breaks her heart. That's what Riker misunderstood about the whole situation. He might have thought that Julia is still the five-year-old sister he remembers that he completely forgot that she's already twelve when the incident happened.

I just hope the same thing goes with Ally. I wish that someday, she can look through the past and see the present and the bright future laid out already in front of her. I hope that she'll realize how many great friends she has that can help her with whatever it is that made her that cold toward guys. To me, it feels like she only sees the bad side of everybody and fails miserably to see the good stuff in them. That's the main thing that irks me about Ally. Part of me just wants to change her…completely. It's for the benefit of every human being.

Better believe it when they say: when you speak of the devil, the devil itself comes.

"Tell me, Austin. Is there a magical tornado that sucks you in and then drops you off to wherever place I'm at? Because it seems to me that wherever I go, you're always there." Ally says, her hands on her hips.

"Hello to you too, Ally." I reply, my voice dripping with pure sarcasm.

"Seriously, what are you doing here? Did you just wake up this morning deciding you want to go to the park and continue your slumber under a tree?" She fires back another one of her 'clever' insults. I'm pretty sure that's what she calls it inside her head.

"No. I decided I wanted to find you and burn your precious little head—"

"Austin! I can't find any water fountains!" Julia suddenly comes running back to me, the water bottles empty.

"It's alright, Julia. We'll just stop by a store on our way home." I reply. I try to completely ignore Ally's presence up to the point where I actually forget she's there. But she makes it so impossible.

"I didn't know you have a little sister." Ally utters.

"Why would you know if you don't even bother asking on the first place?" I retort back, nudging Julia to play along. Hopefully, she'll get the message.

"Burn." I hear Julia muttering under her breath.

"Well…it's not like I care anyway." She answers me. "I'll see you in school."

Once Ally is out of earshot, Julia turns to me. Her arms are crossed, an eyebrow rising in which I can already foretell is meant in a teasing manner. Before she can even open her mouth to speak, I hold my pointer finger up to shush her.

"_Don't_ even think about it." I warn her.

But she goes on anyway. "Austin and Ally sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Very mature, Julia. Very mature." I comment as she continuously sings.

I start walking away to signal Julia that I want to head home now. She follows but she goes on with her insults though.

"Is she your girlfriend, Austin?"

"No, she's not."

"Why? She's pretty."

"She's not my type. She annoys me too much."

"You know what they say…when someone teases you, it means he or she likes you."

"That doesn't apply to me, Julia."

"It should."

I don't answer after that. Before we are officially out of the area of the park, I look back and I see Ally running by the spot we were in a while ago. When I glance back at Julia, her smile reaches her ears.

"You like her, do you?" She questions me.

"I told you, she's not my type." I respond. "I will never like her. _Ever_."

"Won't say I told you when it happens."

I stop dead in my tracks and watch as Julia advances, once again completely unaware that I'm not following behind her. She may have a point, but she may also not. Never have I ever thought I'll be saying this, but…this is the one time I wish Julia were entirely messing with me.

* * *

**Get me to 50 reviews for the next update? I know it's asking too much but I really want to know what you guys think. I know it's getting pretty boring but the next chapter is where it _really _starts *wink* *wink***


	6. Chapter 5

**As I was writing this, I realized there are too many "life lessons" included here. It's not literally ****_life lessons_**** but...the characters are taking it as a joke or to annoy someone. Yeah, that's what I want to say in case some of you have been noticing that. Apparently, life lessons are my characters' favorite thing to say :)**

**Anyway, enjoy! WARNING: LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Weekdays come by too fast for my liking. Sometimes I hate myself for wasting my two days without school. I mean, I don't even remember what I did last Saturday. Well, the run I had with Julia is still very fresh in my mind. It's kind of hard to forget.

I unintentionally slam the door of the passenger seat of Ratliff's car, earning myself a glare and muffled shouts of complaints coming from the bronze haired man inside. I sling my backpack over my shoulder, dreading the seven hours of school ahead. I haven't even reached the doors yet when I hear two familiar voices. One definitely belongs to Ally and the other…I have to turn around to find out. Of course, I know that voice from somewhere. He's none other than Dezmond Weignman.

"Hey, Austin!" Dez greets rather too enthusiastic.

I flinch; his slightly high-pitched voice rings in my ears. "Hey." I manage to greet back. I turn my attention to the girl standing beside Dez and nod at her. "Ally." I address.

She nods back. I can tell that the encounter we had in the park with Julia last weekend is still there in her head, just like me. Like I said, it's pretty hard to forget. But somehow, I'm kind of glad it happened because as the event unfolded, I'm slowly tearing my way through Ally's walls. She appears to be less arrogant and cold towards me. Maybe not but…I really hope that's the case.

"So…" I start in an attempt to make small talk as we usher our way through the crowded halls and to our lockers. It's funny how I found out last Friday that mine is a locker away from Ally on the left side and Dez on the right side. "What's with the screaming?"

"Oh. That?" Ally answers, chuckling. "Dez was in a crash last Saturday. It's really not that major because well…if it is, he wouldn't be with us now, right? Anyway, his car is pretty damaged, I checked it myself, and he asked me if he can carpool since I live just across the street from him."

I nod. "Then…what's the yelling for?"

"Well, Dez wanted to take a detour and grab a hotdog sandwich on the way but I refused because we're going to be late. Don't want to scratch my flawless records." Ally responds, finally reaching our lockers and twisting the knob-like object with perfectly painted numbers around it, to put in our respective codes.

We stop our conversation for a moment to put in and pull out a couple of books and onto our backpacks. In Ally's case, her messenger bag. It kind of fascinates me how she is like one of the richest girls in school but contents herself with a messenger bag. Aren't girls like her supposed to be sporting Prada bags, strutting down the hallways like they own the place? Well, Ally _struts_ but…she's not like those girls. She may be a handful with trusting issues mostly with guys, but she's a lot different if you ask me. She's filthy rich but unpretentious.

As soon as I am done, I notice Ally and Dez standing behind me, waiting for me to finish. I didn't know they are going to wait for me but…oh well. Once I start walking, Ally falls in on my right and Dez on my left. This whole thing seems weird and awkward and unusual for me so I turn my head to look at Ally. She sees me looking at her and she flashes me a smile.

"What're looking at?" She asks, a smile still on her face.

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me?" I answer back a question. "I thought you couldn't stand my presence? Much less my existence?"

Ally's hazel eyes leave mine and decides to focus her vision ahead of her. She shakes her head, laughing. "I don't know, Austin. I think someone put me under a spell." She replies jokingly.

Coming from my left, Dez guffaws, causing for the students in the hallway to look at him. "That's a good one, Ally." He comments.

"I don't think there's anything funny with what I said." The hairs on the back of my neck rise up as I feel Ally's warm minty breath tickle my skin. I crane my neck slightly and see her leaning up against me, whispering.

I, too, then start laughing. Soon enough, Ally joins in.

Apparently, there are two things we are laughing about at the moment. Dez probably thinks we're laughing at what Ally said, while she and I are snickering because of the idea that Dez is basically laughing about a completely different thing. I realize at the moment that _this _is how being a friend to Ally feels like. You don't get her usual glares and scowls. Instead, you get your daily dose of her genuine smiles and adorable laugh. These are the kind of moments that sometimes I wish would last forever…if not eternally, at least let it happen for a bit longer.

The bell rings and just like that, the moment ends.

* * *

My fourth period classroom isn't really that far from the cafeteria, and yet, once the bell rings and I made sure _I _would be the first to leave the room, I still find myself hustling through the crowd. My eyes scan the hallways looking for familiar faces when I realize I don't have to because unfortunately (though I won't admit it), Dez spots me from afar.

"Austin!" He yells, maneuvering his way through the crowd to catch up to me. I know this even when I'm not looking because of his frequent excuse me's and sorry's.

I pretend I don't hear him and keep my eyes straight ahead. Dez reaches me, out of breath. I still don't look at him as this man really, _literally_, annoys me. He hasn't done anything to me to make me feel that way towards him but it's just the vibe. _His _vibe gets me. To make it simple to understand, his personality is basically one of my pet peeves.

"Hey." He breathes. "So I was thinking that since we both have chemistry with Ms. Wallace and she has this group project thing, we should be partners. I mean, we're friends right? We can totally do the project or ditch it to hang out or something."

I ponder this offer for a moment as we head inside the cafeteria and get into the less populated line. Sure Dez is smart and all but, like I said earlier, he annoys me in a way. Accepting that offer has an advantage and one disadvantage. The negative side is I hanging out with Dez will surely only annoy me more. Positive is, he is smart and will probably get me an A.

"So…what do you think?" Dez asks me again when I fail to give him an answer the first time.

"Think about what?" Suddenly, Cassidy joins us in line. It's her tactic to not have to get back at the end of the line.

"Oh. We have this chemistry project thing and I was asking Austin if he wants to pair up with me." Dez answers.

I look over at Cassidy when Dez isn't looking and I give her a look of helplessness. Lucky for me, she gets the message easily.

"Too bad Dez, Austin and I already decided we wanted to do the project together." Cassidy blurts out.

I silently thank her.

"But you don't even have chemistry with Ms. Wallace."

"Of course, I do."

"No, you don't."

"You don't know my schedule, Dez."

With his butt kicked by a girl, Dez walks away. He actually forgot that he was in line for lunch so when Cassidy and I see him slump down on our usual lunch table, he snatches Ally's lunch and feeds himself with it. I notice Ally trying to stifle a laugh because of how ridiculous Dez looks at the moment, with his head bow down, shoulders slugging and his lips into a childish pout.

Cassidy and I finally grabbed our lunch and together, we walk side by side towards our usual table. I sit between Ally and Trish and across from Dez. He's completely trying not to make eye contact with neither Cassidy nor I, embarrassed about the recent happenings.

"Okay…what happened you three?" Brooke asks.

"Dez just got his ass kicked by a girl." I reply.

The whole groups snickers, as Cassidy tries to hide her laugh. Anytime soon, she's going to burst out. Trust me. Someone just has to drop the bomb and on she will go.

"By who?" Brooke questions once again.

"Me." Cassidy answers. That's when she lets out everything she's trying to hold back for the past couple minutes.

It isn't long until the whole table starts bursting out as well. We know very much how Dez doesn't like his butt getting kicked by a girl. He told us it made him appear weak.

"Shut up, guys." Dez mumbles.

"Why? It's true though." Elliot says.

"Just shut up."

The whole group immediately stops laughing but I don't. When I think of something being funny, the humor has a tendency to stay in my head for a long time. I'm actually one of those kids where everyone already gotten over the joke and I'm still laughing my brains off.

I start snorting once again, which immediately affects everyone like it's some kind of disease. Soon, we are definitely the loudest group to ever inhabit the cafeteria.

"I said…_STOP_!" Dez suddenly yells at the top of his lungs, pushing Ally's lunch back to her and storming out of the room.

We all fall silent after our friend's unexpected and unusual outburst. Usually, Dez is the happy-go-lucky of the group. He rarely gets mad so it is kind of alien to us how he just yells like that and walks out. That's not the Dezmond Weignman we know.

"Lesson learned: _never _mess with _the _Dezmond Weignman especially when he's mad for such a silly reason as he turns into _Hulk_ when it happens." Ally says, her voice loud enough as if she's addressing the whole lunchroom, which grows silent as well just like us.

Tension blankets the atmosphere around us and it's not hard to tell almost everyone wants to break the ice and turn things back to normal, as if the Dez incident never happened. There are a few quick and stolen glances from everyone and I can feel Ally's boots hitting my leg accidentally a few times. The 'kick' was meant for Kira but apparently, her legs are short and couldn't quite reach the person she's trying to hit.

I'm about to open my mouth because I just can't handle it anymore, when Kira, who's silent the whole while, speaks for the first time. The ice is finally broken.

"Hey guys, have I told you about what my dad got me for my birthday?" She asks.

"It was your birthday?" I question. "Why didn't you say so? Happy birth—"

"My birthday's last week, Austin. It was before you came." She interrupts me.

"Still, happy birthday." I say.

She smiles at me. "Well, thank you very much." Kira turns to the whole group. "Anyway, remember that massive empty vacant room in my house?"

Only Klaire nods.

"My dad finally gave the room to me. At first, I was rambling on about what I should do with the room and then realized that I don't have to because..." she pauses to stimulate suspense, "my dad turned it into a combat room!"

"A combat room?" I ask.

Kira nods. "Yeah. You know, the room filled with different kinds of training stuff. More like a gym but…you get what I'm trying to say here?" She asks all of us.

"Why would he give you a combat room?" Elliot asks.

"As a kid, I've always wanted to be like Lara Croft or something. Whenever we go to shopping malls, I always go to this particular toy store. I wouldn't look at Barbie dolls, I look for weapon toys." Kira explains. "So…my dad finally came to his senses that I would never be that type of girl, and got me a room full of things I love."

I think about this for a while. For the past few weeks, Riker, Ratliff and I had been having a hard time plotting our revenge. We're still on the part where we study our enemy and learn how they fight or how their teams work. But since I'm growing impatient with the slow progress we're making, I decide to take the whole thing to the next level. If Riker and Ratliff won't do it yet, _I _will.

"Hey Kira." I call. "Is it okay if I come home with you after school and check out the room?"

"Today? After school?" She asks. "Sure, but…there's just one problem."

"What?"

"My dad is very strict about boys because I'm his only daughter. He doesn't like it when I bring someone home with me, so what I was thinking is that we should have someone tag along with us so he won't get suspicious." She stops but then quickly adds, "It's not like we're dating or anything, if you get what I mean."

I nod. "Yeah, I do know what you're trying to imply." I look around the table, seeing if anyone is a candidate to come with Kira and I after school. "Who wants to come and check out the combat room with us?"

"Can't." Ally mutters, her fingers rapidly typing away on her phone's keypad.

"Homework." Brooke says.

"I have some club meeting after school." Elliot excuses.

"I already made plans. Sorry." Trish reasons.

"Cassidy?" I turn to her, she being the only one without an excuse yet.

Her expression as she glances around the table tells me that she has no choice but to agree to come. Cassidy's eyes finally lands on mine, grinning. "I guess I'll be going after all."

* * *

Kira Starr is a wealthy British girl residing in America.

When she parks her car on the driveway, the three of us unloads and Cassidy and I couldn't hide our gasps. Kira's house structure is really something you won't see frequently. There's a huge rectangular stonewall in the middle as if it's supporting the two pairs of unevenly stacked squares on each side. Glass windows seem to be the popular trend these days as I'm seeing a lot of them lately, especially on Riker's neighborhood. Her lawn is mowed to perfection and is unmistakably very green. There are only a meager amount of flowers, mostly red roses and orange tulips. I take a wild guess those are Kira's favorites. A flight of stairs leads to the massive French doors that are also made up of—you guessed it, glass. Not entirely though as the upper part is glass and the lower is made of an expensive wood that I can't quite identify what.

Kira glances back at the two of us and I notice the girl beside me examining the entire exterior of the house. Maybe a better word to describe it is mansion.

The blonde push the doors open and we follow inside.

If even possible, the interior is more classy-looking than the exterior. And I'm only talking about the living room, not the entire house. On the left side of the room are large sets of shelves with the television (_Friends _marathon is on) placed on the middle shelf with the biggest space. Loads of DVDs are alphabetically arranged on the shelf below and the player sits on the very bottom of the shelf. Right side of the shelf is where the books are. Surprisingly, Kira is a bookworm. Next to the shelves is an opening that leads to a hallway with walls made of stone unevenly stacked creating a jagged pattern. Looking straight ahead from where I stand in the doorway is a giant wall made up of glass, like the outside, separated only by a couple inches of wood. The lower glass part are sliding doors that leads to the backyard with a massive swimming pool and a Jacuzzi, and the upper part acts as windows. On the farthest right is another glass door that leads to the backyard. A short polished rectangular wood is resting against the wall with a couple artistic figurines thoughtfully chosen, as if the person who decorated it took his or her time to know which pieces would go perfectly with it. A huge thousand-dollar worth of a painting hangs above the table. To complete the whole look of the living room, in the middle are peculiar looking set of monochrome furniture, and the floors made up of shiny marble.

"Combat room's this way, guys." Kira says, breaking Cassidy and I from our awestruck trance at the moment.

She leads us towards the hallway where the walls are stones. At the end of the hall is a normal looking door. Huh, I thought it would be more special than this. Her fingers gently taps something on the wall and a vague outline of a keyboard with only numbers on it appears out of nowhere. I can't exactly figure out what numbers she's punching in, as the keypad is only a faint projection, mostly like a ghost. The door swings open and we step in, only to see a metallic door. Once again, Kira makes the keypad reappear and punches another set of numbers as the pass code.

After three more metallic doors and ghostly keypads, we finally make it inside the combat room that Kira had been bragging on and on during lunch a while ago.

The moment I enter the room, the first thing I notice is another hallway. Although short, both walls are lined up with different kinds of body armor. I recognize some of them: fencing armor, wrestling helmets, just to name a few. Past the hallway comes a very large, spacious high ceiling gymnasium. Not as huge as most gyms are but, too large for my liking.

"This is where the climbing stations are." Kira says as she leads us to the left side of the gym. On the walls are different kinds of climbing practices, like a wall for rock climbing, or if you are not trained enough, you can go and take a practice on the wall climbing. The middle of the station is a table containing the necessary safety equipments.

"In the middle is where my dad decided to put all my training stuff. Like for example, I do gymnastics so I have to have these bars. When I don't have them because I only take it during the weekends, I do basic exercises to keep myself fit, that's why these treadmills and elliptical are here." Kira explains. "Also, we decided to put the wrestling mats on this section as well because my brother does wrestling. Every time he visits from college, he always spends his time doing it to maintain his shape, that's why it's here too."

Cassidy and I nod in understanding. Ever since we came in, we find ourselves lacking the ability of verbal communication.

"And _this_," Kira says, pointing at the right side of the gym, "is my most favorite section. The shooting ranges."

As expected and what I have been waiting to see since we came, almost the entire area is lined up with weapons, guns specifically. From pistols to A-Ks to rifles, and other types of guns anyone is legally permitted to own.

Aside from the closed rooms that are the shooting range, the fencing area is also located on the right side of the gym. I'm not really someone who goes gaga over the sport, but I find it interesting that Kira does it in her spare time.

"You fence?" I ask, motioning on the small arena.

Kira nods. "I just started a week ago. I used to do it outside in the backyard before I got this gym."

"How many times do you do it in a week?" This time, it is Cassidy who questions.

"Oh, I only do it for fun. But what I do most is gymnastics and the shooting ranges."

"Can I try the shooting range?" I ask hopefully.

Kira's face lights up. "Oh, of course you can! Wanna go against each other?" She challenges. "Whoever shoots closer to the bulls eye gets fifty bucks."

I'm pretty confident that I'm going to win this challenge because when Ryan Liv was still alive, he works as a stunt manager and he's kind of obsessed with guns as well so he takes me to his own range and teaches me a few basics. I accept the challenge and Kira hands me the safety equipments.

Cassidy stays outside as Kira and I steps in the range. We're both using pistols and she insists we wear different colored gears. Of course, she gets the pink glittered earmuffs with the letter K on it while I get the red one.

I take my position and glance at Kira, seeing she's at the position as well. "Ready?" I ask, yelling since the plastic separating us circumscribes our hearing ability. Also, the earmuffs we're adorning.

"Bring it on, Austin." She answers back.

With my feet shoulder width apart and my shoulders relaxed; I align my gun with the target and get prepared to shoot. On the count of three, I hear Kira taking her fire and I take mine a second after. We lower our guns the same time and glance at each other. We signal Cassidy to come in, as she volunteered to be the judge. She reasoned that Kira or I might cheat when deciding who's the winner.

We step back as we watch Cassidy inspecting both our targets. Her toothy grin suggests she's already picked a winner. She makes her way to our spot.

"So…?" Kira starts.

"Austin wins." Cassidy declares.

"What?" The raven-haired girl beside me bellows.

"What can I say?" I turn to her, holding my palm open, waiting for my fifty bucks. "I'm trained."

"Well, I am too!" She defends as she slams the money onto my palm, removing her gear and storming out of the room.

"She doesn't like losing that's why she hates competition." Cassidy informs me as I remove my earmuffs as well.

"Huh." I chuckle. "Kind of reminds me of Dez."

"That's why they clicked."

When I step out of the shooting ranges, my phone suddenly rings. I pull it out of my pocket while Cassidy offers to put back my equipment to where it belongs. As I press the phone against my ear, I see Kira in the middle section of the gym, trying to take her anger out on the poor punching bag. She looks so vicious and strong even when wearing leather pants and high heels.

"Austin, where are you? You need to come home now. It's urgent." I hear Ratliff's voice from the other end of the line.

"Okay. I'll be there in five." I reply.

I stuff my phone back in my pocket, glancing around in search for Cassidy. Since Kira is busy with her punching bag and she's still mad at me, Cassidy is my second option. I see her inspecting the body armors by the small hallway.

I run up to her. "Cassidy!" I call out.

She quickly turns to me and a small smile appears on her features. "Austin." She utters.

"Listen, Kira is still upset with me and I really need to go. Can you tell her I'm sorry and thank you for showing me her combat room? I really need to leave, it's urgent." I explain.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Can't talk about it right now, but…can you please do it for me?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Thanks. Bye, Cassidy."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

When I park the car on the driveway, I feel like adrenaline had taken over my system because I'm outside the front door, opening it all in a matter of seconds. I don't know what to expect when I come home. Is someone hurt? Did someone break into the house and stole some things? Did the police finally found out my whereabouts? Not that I'm a fugitive or anything, but I'm still considered as a missing person in Orlando. I don't know why Riker's not taking care of that. I should really remind him some time.

"Riker! Ratliff! Julia!" I call them out one by one, as if I'm doing a roll call.

Julia comes running down the stairs, never caring about the fact that one little slip could do so much harm. "How many times do we have to remind you not to run down the stairs?" I scold.

She places her hands on her hips. "And how many times do I have to tell you that it's never going to happen?"

I sigh. I know I can't win the argument, especially when my opponent is Julia Lynch. Instead of thinking of a witty comeback, I roll my eyes at her. "Where's your brother?"

"He's in his office with his other friend. I don't remember his name but I think it's something like Ryan? Rick? Rudolf? Richard—"

"Okay, now you're just stating random names." Clearly not interested with the exchange between us anymore, I interrupt. "It's Ratliff."

"Yeah. That's it. How did you know?"

"Long story, not enough time."

"Oh, come on. I have _lots _of time."

I ignore her as I make my way to the basement. Unfortunately, she follows. I open Riker's office door and once he eyes Julia behind me, his eyes widen and immediately yells: "Close the door! Close the door! Quick! Just close the goddamn door!"

Ratliff being the closest to it, reacts too late causing for Julia to slip in before he can even close it. Riker and I face palm in disappointment.

"Sorry." Ratliff apologizes.

"Life lesson one-oh-one: don't try to outrun Julia Lynch because trust me, you can't." Julia says proudly.

"Julia, you need to leave. _Immediately_." Riker warns.

"Why? Am I not 'big enough' for your games?" She mocks.

"Julia, just leave. Please."

Instead of obeying her big brother, Julia walks around Riker's desk and leans down to take a good look at his laptop. "Operation: Archer Revenge?" She reads, scoffing. "How lame."

Riker quickly shuts his laptop and swivels his chair to face his sister. "Leave." He warns, his voice as cold and commanding as I've ever heard before. It was this one time when I needed something from him and I came down to his office and heard him scolding one of his co-tracking agents.

Julia, hardheaded as she is, pretends she didn't hear her brother as she widens her eyes and her mouth forming an O. "You're planning a revenge? On who?" She questions as she saunters her way to me.

"It's private information." I answer, seeing Riker shaking his head behind her.

"Please. I'm fourteen next month. It means I'm not a kid anymore I'm a teenager. I think I can already handle whatever it is that you guys are plotting behind my back." Julia pleads.

I look into her eyes and I feel like it's speaking to me. It's like she's sending me a message that her tongue can't. I tear my gaze from hers and look at Riker with pleading eyes. Hearing him sigh and nodding his head in defeat, I smile at Julia and explain everything to her starting from the very beginning. From my parents' death, to how Riker found me. I told her how long we've been trying to find Archer and when we found him, I told her how we're using Ally as a threat to him.

"I can help." Julia offers as soon as I finish the story.

"Julia—" Riker starts.

"Yes, I can!" Her figure twists to face her brother. "Like I said, I'm old enough for this. Besides, I'm fast and you guys desperately need someone like me. I mean, look at you. Do you think any of you can sneak around without making any noises? I bet you guys are heavy footed."

"Hey!" Ratliff suddenly chirps in.

"Please Riker, let me help you." She begs. "It's the least I can do to pay you back."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do." Julia looks down at her shoes. "Remember the incident two years ago? I never had the chance to tell you this but…I'm thankful that it happened. I mean, I was eager to get rid of that guy but I just don't know how."

"But—"

"When you started yelling at me," Julia interrupts, "I took that as an opportunity to show him who I really am when I'm angry and when he left, I felt like I should continue the act since he might just be standing outside the door."

"I thought you liked him?"

Julia scrunches her face in disgust as she waves her hand dismissively. "Nah. He's a dickhead—"

"Language." Riker warns in his big brotherly tone.

"Whatever." Julia rolls her eyes. "So, am I in or not?"

"I say she's a good addition." Ratliff comments. "We never know but we may be doing a lot of sneaking around at some point."

"Yeah." I agree.

Riker sighs, still completely doubtful about letting his own little sister in the team. "Fine." But he agrees anyway.

"Yes!" Julia celebrates. "Thank you so much, guys. This is awesome!"

"_Anyway_," Riker says, "we have a slight problem."

"What?" I ask.

"You see, I have this strategy already planned out perfectly but, when I went to try and sneak out a few weapons we could use—"

"Whoa. Hold up. Weapons? Are we killing anyone?" Julia interrupts.

"We're not killing anyone, Julia. We're going to be using it for protection _only_." Ratliff answers.

Julia mouths _Oh_, nodding.

"As I was saying, I couldn't sneak out a few and now…I'm trying to revise our plan without using any but there's just no way around it. One way or another, we really need to use them." Riker says.

Suddenly, something clicks.

"I know where we can get our weapons." I notify them.

"And where is that?" Ratliff asks.

"I have this friend in school. She owns a combat room and…I was just there this afternoon actually. She has this certain section in her gym that is dedicated for firing guns. She has shooting ranges and she owns a variety." I respond.

"Who says we're using guns?" Ratliff questions.

"What do you exactly have in mind, Ratliff? A baseball bat, a stick?" Julia asks. I truly admire this girl.

"Well…" He grows uncomfortable from his seat. "Are there any other suggestions?"

Julia and I snicker and we give each other a high-five.

"We don't have any other options, Ratliff. Guns are my first choice and that's what I'm trying to sneak out a while ago in the base camp." Riker utters from behind his worktable.

"So…are we going to be using her weapons or what?" Julia asks, obviously getting impatient with the meeting.

"I guess we can borrow it." Riker shrugs.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. She doesn't let anyone know about that room and…borrowing it from her means revealing our plan." I reply.

"Then I guess we have some stealing to do." Riker grins and so did Julia and Ratliff. I soon find myself grinning as well.

"But," I add. "She has at least five burglar free doors before we can get to the actual room. And every door has its own pass code."

I see Riker holding up a finger as he picks up his phone from the table. He browses through his contacts first before finally finding the number he is looking for. My eyebrows furrow as he presses the device against his ear.

"Who are you calling?" I ask.

"Someone who can help us with that problem."

* * *

We are all in the living room; impatiently waiting for the person Riker called a while ago. He told us she is a great help especially since her expertise revolves around breaking codes.

"What time did she say she's going to be here again?" Ratliff questions.

As if on cue, the doorbell rings and we all get to our feet eagerly for two reasons. Out of shock being the first and the second, she's finally here.

Riker opens the door and a girl with blonde hair and slim figure walks in. Already she's smiling at us all.

"Austin, this is Rydel Fox and she's here to save your sorry ass by hacking through your friend's security system."

* * *

**Get me to 50 reviews for the next update? Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took too long. I've been busy this summer, plotting my future stories and then outlining it. Also, I've been on Wattpad more recently. I'm posting my stories there as well. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. You're in for a surprise ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Thirty-seven…thirty-eight…thirty-nine…"

Sweat trickles down my forehead as I push myself harder to achieve my goal of fifty push-ups. I have not been training for the past couple of months and regaining that lost strength is hard work. Ratliff tells me that the mission is starting to get substantial and I really need to be in my best shape if I want to go against the syndicate. Not really Archer himself but his men.

Also, being around Riker and Ratliff is starting to make me conscious of my body. They both have buff, built statures with toned arms and abdomen. Another factor that made me realize I need to start training again is when Julia and I had that run. Usually, six miles isn't that hard for me but after months of not having _any _exercise, I feel like a slug crawling my way to the finish line.

"Forty-eight…" I push harder. "Forty-nine…" I clench my jaw, feeling the burning sensation in my arms. "Fifty." I push myself up using my arms and give it a light stretch. Sipping from my water bottle, I make my way to the punching bag located at the center of Riker's mini-gym.

I place my hands on both sides of the punching bag and before I can even take my first punch, Rydel walks in. The team decided to let her stay for the night because tonight is when we're going to rob Kira's house and get those needed weapons. She stalks to the other side of the gym, retrieves a pair of gloves and joins me in the punching bag section.

She notices my staring and places her hands on her hips before nodding towards me. "So, what's your plan for tonight, kiddo?" She asks, taking her first punch.

I take my first hit as well. "I thought Ratliff is in charge of that?" I ask back a question.

"He's not the only person assigned with the thinking, Austin. You must help as well. You know, bouncing off ideas with each other." She answers.

I feel a warm sensation taking over my cheeks. I try to hide myself behind the punching bag, eager to not let Rydel see my blushing. "I know that." She has a point, honestly.

"Well…?" She holds out the last two consonants as she high-kicks her own punching bag.

"Well, of course, the first thing we need to do is to get Kira out of her house. I remember her telling me that her father is rarely home and her mother's gone, so I don't think we have any problem."

"Any maids? Caretakers?" Rydel inquires, purposely leaving the sentence hanging.

"Oh. She doesn't have maids." I reply. "Her father wants to raise her as an independent person."

Rydel nods. "Good." She catches her punching bag and hugs it, as if she's trying to stop the object in order for her to take a quick rest. "Then I guess we don't have any problems at all."

"How about the security cameras?" I question, punching.

The blonde flashes me a wide smile. "We've got that covered for you, already." She responds.

Rydel continues punching as I absently watch her do her thing. I am pretty confident about the whole strategy I planned in my head and I shouldn't be worrying about it a lot. But I am. Different scenarios on how the night will turn out keeps on playing in my mind. What if my plan on keeping Kira out of her house backfires and she catches us robbing her combat room? If that happens (knock on wood), the whole plan to avenge my parents will go down to ashes as well. Ally is our target and I can't risk losing her. She's the closest person I have to getting to Archer. Au contraire, this night may turn out to be just as we had planned. Running through the step-by-step I conjured in my head, my confidence in getting this job done suddenly returns. I just have to make sure the English girl stays out of her abode and then poof! I'm done.

"Excuse me. I have to go." I tell Rydel as I take off the gloves I'm wearing.

She gives me a nod as a response, the same time she kicks her punching bag. Rydel makes weird noises when she punches and kicks.

I exit the mini-gym and quickly head up to my room, which unfortunately is next to Julia's. It's hard getting sleep at night when you know that you have a hyperactive teenager settling next to you. I roll my eyes once I reach the stairs for Julia is playing her music superfluously loud. I make sure to bang on her door when I pass by it.

Just as expected, I hear a "_hey!"_ from behind her door.

I reach my room, just in time for Julia to open up her door and attack me. I briskly twist the lock so she can't get in. I just hope she don't know how to pick locks. I wait for a moment to see if she will attempt to open it, but, five minutes later, nothing happens. That decides it; it's safe to pry away from the door.

Reaching for my phone in my jeans back pocket, I look out my window and see that it's already complete darkness outside. Although the medications and other treatments Riker gives and teaches helps me get through my complicated state, the feeling of being followed is still pretty much there, especially at dark. I should bring company with me then, tonight.

I'm lucky I have Kira's phone number, which makes sense since she's the first person I met in Marino High School. I click on it and place my phone against my ear, immediately hearing her ringtone. I can't help but smile.

Kira is a really great girl and I almost feel bad about what I am about to do to her tonight. She's one of my friends, even though Riker told me that I shouldn't get attached to anyone, as befriending Ally's friends is only part of the plan; temporarily friends, but not permanently. On the bright side though, I shouldn't even be feeling this way as we're only _borrowing_ her weapons. The only difference is that we're not asking for any of her permission. We're only going to be taking and then returning it.

Her sweet voice rings in my ear and I'm taken back to reality, where I'm suppose to go to this innocent girl's house and steal her most valuable prized possessions in a few hours. "Hello?"

"Hey Kira, it's me Austin." I say. "Um…I was just wondering if you have any plans for tonight?"

I hear her chuckling. "Wow. Is Austin Moon asking me out?" She teases. I know she's nowhere near interested in me as she already has her eyes set on someone. A guy named Elliot Henley in particular.

"Actually, no. I know you like someone else but…can you do me a favor tonight?" I answer.

"Sure, anything."

"Um…Ally is going to a local band concert a town over tonight and she asked me to come with her but I couldn't. But I just can't leave her alone, right? So I figured maybe if you're free, you can come with her?" I ask.

It is entirely true though. Ally mentioned a while ago in school that she's going to a concert tonight and she needs someone to come with her. Obviously, I wasn't her first choice but…at least she asked me! It's considered an improvement in our relationship.

"Wait. She asked you first?" I can clearly hear the mocking tone in Kira's voice.

"I'm not exactly her first choice but…"

Kira laughs. "Okay, okay. I'll go with her." She says.

After we say our goodbyes and I telling her to remind me that I owe her something (which she counters that I don't), I hang up, feeling victorious about the night's plan. Even though it's not taken into action yet, I know it's going to be remarkably successful.

* * *

Putting on our ski masks, Julia and I unload the car and sprints through Kira's extravagantly luxuriant lawn.

Both of us are wearing full-on black attire. Since Julia's hair is brown, she only has to put it up in a bun and hide it in her mask. I, being the one with the bleach blonde, has to temporarily spray my hair black. Julia, of course, made fun of it.

"I still can't get over how ridiculous you look with black hair." She comments, running up the steps leading to Kira's French doors.

"For Christ's sake! Can you stop it? We're on a serious shit right now!" I half-whisper. From the corner of my left eye, I see Julia rolling her eyes. On my right, I see the security cameras turning to focus on us.

There really is no need to worry for that because Rydel has got in under control. She's actually inside the van right now, parked two blocks away from Kira's mansion. This morning, she and Riker drove all the way here and since Kira's in school and her dad's at work, nobody's around. They did pretty well with the lurking (maybe they took Julia along with them to do the job), and taking the security tape with them. Like most cliché people do in the movies, they use the recording from the last hour and let the same video run for two hours, to have a faux appearance that nobody is breaking into the house. Though I've seen that technique tons of times before, I still think it's pretty genius.

I decide to lead Julia to the backdoor instead and enter the house through the sliding doors. I found out the last time I was in Kira's house, before I completely left that day, the backdoors have less security alarms than the front. In my opinion, I think the whole setup is highly unintelligible. The back part of the mansion should contain more cameras, as it is always where most burglars break in. I mean, who in their right minds would go in through the front door when the neighbors can easily see you? Unless you're trying to purposely send yourself behind bars.

When we are nearing the sliding doors, in the corner of my eye, I catch a slight movement coming from the far end of the backyard. I stop in my tracks, causing for Julia to slam face first onto my back. I hear her hissing and cursing under her breath.

"Geez, Austin." She says.

"I think I saw someone." Completely ignoring her comment, I notify her about the shadow moving in Kira's yard.

"But you said we're alone!" Keeping in mind that we have to keep silent throughout the whole duration, she half-yells at me.

"I know but…" I turn to her. "We may not be the only ones trying to break in."

Suddenly, I see the outline of the shadow again. It moves relatively fast. One second it stands by the fence, and the next thing I know, I see the shadow inside the house. I close my eyes and shake my head trying to clear my mind of any unwanted thoughts slowly invading every part of my brain. I focus on the more important agendas of the night, like, getting in to the house and gathering all the necessities we need. I focus on the marvelous team we have. Riker, for tracking people down; Ratliff, for strategies and sometimes for tie breaking; Julia, sneaking around she says is her best factor, and Rydel, the mastermind of breaking even the most complicated code in the universe.

But neither of those helped me from taking my mind away from those thoughts that haunts me as of now.

"Austin, are you okay?" I hear Julia asking me, her tone overflowing with worry.

I open my eyes and there it is again. The moment I lay my eyes on the shadow, I feel like the world around me stops, freezes, unmoving. It may have only been an outline of a person but I can't be mistaking myself. I know that figure like the back of my hand. It could have been anyone, but I know deep inside me that I'm seeing it – _him _– again.

The shadow materializes and my breath hitches.

It is the same man I've been seeing for the past eleven years. His head is bald like I remember, and his eyebrows still as bushy. His lips are slightly thick and his teeth are the perfect evidence that he's been smoking his whole life. His body is still just the way I remembered. His shoulders leaning forward, his back causing to slouch, and his upper body too buff that it seems like his lower half couldn't carry its weight any longer. He's always wearing that tattered worn out red shirt and faded blue jeans and hat. I always see him with a cigarette being held in place by his teeth, and tonight is no exception.

Knowing for a fact that I standing in the open can easily catch his attention, I should be moving somewhere covert, some place where he won't see me. But as the world around me freezes, so do my legs and feet. My brain can't transfer its signals to move my lower half as much as I try hard to. I open my mouth to scream at myself to move but as I do so, no words are coming out. I'm mute.

All of a sudden, the figure moves and turns its head towards my direction. He catches my eye and I know I'm doomed. He does a 180-degree turn to entirely face me. For a moment, he just stands there watching me. He's grinning harshly and cackling at me, obviously aware of the matter that I can't move my legs, meaning I have no escape. Once again, I try to help my brain send signals for my legs to move but it's futile. No matter what I do, it's useless.

The man resumes cackling and smirking like he wants to decapitate me, but maintains his spot in the backyard. Never moving an inch closer. In that moment, I'm confused. If I'm standing out here in the open, completely impotent and unmoving, shouldn't have he attacked by now?

I wait for another moment to see if something will happen. Nothing. Still on the same standing position, never lifting a foot to take even a single step towards me.

Then I begin to hear it. The man in front of me opens his mouth and bellows, his halfway finished cigarette falling onto the grass. His fists are shaping into balls whilst his knuckles are turning the brightest shade of white, as he leans forward and continue screaming. It's not the natural high-pitched roar, albeit it is extremely loud. I avert my gaze away from him as if it can block all the unwanted noise ringing in my ears, only to glance back at him again abruptly hearing a girl's voice. He's still in his spot; never moving, alone, and yet, I hear a woman's voice mixed in with his. She screeches like nails on chalkboard.

My hands find its way to my ear. The screaming grows louder and the balls of my palms press harder, in an attempt to banish the noise.

I thought it couldn't get any worse. The earth beneath my feet begins to shake and the furniture from the inside of Kira's house dance across the polished marble floor. I sink to the ground and dissolve into tears. The sound is too overwhelming and the shaking of the ground is inexorable that there is nothing that I want at that exact moment but to exile these verisimilitude nightmare. My head soon starts pounding as tears continuously pour onto my already sallow skin.

Soon, the whole situation is too much to handle and I'm relatively certain I screamed.

* * *

Halfway into consciousness, I feel a dainty hand reach for my pockets to retrieve the small portable radio link that allows Julia and I to have clear communications with the team back in the van.

I can hear Julia's unsteady breathing and frequent pants as she struggles to find the device she's looking for. She mumbles something under her breath once I feel her removing the portable radio from my pocket.

"Riker!" She yells on the gadget. "Riker! Come here quick! Austin, he's…he's…something happened and I don't know what it is. He's…" she tries to produce a sentence but fails miserably due to her irregular breathing.

I hear a scratching sound, which can only come from the radio, and Riker's voice follows after it. "Where are you exactly? Are you already inside?" He questions, as muffled noises can easily be heard in the background.

"We haven't even gotten inside yet. We're at the backyard and Austin started telling me that he saw a shadow and then…something weird happened after that." She breathes heavily, but at least it's soon turning to normal.

I decide to open my eyes to let Julia know that I'm conscious and nowhere near dead. I gasp for air once I lift my eyelids open, causing for the girl to jerk back in surprise. She sees me awake and springs herself onto me, flinging her arms around my neck.

"You're awake. Oh my gosh, you're alive!" She utters, still holding me tight as if once she let go, I'll be gone and fall into unconsciousness yet again.

She presses a button on the portable radio and speaks into it. "Riker, he's awake! Where are you? You gotta be quicker!" She demands.

The same scratching sound erupts from the device and I soon hear Riker's familiar voice again. "I'll be right there. Hang on."

Julia holds me in her arms, her embrace still as tight even after Riker comes to rescue. My eyes look past him and see Ratliff and Rydel running behind him, eager to find out what the whole commotion is about.

The blonde boy kneels beside me and offers me a water bottle. "Austin, are you alright? What happened exactly?" Riker interrogates.

I take a swig of the water bottle before I tell him the past events that occurred. Once I'm done, I hand the bottle to Julia, which she gladly takes. "I…" I clear my throat. "I was preparing to break in to the house, so close to asking Rydel if she's punched in the lock code for the backdoors when I saw this shadow in the corner of my eye. I thought someone was trying to break in as well, but it was far more than that. The world around me suddenly stops and…and I can't move my legs and that's when I saw him, Riker. I saw that man again. He started yelling at the top of his lungs and then there's…there's an earthquake out of the blue and I just…I just couldn't handle it anymore and…" I can't finish my sentence any longer.

"That's when I saw him collapse and he grew unconscious." Julia finishes for me. "For a moment, I thought he was dead and…and I panicked."

Riker studies me for a while before letting out a heavy sigh. He instructs me to take another gulp of water, before pulling me towards him and enveloping me in his arms. Usually, I don't like it when I'm engaged in a man-to-man hug, but I couldn't care less tonight. All that is running through my mind is that I'm alive and I still have Riker. We still have each other.

"You told me they weren't occurring anymore." Riker utters once he pulls away from the hug.

"I didn't say they're not coming back forever." I reply. "I only said that it happens rarely since the treatment. But when it does, at least it comes with warning."

"Did tonight had a warning?" Riker questions.

I shrug my shoulders, not really sure if tonight's hallucinations did have a forewarning. I try to remember the events leading up to it and already I have my answer. "I guess it was when I saw that shadow."

Riker nods, pursing his lips together. "Do you want to go home? Let's do this some other time." He says.

I shake my head; my eyes going straight into Julia's blue ones. "I don't want to do this later. I want to finish now. If I keep on setting Kira up, she might get suspicious." I explain.

"Are you sure, Austin?" Julia asks me. "I know you're only trying to consider what I feel about this. I'm excited, yes, but I'm okay if we don't do it tonight. I'm worried about you and your condition." She says, her voice soft.

"No." I protest. "We'll do this tonight."

"But—"

"No. Not some other time, but tonight." I stand up to my feet, already heading back to where Julia and I left off. I do not want to hear anymore saying about what had happened to me. I try to put up a gallant demeanor to convince my team that I'm indomitable. I'm still standing and won't be backing down anytime soon.

I'm Austin Moon for a reason.

I look back to my team and see a mix of trepidation and incredulity. I smile at them before speaking. "Trust me. I can do this." I turn to Riker. "Please."

He stares into my eyes for a tad longer. His green irises softens and something about it tells me that he knows I am capable of continuing the plan, but at the same time he worries about my condition. We both know I've never had that kind of hallucination before. It seems like it purposely left me alone for months only to fire back with such ultimatum that it brought me to my weakest peak.

I see Riker placing a hand on Julia's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. His sister turns to look up at him and he smiles once their eyes meet. Riker mouths '_go_' to Julia and she immediately comes running straight to me. She snakes her arm around my waist, her touch so gentle as if to remind me that she won't be making any further harm and will be with me throughout.

I nod at her in response.

"So…" Rydel, unexpectedly, speaks up. "Are we back on?"

"Let's do this." Julia and I say in unison.

* * *

We manage to get in the house with Rydel dictating a series of numbers into our portable radios. Once inside, I guide Julia towards the hall that leads to the combat room. She knows well enough not to get distracted with the elegance of the mansion. The unusual set of furniture and rare figurines don't do much to her goal-set mind. She has one intention, and she sticks to that.

"Rydel, we're at the door right now." I speak through the radio as my hand explores the wall, trying to find that certain spot that will make the ghostly keypad to appear. "Have you gotten the codes yet?"

"Already got it." She comments back, perfectly in time for the keypad to make its appearance. "Alright, here it is: five, five, three, seven, nine, eight." I punch in the numbers as she dictates.

"We're in." I say.

As we're breaking the pass codes, Julia searches for that spot on the wall while I punch in the numbers once Rydel tells us she has got it. Three more and we're in.

I keep on looking behind my back in case a caretaker or even Kira decides she forgot something in the house and find us snooping around. Luckily, we're still alone.

"Alright, we're officially in." Julia whispers as the last of the metallic doors open and reveals the humongous gymnasium. Julia gasps at the sight whilst I remain calm, as I have seen this place before.

"Stay here and keep watch." I order. "I'll go grab the guns."

The brunette nods and tosses me the duffel bag. I catch it with ease and wasted no more time. I sprint towards the part of the gym where the guns are located. I know I said I wasted no time, but as I lay eyes on the precious life takers, I am at awe. I surprise myself because of my unknown and unrecognized interest with such matter. I never thought I'd be this delightful with just a single sight of a gun. I guess Ryan's interest rubbed on me with neither of us knowing it.

I run my hands through a few of them, admiring the structure and its gloss. I adore the fact that each are carefully made and differ from one another. Some of them are painted with black tint and possess a glossy shine, while the others are in different shade and color but adorn no luster unlike the others.

"Austin, hurry up!" Julia half-yells.

Snapping out of my trance, I zip the duffel bag open. I load it with whatever is in my reach, agog to fill it up and get out of the place, remembering to leave no trace that I was there.

I already have my hand on a pistol when I hear Julia running towards me. "Someone's coming!" She warns.

My eyes widen when I hear footsteps coming towards the combat room. I glance around the area in search for somewhere to hide, but I realize it's impossible as the gym is an open space.

Julia clings to my arm as the pistol remains in my hand, my finger absently ready to pull the trigger at any moment. I'm aware that the weapon is loaded but I have it ready as protection. Besides, the real reason why we're doing this in the first place is because we need something to protect us when going against Archer.

I'm becoming aware of the footsteps growing heavier and heavier as the person nears us. Julia hides behind me, terrifyingly clutching onto the fabric of my shirt as if her life depends on it. Every fiber in my body betrays me once again when I can't instruct myself to move. I'm frozen for the second time. My heartbeat going at the same speed of sound, I feel like it's going to burst out of my chest.

The person reaches the last metallic door and comes running inside the gym. The last thing I remember is hearing a blood curling scream and my finger applying pressure on the trigger.

The man from a while ago steps back from the bullet's impact before staring at me wide-eyed and falls onto the cold, unforgiving floor.

"Austin, what have you done?"

Julia's voice takes me back to reality and I turn to her, confused with her statement. I notice her deep blue eyes widening and staring at something in front of us. I follow her gaze and the gun _literally _falls out of my grasp as I soon realize what had happened and what I did.

It wasn't the man I saw a while ago that I shot. It wasn't him lying lifelessly on the gymnasium's floor, blood flooding beneath his cold body. It was Kira. And I killed her.

What have I done?

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. Maybe get me to 60+ reviews for the next update? Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait but...I finally have a schedule so always expect an update every Saturday and Wednesday. This story will be done by the end of August and then I'll proceed to rewriting Mistaken. Yes, once September rolls around, expect lots of rereading with Mistaken. I promise, I'll stick to my word when I say I'll finish that fic. Don't lose hope yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I look down at my shaking hands, disbelieving the fact that these same pair had taken yet another innocent life. I made a pact to myself that no matter what happens; I won't let my hallucinations and temper overtake my system. Tonight, however, is a total wreck. I was right all along that something unpalatable would happen. There was that feeling in my gut when I was pumping myself up for tonight's agenda. I just didn't know that this was it. I didn't know the night would end unintentionally in tragic.

"Austin…" Julia mumbles from beside me, watching as I glance down at my vibrating hands.

I'm not in my normal state to even distinguish wonderland from the harsh reality; to whether face the truth that I killed a good friend of mine or try and be a fugitive for the rest of my life, running away from my wrongdoing that scarred my still healing life as soon as I watch it take place. I don't know what's happening to me at the moment. Somehow, for a couple of seconds, I forget where I am, completely lost with the whole situation.

I feel someone grabbing my arm and I jerk it away. I turn to face Julia and as soon as I lay eyes on her, I feel like I'm looking at a completely different person. A sliver part of me knows that she's Julia but the larger area tells me otherwise.

Slowly her features distort, widen, narrow, elongate. Her brown hair grows longer into a dark color. She blinks rapidly, each time her deep blue orbs turning into a breathtaking emerald green, and her small lips puckering a little more. It takes me a while to realize whom I'm seeing. When the reforming surceases, my heart drops to the floor.

Kira.

She stands fully in front of me. Her expression resembles something of pain, betrayal, and a slight trace of bitterness and a pinch of sympathy. I can't fathom how she's putting up a one-person pity party for me when I basically killed her. How can she feel such emotion towards someone who took her life when clearly, it isn't her time yet?

Kira extends her arm and gestures for me to take her hand. I grab a hold of it and for a second, I feel strange as a tingling sensation shoots right up the arm she touched. She notices my reaction and yields me a small smile.

"Austin, what have you done?" Her smile falters and her voice tells me she's on the verge of crying.

It's that question again. I feel like I've been asked the same concept over and over that I find myself interrogating even my own being.

"Kira…" I call her. "H-how? I…I'm—"

"Austin." She interrupts, carefully squeezing my hand as if it's porcelain.

"I'm so sorry." I drop to my knees, apologizing. "I—I don't know what I was thinking. I…I was hallucinating and I…" I sigh, seeing that I'm at loss for words. "I'm really sorry."

In the end, it is only what I can say.

"What have you done?" She repeats.

"I'm really sorry."

"What have you done?"

All of a sudden, the same question is all that comes out of Kira's mouth. She's almost sounding like a broken record and the repetitiveness irritates my hearing that I have to cover my ears with my quivering hands.

I don't know when my eyelids shut but once I open them, the black hair and emerald eyes are long gone and Julia's familiar features appear solidly in front of me. She speaks of something but I hear no sound, nothing but complete silence. Mum, yet deafening.

Her intense gaze leaves mine as another matter steals her attention. I watch carefully as she reaches for her own portable radio link and listens to probably what Richard or anyone from our team is trying to say. She gives the speaker a response before pocketing the radio again. Julia grabs both my shoulders and shakes me violently, as if to take me out of whatever trance I'm in.

Bit by bit, I can now comprehend what Julia's trying to notify me. With each passing second, her voice gets clearer. I still don't have the slightest clue about what she's saying though I can make out a few words. I try to keep my full attention on her and try to listen intently to see if that tactic will work out.

Julia shakes me, this time more ferociously. "Austin, we gotta go!" Finally, I can hear her loud and clear. "Riker says the film's almost over and the security cameras are going to be live again!"

I scan the vicinity the same time Julia does and I notice how cameras surround us. Taking the duffel bag with me, I grab Julia's arm and take off running. We both know we don't want anything to do with the dead body, although it sounds so irresponsible on my side. I'll just trust wholly on my instincts and assume Kira's lifeless figure is on the cameras' blind spots.

* * *

"Quick, drive!" I order immediately as soon as Julia and I load the car. We don't even bother putting our seatbelts first for we are so eager to be out of that residential area as soon as possible.

To both our reliefs, Riker did not object and hit the gas pedal the second we tell him to. I'm in a very frantic mood and am not been able to calm down even with Julia and Rydel's solacing words. Only when Riker puts his blinker on to turn right to our street, do I manage to slow my heartbeat down until it beats its natural pace.

"What exactly happened back there?" Riker asks once he parks the van on his humongous driveway.

I send an uneasy glance at Julia and see she's doing the same. We're both sitting at the back end of the van, and she shakes her head ever so slightly not even Rydel – who's sitting on the row in front of us – can notice it.

"We didn't know they have a caretaker so when we were inside the combat room, we kind of left the doors open and she might've seen us." I mentally salute myself for coming up with a realistic excuse.

"What?" Almost the whole team screeches in surprise.

"But," Julia quickly adds, "I punched her straight in the face so she's unconscious." She pretends her fist hurts to further emphasize her point.

"Still!" Riker scolds. "When she wakes up, all this will come running back up to her head and she'll notify the police eventually."

"Well, I guess we just have to make sure the police won't know it was us." I answer. "Besides, Julia and I left no trace."

As I say this, I can't help but feel guilty. I killed a very innocent person and didn't even do anything about it. I just took off, never looking back. I guess this is the life I'm destined to have: always running away from my fault, the way a person escapes from his or her landlord because their payment is long overdue. The tightening knot in my stomach is not helping either. It just serves as a constant reminder of what I've done and what I have failed to do.

"I'll trust you both on that." Riker says with such finality letting us know the conversation is closed. Although there is something else, something more in the older boy's tone, I allow it to pass just for today.

Riker and the rest of the team unload the van and I am left alone with Julia. As soon as the doors shut, I turn to her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I ask her, shouting.

"I was just trying to help you!" The thirteen-year-old replies.

"Well, you could've done something other than that!" I tell her. "What if Riker finds out the truth?"

"I promise, he won't."

I shake my head, pinching the bridge of my nose as I feel a headache coming. "We never know, Julia. One little slip can do so much damage."

"Let's just keep our mouths shut." She suggests. "We are getting out of this van and we won't speak of this anymore. Agree?"

I'm a bit hesitant about our whole scheme of never bringing this topic any further. I mean, once somebody finds Kira's corpse, the police will sooner or later get involved and I'm pretty sure the "snoopers" will be itching to get their hands on the case and investigate. And if we really _are _that unfortunate – heaven forbid let this be false – the investigators find a piece of evidence that can be used against me and I'll be free to call jail as my home.

"Agree." I say.

With that agreement in mind, we get out of the van and decide to join the others inside.

* * *

The following morning is no better. The moment my eyelids fly open up to the point where I step in the shower, the events of last night is still dwelling in my mind. I stand under the cold running water, arbitrating whether I should inform Riker about the whole truth or just take this for a run and pocket all these burden that's only weighing me down. I opt for the bottommost.

Once I'm done, I put on any active wear I can find in the depths of my closet. I head downstairs, completely ignoring breakfast (which is unusual for me) and Julia's snarky remarks about my chosen ensemble.

I expect a wave of morning heat to welcome me, but instead, surprised with the uncommon dewy atmosphere. I take off running, trying to remember the route Julia had taken me to last week. Ever since the traumatizing hallucination last night, the feeling of being followed made its reappearance and I can't help but have the same notion. In every five steps I take, I crane my neck to see if someone is following behind, and each time I see no one, I sigh in relief.

Just thinking about the previous night's unfortunate happening, makes my heart sink and the knot in my stomach to tighten. It pains me to soak in the oppressive truth that this world lost a very humble lady. And the worst of it all, _I _was the cause. Someone out there lost a daughter, a friend, because of me. All of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Archer.

Suddenly, everything just relates back to him. All fingers point back to him.

If he had been a kindhearted man in the first place, none of my parents would be dead by now; Ryan and Savannah Liv wouldn't even be gone as well; this vindictive desire won't be taking over every vein in my body; Kira would still be young and breathing.

I will stick to my word that by the time I come face-to-face with Archer, I'll make sure to apprise him about the tragedy he has brought into my life; how he made my life a living pandemonium, and that I won't back down without a fight.

That bastard is mine, and only mine, to destroy.

My phone abruptly rings and I stop to check whom my caller is. The second I see that it's Dez, I resolve that it's just one of his calls where he'll try to take me away from Cassidy for the chemistry project. Truth is, I won't work with either of them. I prefer to do the job alone.

Declining the call, I resume running. It is after three blocks that I recognize where I am. Julia and I had come across this certain area during our run the previous week. Straight ahead is the park and on my right leads to a very familiar neighborhood. It seems like something took over my brain because before I know it, I turn right heading to the direction of Kira's house.

* * *

As the black-haired girl's abode comes into view, I notice a swarm of police cars, an ambulance and a fire truck. The paramedics step out of the house carrying a stretcher that can only contain Kira's body. Seeing her white cloth covered corpse, a familiar feeling comes tugging down at my gut again. My whole body tingles; heart dropping and the knot that seems like it found its permanent home inside my stomach tautens.

Eyeing Dez from afar, I know I have to play innocent. He may be irksome but with his lamentable condition that sends off a dismal ambiance, I know all he needs is a friend. Even if that friend is the beast himself.

I jog towards him; the same time a red convertible pulls up and the rest of my friends come running alongside me. All of them are athirst to get to Dez to console him. We're all aware of the sibling-like relationship between the two that is why he's the mostly affected one among us.

"Dez, what happened?" Elliot asks, luculent about his dread of what the ginger's answer may be.

"She's gone." Dez speaks so quietly, it won't even be considered as a mumble. "Kira's gone…dead." He repeats, choking on the latter word.

"B-but…h-how?" Standing beside me, totally overwhelm with shock, Ally stutters.

"I don't know." Dez sniffs. "I just found her dead inside her combat room."

"Where's Mr. Starr?" Trish inquires, trying to sneak a peek from the open French doors.

The tall ginger hooks his thumb over his broad shoulder. "He's inside talking to the cops and some investigators." He answers, still as gloomy.

"Are we allowed to go inside?" I ask.

Cassidy shakes her head. "I don't know if we're permitted to enter yet. The whole crime scene is still under investigation." She responds.

All of a sudden, a tall bald man with glasses, whom I can only assume is Mr. Starr comes storming out with a few cops in tow. He stops, turns to face the officers and flashes a small smile. "Thank you so much for all your help." He says.

The officers nod in reply. "It's a pleasure, sir." With that being said, they march off, leaving Mr. Starr with the rest of us.

"Jimmy." Brooke says, calling the attention of the elderly.

He spins on his heels and the moment he lays his eyes on us, we all know that his daughter is the first thing that came to his mind. We very much reminds him of his deceased loved one, his only jewel.

"We're really sorry about your loss." Brooke is quick to add, lowering her head in the process.

Jimmy only manages to nod, still unable to form words. Out of shock, obviously. He probably didn't even bother his daughter before he left the house early for work thinking she's peacefully sleeping in her room and then an hour or a two after, gets a call saying she has been found dead. It must be hard. For someone like me, a friend, who's already feeling worse because of the taunting guilt, what more if it's Jimmy, a father? I can't imagine how painful it is and how much suffering he's in.

Still, it's all because of me.

"So…" I say to break the uncomfortable silence building up among us. "What did the cops say? Did they discover how she died?" It feels foreign on my tongue to say that word in front of him.

"It was a homicide and robbery." Jimmy answers plainly. "The investigators are trying to find any piece of evidence in the crime scene in order to detect who did all this to my daughter."

I tense from where I stand. Once again, all these possible scenarios come rushing back to my head. What if Julia and I weren't really as careful as we thought we did last night and left a tiny piece of indication that it was we? I can't risk sending her to jail. I won't be able to forgive myself if that happens, and I'm pretty sure Riker won't either. I need to go inside and see the crime scene myself. I need to double check, and I won't be leaving this place until I do so.

"Jimmy," calls Cassidy. "Is it okay if we come inside now?"

Kira's father shakes his head. "The investigators are still there. I don't think it's a good idea to come in and intervene with their work." He explains.

"You're right." Cassidy replies disappointingly. "But we're allowed to visit anytime right? We all want to remember Kira as a great and loving friend and I know, she wants all of us to look after you."

Jimmy smiles at Cassidy's words. He knows it's what Kira wants for him as well that's why he won't push us away. He's willing to open his door for us. "Thank you Cassidy. I may need some company once in a while, anyway."

It's probably not the right time but we find ourselves laughing. Although it's not the usual unfeigned laugh, it's a heavyhearted one. We all know the moment will be better if only Kira is there. Sadly though, the bubbly girl isn't there with us, and will forever never be.

In the end, all fingers will be pointing at me for the death of Kira while I stand here, all alone, pointing my own finger at Archer who I believe is still the main cause of this all.

* * *

We say our final goodbyes and condolences to Jimmy before carrying on with our lives for that day. It is the weekend so I guess any plans that the group has will be cancelled due to the tragic end of our dear friend, Kira.

Everything will not be the same without her. She's the glue that sticks us together; the icebreaker when the group is involved in an awkward silence; the cheery one when everyone's gloomy; the survivor in that intensely horrifying movie when everybody is already dead. (Isn't it ironic when I said that she's the survivor in the movie, and yet in the film where reality is the main theme, she's the first victim?) Basically, for the short time I've been with Kira, I learned well enough that she's the life of the group.

We turn our backs the same time Jimmy enters his mansion with no daughter to come home to. The rest of the group loads the convertible but Elliot and I notice Cassidy still standing in her same spot, with her head tilting upwards to get a good full look of the mansion. She may have thought that no one will be able to see it, but I can tell she's keeping her head straight whilst her eyes move around, as if she's looking for something.

"Come on, Cassidy! Let's go!" Elliot calls out for he's already in the driver's seat.

I take a few steps towards the blonde and stands beside her, tilting my head as well. "You want to go inside, do you?" I whisper, though I know nobody from the group will hear us.

Cassidy nods, averting her eyes from the mansion to look at me. "I've decided to take criminology for college and I guess I have this feeling that this is an opportunity for a practice, you know?" She answers.

Licking my lips, I agree with her.

We hear another honk and we both turn to look at an almost impatient Elliot. "Cassidy, we gotta go!" He yells.

She turns to me with dissatisfying eyes as if she never wants to leave until she gets to do what she's wanted to do. "You guys can go! I'll just have Austin take me home." The second she says her last phrase, her brown eyes meet her boyfriend's and I know she's trying to send an apology. Maybe they have a date to go to and Cassidy decides that investigating is far more interesting for her at the moment.

Elliot nodded disappointingly before flashing me a friendly smile. "Keep her safe." He reminds me and I nod.

Elliot and Cassidy just became an official couple two days ago. The boy is aware that Kira likes him in a way that he doesn't. Of course, she's a great girl but he only sees her as a friend. That's the reason why the new couple decided not to inform the raven-haired girl about their relationship just yet. They promised they'd tell her sooner or until she finds someone for her, someone better than Elliot. Meanwhile, as we spend time together as friends, Cassidy and Elliot had been wooing each other behind our backs. We never had any clue that these two were having secret dates outside of town so no one would recognize or see them together.

It's just woeful to consider that the blonde passed away with a love for someone who is taken. Not to sound crude or anything but, I think it's better this way where Kira knows nothing about the two's relationship. The positive thought about it is that she died happy.

The engine roar back to life and in just a matter of five seconds, they are out of the driveway and already cruising on the main road. Cassidy and I laugh after seeing all our friends with their arms raised and waving us goodbye.

"So, what's your plan?" I question once the convertible is out of our sight.

Cassidy shrugs. "Jimmy says we can't interfere until all the investigators are done. It's at least almost an hour since they'd been here, so I'm guessing we can go." She smiles up at me and I return it notwithstanding my hesitancy.

I'm not completely a hundred percent sure about her estimation. I won't admit it but I'm slowly getting petrified about entering that house again. I feel like once I step in, I will see Kira standing there with her long blonde hair and emerald eyes, asking me about what I've done to her. I can't withstand seeing another hallucination that may result into further affliction. I can't venture myself de novo. I've done it twice before, and I won't be doing it for the third time. Three times the charm they say, and I won't dare find out what that 'charm' will be.

"Are you coming?" Cassidy interrogates, taking me out of my trance.

I notice she's already a few feet ahead of me, so I catch up to her. "Yeah, I want to see your magic in investigating."

The blonde scoffs, playfully hitting me on my arm. "You're a suck-up. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Jimmy towers over the crime scene, observing the investigators who I can tell haven't found any substantiation yet. He notices both of us coming and he uncrosses his arms, meeting Cassidy and I halfway.

"What did I tell you?" He questions.

"We know you said that we're not allowed to intervene in any work but—" One of the investigators unintentionally interrupts Cassidy.

"Excuse me, sir. Can we have a word with you for a moment?" A short man in a navy blue polo shirt and khaki pants glances from Jimmy to Cassidy and I, aware that he has interrupted a conversation.

The elder man nods in agreement before leaving us alone in the scene of the crime. Cassidy, of course, takes this as an opportunity to give her deserving antsy hands its satisfaction. She orders me to keep watch incase Jimmy and the investigator returns and catches her in action.

As I watch Cassidy crouching down and her hands hovering over everything and touching anything she suspects can be a piece of evidence, I can't help but notice a dubious glimmer somewhere near where the yellow police lines are. My hands immediately find its way to my neck and my eyes widen when I realize I'm not wearing my tag. I feel my pockets hoping that maybe I place it there for safekeeping, since the clasp is a little loose and it may unlock while I run. But it isn't there.

"What is that?" I hear Cassidy whisper to herself.

I follow her gaze and I know, at that moment, exactly what she is talking about—my tag.

The blonde stands up and marches towards the glinting object that catches her eyes. I trail closely behind, trying to conjure up anything that can distract the girl from getting there. I need to reach that area first before she does or she'll see my tag and will instantaneously have an answer to the mystery of Kira's murder. They'll cuff me right there, send me to prison and Riker will never forgive me for the rest of my life.

By the time we reach the location of my necklace, I grab Cassidy by her arm and turn her a little forcefully to face me. She smiles though she's a little confused about my unanticipated action. I steal a quick glance at my alleged tag to see if it really is mine. We never know, but I may only be one assuming person.

"Austin—"

"I think I heard them coming." I whisper.

Cassidy's eyes briskly look over her shoulder to inspect the door that leads to the hallway outside the combat room. I know she won't be gazing in that direction for a long time so with all my strength, I kick the tag away from her. Unfortunately, it is a worthless attempt and Cassidy witnesses my doing.

"What was that?" She interrogates me.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Come on, I'll take you home." I say still holding on to her arm.

"No." Cassidy protests. "I saw you kick something and I want to know what that is."

"Cassidy, it's nothing. Trust me."

"How can I trust you? What if it's something important? What if it's the one thing Jimmy needs to be able to identify Kira's killer?" She grills me with all these queries when a sudden flash of emotion shows onto her features, but it fades away as quickly as it appeared. "Do you not want to know who did this to our friend?"

I shake my head, trying to imply Cassidy that she's misinterpreted my words. "That's not what I meant." I answer.

"Then what?"

I close my eyes as my fists form and my knuckles whitening. Cassidy being stubborn and won't listen when I say that it's nothing (even though it really _is _something), is enough to take me to my limit, to my highest peak. The outcome of it all is I screaming at a flabbergasted blonde who suddenly looks so fragile and almost like a little girl. She is someone who likes to appear tough but when times like this comes, she is just as soft and delicate as an infant.

Her lower lip quivers and her eyes water a tad, but she fights them all in order to not disclose her feebleness and sensitivity in such small matter. In that occasion, I regret my cruel words toward her and just want to envelope her tiny frame in my arms. But I know I'm not able to do that, as I manifestly scared the girl.

"Go." She mouths.

"What?"

"Go." She repeats, this time louder. "Just leave me alone, Austin."

"But I promised Elliot I'll take you home."

"I'll just call someone to come and pick me up." She says this, all the while attempting to not meet my gaze.

"But Elliot—"

"He won't know any of this. I promise."

My emotions are wavering both inside my head and my heart. A massive part of me don't want to leave Cassidy alone as I promised her lover that I'll be the one to take her home, and me being me, I stick to my promises. Howbeit the better side of my conscience is winning, that adverse portion (the one that concluded I should take revenge) encourages me to leave her, but secretly snatch the suspicious tag away so she won't have a lead.

I start walking, nodding as I hear Cassidy muttering a soft farewell. Once I reach the combat room's door, I turn to my heels and see the girl crouching down to promptly remove the silver tag from its spot on the floor. She inspects it, turning and squinting as she assays to comprehend the cramped message on the underside of the jewelry.

Cassidy finishes and her brown eyes snap towards my direction, her eyebrows furrowing into what I can interpret as suspicion. She does a double take on the tag in her small hand before giving me another doubtful stare. My heart flips before doubling over.

One thing is for sure when I leave the Starr household: Cassidy has grown suspicious and will sooner be considering me as one of the suspects.

* * *

I burst into Riker's living room and up the stairs to Julia's bedroom. I bang my fists on the door convulsively, not caring about the series of amalgamated swearing and complaints coming from the thirteen-year-old inside.

Julia opens the door as harsh as I knocked and gives me a hard glare. "What?" Her voice is cold like ice.

"We have a problem." Stating that, I enter her room.

She ignores my trespassing and closes the door behind her. "What is it now?"

"I went for a run a while ago and somehow, I got this vibe telling me that I should go and check Kira's house. When I got there, I saw that it's already swarming with cops and paramedics and all my friends are there. Obviously, someone found Kira's body. So, this one friend of mine is being stubborn and insisted that we go and investigate the crime scene ourselves. And you won't believe what I found."

"What?" Julia strides across the room and sits beside me on the bed. I can tell she's growing nervous as I am in that moment.

"I dropped my tag in Kira's combat room. I left my necklace and fortunately for us, the investigators haven't found it yet but…my friend did." I explain.

"And…what did she say?"

"She didn't say anything but I know she's already suspicious of me."

Julia slaps her forehead and massages her temple. "Austin, this is bad. Like, bullshit bad." With her eyes still close, she leans forward and rests her elbows on her knees.

"We have to do something about this." I suggest.

"Well, duh." She rolls her eyes, which she closes almost immediately.

I let out a heavy sigh; already dreading what is about to come out of my mouth next. I know Julia will disagree of this but if we really want to erase our tracks, then we are in desperate need of help. And by help, I mean Riker. Scratch that, I _need _my whole team.

"Julia, we have to tell Riker about this." I venture.

"No, we won't!"

I rise to my feet. "Why are you so being secretive about this? Did something happen back there that you don't want anyone to know?"

Her head snap up and her deep blue eyes meet mine. "You want to know why? Fine! I don't want to tell anyone because if the team finds out that we killed somebody," she says that sentence in a hush voice, "Riker will realize how much of a failure I am and will evict me from this team."

"Julia…"

The girl grabs both my arms and clings to it as if her legs will fail her anytime soon and she needs someone for support. My heart softens when I realize she's already in tears. "I like what you guys are doing. It's like…like one of those you see in the movies—secret agents, spies and stuff like that. And I want to be a part of that."

"I'm sure Riker won't remove you from the team. You're his sister and I know he won't dare do a thing that he knows will hurt you." I try to somehow comfort her with the words I think will do the job. Hopefully, it'll work.

"How about we make a deal?" She offers, wiping her tears away with her shirt's sleeve.

"I'm all ears." I utter. I wait for her to enlighten me with her offer as I head to the lavender plush chair she has in her room. I sigh in content as I feel the softness under my aching back. Sooner or later, I really have to bribe someone into giving me a massage. I already know who my first victim will be.

"Okay, we're going to tell someone about what we – _you _– did last night." Before I can open my mouth, she interferes. "_But_, we won't be telling Riker about this. We can tell anyone except for Riker…and the cops of course."

"Deal."

* * *

"Ratliff? Can I come in?"

Standing outside the man's apartment, I open the door just a bit and poke my head inside the room, looking for that certain person I want to talk to at the moment. Glancing around, I see no sign of the bronze haired boy. I allow myself into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Ratliff?" I call out. "Are you here? I'm sorry I walked in. Your door was unlocked so I figured that—"

Ratliff's head suddenly pops out from under his worktable sweat dripping from his forehead. His breathing is ragged which leads me to the conclusion that he may appreciate some assistance with whatever he's doing.

"Austin, hey. How did you get in here?" He asks.

I hook my thumb over my shoulder. "Your door was open so I thought that I can just come in." I reply. "But I did knock."

He nods. "Yeah, I heard. Sorry I wasn't able to answer you."

"It's fine." I say before heading towards his worktable and checking out what he's been doing under it. I notice a few tangled wires and disassembled computer parts. He notices my confusion so he explains that his computer is being a bitch and as he doesn't really want to deal with all the costs he will be charged just for calling up a repairman, he decides to figure out the fault by himself.

"Any luck?" I squat down so I'm in his level. I take a random part and inspect it myself, trying to test my knowledge about computer parts. Of course, I'm aware of them but I just don't know how I'm going to fix them if ever something wrong happened.

Ratliff breathes out in defeat. "None."

I place the tiny chip back on the hardwood floor and decide to bring up the topic I came here for. "Ratliff…" I start.

"Hmm?" He hums in response as he continuously searches for the fault in his computer.

"I don't really know how to say this but…Julia and I did something horrible…last night."

This catches his attention. He stops screwing the motherboard back on the CPU and turns to glance at me, nodding, informing me that he's already aware of this fact as he was there when it happened. "I know. You guys robbed your friend's house and the caretaker caught you in act."

I shake my head. Clearly, my statement is equivocal that it leads him to the wrong idea. "No, you're not understanding it."

"I completely understand you, Austin."

"No you don't, because the whole team knows that we robbed Kira's house and a caretaker saw us, but that's not the whole truth!"

"W-what do you mean?" He asks, standing up on his feet when I rise on mine as well.

"I killed somebody. I killed Kira." I voice out almost in a whisper afraid that if I say it too loud, Riker will be able to hear and he is the one person Julia and I promised not to notify about this.

"_What?_" Ratliff bellows. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"I know, I know. I know I should've taken control over my emotions that night and thought twice before firing that gun and…" I pause to engulf in a big air, like the entire situation is removing all the oxygen I have in my body. "I went to her house this morning and one of my friends found my silver tag inside the combat room. She has it in her hands as we speak. She doesn't know yet that it's mine but…she's suspecting."

I flinch when Ratliff slams his fist on his worktable before facing his back on me, probably he doesn't want to see my face any longer because of my accidental slip. It occurs to me that, if Ratliff is already this frustrated, what more if Riker finds out about this? I bet my life I'll be back in the slums, living on leftovers and mediocre shelters; begging for even just a dime, spending day and night alone.

"Ratliff…" I say his name, hoping that my trace amount of luck will get him to turn around.

He doesn't though, but at least he still converses with me.

"How valuable is that tag of yours?" He asks.

I crane my neck to the side and furrow my eyebrows. "I say it's worth as much as my life. It's my parents' last birthday gift for me." I reply anyway despite my confusion.

I see him nodding in approval. "Do you think it'll still be valuable if say, we made an exact replica of it even if it's half its worth?" He asks me again only resulting into me being bamboozled.

I shrug even though he won't see me. "It's not going to be the same knowing that you're wearing only a replica. But if you ask me, I'd still prefer the original."

His built stature twirls around to face me. "It's worth a try. Come on, I'll introduce you to someone." He grabs his car keys from his small glass bowl motioning for me to follow him.

I don't know where he's going to take me but, like he said, it's worth a try.

* * *

The car engine dies down as Ratliff pulls up in front of a small jewelry store. The mood of the building gives me the idea that it's some kind of a family legacy, or maybe someone put up a small starting business and hopes to become big one day. Either way, it's still a small buy-and-sell business.

"What are we doing here?" I ask Ratliff with a strong disbelief. "Don't tell me we came here to find a tag that looks exactly just the same as mine. With the messages and all."

Ratliff smirks at me. "Trust me, we will."

We enter the store and a bell jingles from above us, signaling the clerk that a new customer has arrived. Expecting an old white-haired man behind the counter, it surprises me to see a boy probably a year older than I am sitting on a stool bored as ever. His dark hair is as shoulder-length and his eyes are like chocolate. His jaw line is what stands out the most the first time I saw him. Well, maybe not because the long hair is really hard to ignore.

He and Ratliff engage in a brotherly hug and ask each other how they are doing. From what I'm able to make out from the two's rather hush conversation, it has been a year since they'd last seen each other. Apparently, the boy with the long hair visited his cousins in a different country and wasn't able to remain in contact with his friend.

"Anyway, I want you to meet someone." Ratliff suddenly speaks in his normal volume, gesturing between long hair boy and I. "Austin, this is Rocky. Rocky, meet Austin."

"Hi." Most of the time I become unwieldy when meeting new people so my tone has a slight shy component in it. He smiles and nods back in reply.

"We came here because we're experiencing a bit of a trouble. We both know how amazing you are with replicating anything, right? Is it okay if you do a teeny-tiny favor for my friend?"

"Sure, anything." He smiles. "What is it?"

"He has a dog tag and he kind of lost it. It's a very important part of him and he _cannot _be seen without it." Rocky chews on his lips, nodding as Ratliff feeds him with details. "If you talk to Austin, he'll tell you the rest."

The longhaired boy stalks over to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, as if he's done it tons of times before. The vibe that he radiates throughout my body is making me feel like we've known each other for a long time. I guess this is what most people say when they become instant best friends with someone they just met.

"So Austin, tell me, what does your tag look like?"

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Trust me, you'll be seeing more Ally than ever in the next and future chapters. Hang on, she'll make her appearance again soon :)**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Like promised, here's a Wednesday update. I have a feeling you guys will like this chapter...very much! Ally's finally back and I have a feeling there's an Auslly moment just around the corner *mocking smile***

**Anyway, enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

It's been a week since the discovery of Kira's body and in those previous days, my life had never been so peaceful. Julia and I are doing a great job of keeping our mouths shut, same with Ratliff. He promised he wouldn't mention a word about what really happened that night to Riker. Also, the tags Rocky did were a _huge _help for me. He actually made two; one is the exact replica and the other is for me to wear whenever Cassidy or any of my friends are around. It wasn't in the plan to enlighten him about our vengeance but Rocky has this kind of effect that makes a person feel trustful towards him. It's like his eyes are speaking to you and you can't help but sense that strong emotion. You can just spill your entire dirtiest secret and he promises to never tell a single soul.

Rocky also offered to be a part of the team. Ratliff and I welcomed him but agreed to never inform Riker about this, as telling him means revealing the whole truth. Julia had grown aware of the newest addition to our team as well.

I hear a knock and I yell for whomever that person is to come in. My door opens and Julia walks in, just in time to see me struggling with my black tie. She snickers before marching towards where I stand and takes control of the tie.

"You're a guy, you're supposed to know this." She comments, as the end section of fabric shoots inside the hole she created and I feel her tightening it more than necessary.

"I know what you're trying to do, Julia. Try not to kill me, will you?" I say. The thirteen-year-old only smiles in reply. "Anyway, I grew up being trained by my adoptive parents. We never really went out to parties so my dad didn't had the chance to teach me."

Julia nods, completely satisfied with my answer.

"How 'bout you? Where did you learn how to do this?" I ask. I can't honestly wrap my head around the fact that Julia mastered the skill before I do. My respect for this girl is augmenting every day.

She shrugs. "I always see my mom do it for my dad. I remember this one time I snuck up to my parents' room and stole one of his ties. I practiced and practiced until I perfected it." She explains. "That was before I knew ties are worn by men."

"I see some girls wear them sometimes."

"Yeah, if we're dressing up as men."

We both erupt into laughter after that, which immediately dies down to a chuckle. I turn to my mirror and study my reflection. I must admit since this is the first time I'm seeing myself in a suit and tie, I look good. I also gelled my hair up in a quiff.

From the mirror, I see Julia glancing at the clock and gasps. "You're running a little late, Austin. You better leave now." She informs and it's my turn to look at the wall clock. She's right. I'm at least ten minutes late.

"Did you tell Riker where I'm going?" I question when both of us exit my room. I set aside the thought that I'm not setting a good example for Julia because I'm sprinting down the stairs, when it's I who always remind her not to.

"I did." She answers. "I told him you're going to a school party. I can't believe he fell for that. I mean, who hosts a school party at this time of day?"

"No one." I bid her goodbye before going to the garage and picking a random key from the rack on the wall. I don't mind if I got the old rusty truck's key, I just need to be in the funeral as soon as possible.

* * *

The preacher already began the program when I arrive in a Range Rover (lucky man). He drones melancholy about how heartbreaking it is losing someone as special as Kira, which only triggers more sorrow for the family relatives that are able to come.

Jimmy is being called to the podium to give a speech about his deceased daughter. He speaks of Kira's lost future and how she's so young; the opportunities his daughter had yet to take, how much she has to live for. Teary eyed, he tells tales of Kira's childhood back when they were still a complete family and lastly, the many potential the girl has but been wasted in a blink of an eyes by one iron hearted man.

I feel a pang of guilt hearing Jimmy's pained words and sitting next to someone who treated Kira like his own family. If I can only turn back the time, I will revisit that night and did what I was supposed to do—anything to bring Kira back. Anything. If there is only a way to apologize about the unintentional debacle I caused in their lives without being punished, I will do it. But it's a little too selfish of me to want to admit my fault but don't want any comeuppance. It just isn't fair. One way or another, whether I turn myself in or not, I will be rewarded with eternal hatred from the Starrs, evident or unbeknownst.

"Thank you all so much for coming here. I really appreciate it and I know Kira does too." Jimmy finishes his speech and returns back to his front row seat.

The funeral ends an hour after and the crowd slowly disperses. I stay behind with all my friends together with Jimmy, who's still hovering over his daughter's grave. His eyes are tearing up and he seems like he wants to dig out Kira's casket and she will be miraculously alive. He wants her to be living as much as I do.

Jimmy finally moves from his spot and walks his way to our group. He gives us all a nod and a tiresome smile. The bags under his eyes clearly indicate he's not getting that much sleep lately. So have I.

"I guess I'll be going." He announces. "I really appreciate you all coming."

Elliot bobs his head and rests a hand on the elder's shoulder, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Kira was one of our best friends. I'm pretty positive she wants us to come and make sure she's wearing pink and fabulously groomed." In this kind of occasion, joking is out of the picture. But that's Elliot. His goofy quality is part of his nature.

The good outcome of it all is a smiling – a genuine one – Jimmy. He even allows a heartfelt laugh. "I can't blame you. That's just how my daughter is: always have to look good. I guess she inherited a lot from her mother." He says.

It isn't long until Jimmy finally says goodbye. We all watch as he gives us all a tiny wave before starting his ignition and drives away.

From the corner of my eye, I notice Cassidy still looking at me with that same strong suspicion igniting in her eyes. To be honest, the fake tag didn't lessen her doubtfulness. I know for a reason something is bothering her. Something about my ambiance worries her. I need to find out what that is. Soon.

"Austin, can I talk to you for a second?" Cassidy inquires, walking to a more secluded part of the venue. I can't help but sense the questioning look coming from the blonde's boyfriend.

With one quick glance at Elliot, I trudge along to where Cassidy stands. Her arms cross and an eyebrow quirk up when I reach her.

"Cassidy—"

"Now you decided to show up with a tag?" She spits out almost with an angered tone.

"What?" I question incredulously. "I've been wearing my tag ever since I got it!"

"You weren't wearing one when we went to investigate the combat room." The brunette points out.

"Wait. Hold on. Are you saying that the tag is mine and I killed Kira?" I fight back the lump in my throat that is a pure proof that I'm lying.

"I did not mean it that way. I'm just…curious." She admits. "I mean, you weren't wearing your tag and suddenly showed up the following day wearing one. Doesn't that sound suspicious to you?"

"So you're saying that just because I wasn't wearing mine and you found one inside Kira's combat room, I was the one who killed her?" I accost her, looking around trying to avoid Cassidy's gaze.

"Like I said, Austin. I didn't mean to make it sound like I'm accusing you. It's just pure curiosity." She says as she lowers her head in embarrassment.

I follow where her eyes are looking and I just realized she's holding my original tag. I'm surprised she hasn't turned it in to the police yet. But I'm glad she decided not to because if she's clever enough to hand it to the officers and investigators, I shall soon be quite dead in spite of all.

I ask her why she hasn't given up on the tag.

Cassidy shrugs. "I want to do this on my own, Austin. I want to do it for Kira. I want to be that girl who gave justice to her friend." She replies wholeheartedly.

Kira had done millions of good things to other people before, making you feel like you should be doing something nice too. You have that pull that tells you should be returning the favor even if the favor isn't directly for you. Maybe that's what Cassidy feels like. Somewhere inside her urges her to do a kind act (not that she hasn't before) to pay for what our black-haired friend had done to her some time in the past.

"Cassidy! Austin!" Trish calls out to us. The blonde and I turn around the same time. "We're grabbing lunch together. Do you two want to come?"

As we make our way back to our group, Cassidy and I acquiesce that our conversation is over.

"I can't go, I'm sorry." I say. I'm not really feeling like going anywhere today. I just want to go back to Riker's house and indulge myself in the comforts of my bed as I curl myself into ball. I just want to have an alone time for me to be able to clear my thoughts.

Cassidy notifies us that she's free. After the seemingly endless goodbyes and hugs, the group departs, leaving me alone with Ally. Like I, she reasons she's not in the mood and doesn't feel like going to places with the group knowing Kira won't be there.

"You should've come, you know?" I say. I don't know where I find the courage to start a conversation with Ally. Lately, our relationship has been going smoothly. No fights, no glares, no usual scowls; just plain friendship. Of course, I'm still having a hard time gaining her trust, but she at least allows me to carry her books for her or walk her to her car. It's those little things that matter.

Her brown eyes stares into my blue ones and she lets out a small sigh. "I know, but…it just doesn't seem right to me. I mean, how can I enjoy my time with my friends having the thought that I can't share that happiness with Kira anymore? I know the time will come where I have to move on and accept the fact that she really is gone and won't be coming back…but that day just seem so far. I don't know if I'll be able to survive, waiting for that one day in my life. I know I'll have to start hanging out with my friends again sooner but I'll always be aware that we are missing one person.

"Kira was one of the first few friends I had in Marino. I still remember that day in tenth grade when I met her. I was in the bathroom fixing my makeup when she came in. She sees me struggling with my mascara and of course, Kira being the beauty guru that she is, offered to help me. She gave me a few tips as we gossip about random people. We weren't really as popular as we are today back then. We're just one of those outcasts, never getting the attention of the boys we liked. Always fantasizing about that cute boy from afar, wishing for him to turn around and smile at us. It just amazes me up 'till now that we were complete strangers when we came in that bathroom and magically transformed into one of those inseparable best friends when we came out. That day was…it was one of the best things that happened in my life."

Tears stream down Ally's face and her sobbing slowly intensifies. Before she can even reach her highest point, I engulf her small frame in my arms. I don't know what has gotten into me because the newfound closeness we had seem so natural, like I've held Ally before. I know this is supposed to be really awkward but it's not. My heart is hammering onto my chest and I'm afraid she will be able to hear it. But with her distressing situation, I think my beating heart will be the last thing on her mind.

After a moment, Ally pulls away and she wipes her tears with her sleeves. She sniffs before giving me a grateful look and I swear her cheeks are flushing red. I know she feels the same way I'm feeling about our closeness a while ago. Maybe she didn't think of it as uncomfortable. Maybe she felt as natural as I am when we were engaged in an embrace.

"Thank you, Austin." She whispers. "Thank you for being there for me. I know we weren't the best of friends ever since you joined our group. I was arrogant and hardheaded but—"

"Ally," I interfere. "It's fine. You don't have to apologize. I understand."

She glances up at me, her hazel eyes shining with sheer happiness. "You do?" She asks.

I nod. "I really do understand. I just don't know how to explain why."

Ally wipes her face with her hands this time before giving me a smile. "Thank you again, Austin. You're a really good friend." I know it's a tough job for her to say those words out loud because she is that kind of person that loves somebody but don't do enough to show them. She says she loves them once and never repeats it again. I really appreciate everything that's happening between us right now because this rarely transpires.

"You are too. Kira herself knows that."

The second I say those words I regret it. Ally's smile immediately falters, her head bowing down and her eyes water once again. Although the tears don't fall this time around, I know I triggered something inside her once more. During our conversation, I can tell I managed to take our deceased friend out of her mind even if it's only for a couple of minutes. She was happy when we were conversing and I have to say those words and everything just crumbles down. Stupid Austin.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I apologize.

Ally shakes her head, sniffing. "No, no. It's fine. Besides, I know Kira would have said the same thing to you anyway." She looks up and smiles.

I try to return the smile back only halfheartedly knowing that I hurt her again. The weight on her shoulders is slowly going away only to go back and weigh her down more. I tend to be really stupid sometimes.

"Hey." I whisper to her, finally having an idea on how to lighten up Ally's grieving estate. "There's a carnival in the city tonight and I was thinking maybe you can join me."

"I don't know, Austin."

"Please. Do this for Kira." I plead. "Do this for you."

She presses her lips together; pondering the offer I gave her. I know she just said she's not in the mood to go anywhere knowing that Kira won't be able to come with her anymore but sooner or later, like she said, she has to go out and carry on with her life. The brown-haired girl let out a heavy sigh before looking straight into my eyes.

"Fine. I'll go with you." She announces.

"Great—"

"_But_," Ally holds up her finger to interrupt me, "it's not a date."

The fact that the first thing that came to her was that I asked her on a date is enough to make me smirk and my heart tingle in a weird way. "If you say so. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Don't be late." She reminds as she turns to her heels and walks away, a huge smile plastered on her pretty face.

"I won't."

* * *

**There's Auslly for you guys. I know you've been waiting for this moment to arrive but...you have to wait for the next chappie because there's more Auslly. I swear, you'll be puking rainbows. Jk :)**

**Anyway, please please please please review! I'd really appreciate it.**

**P.S. Are any of you guys a One Direction fan? If so, I have a 1D version of this story on Wattpad and I'd really appreciate more reads and votes. Please, even if you don't want to reread it just because it's 1D, just give it a little browse. One read and vote means a lot to me. So much. So if any of you wants to check it out, just search for kcabfy and you'll see Vindictive immediately. Thank you all so much! Mwah! :***

**Virtual cookies for everyone! (::)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Auslly coming your way! Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, it's a pretty long chapter. I didn't mean to make it lengthy but...it just happened. Some parts of the story is really necessary as it's what leads up to the most important point of the chapter.**

**Without any further ado, here's chapter 9! Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_6:59 PM_

My heart pounds as I stand in front of the solid oak door, ready to press her doorbell the minute my wristwatch strikes seven. I really don't understand why this is keeping me on tenterhooks. Thinking about it, there really is nothing to worry about tonight because this isn't considered a date as Ally herself said. But somehow it feels like one. I haven't really asked anyone to go out with me before so I don't know how to act, to behave on a date. Shall I be impressive, romantic or just be myself and go with the flow? I don't know.

_It's not a date._

An inner battle breaks out and I'm suddenly talking to myself. If Ally is behind this door the whole time, she must already be thinking how lunatic I am and will cancel the plan because she doesn't want to go out with a psycho.

I shake my head to steer my thoughts away from the negativity that is slowly invading my thinking.

_7:00 PM_

I press her doorbell and a pleasant chime rings inside the whole house. Noticing the familiar brown-haired girl peering out the window, I adjust the collar of my white polo shirt and makes sure my hair isn't disheveled.

Ally opens the door and I just have to do a once-over. Usually, I see her wearing jeans or Capri's to school so seeing her in a dress is new to me. I must admit, she looks entirely different and better this way.

I must've said it out loud because Ally looks at me with glinting eyes, like she'd been waiting for someone to tell her that and finally the moment comes. "You think so?" She asks, taking fistfuls of her floral summer dress in both them tiny hands and examines it as if doubtful she's wearing an appealing outfit.

"Yeah. I think you should consider wearing dresses more often." I suggest as we walk to my car. Lucky for me, I randomly picked an Audi.

Ally ignores my choice of vehicle and doesn't even let me open the passenger's door for her.

"I'm not that kind of girl, Austin." She rolls her eyes once she sees my questioning look.

"Of course." Muttering, I close her door shut and walks around the car to get to the driver's side. Once I'm in and had started the ignition, Ally gives me a warm smile. I pull off from the curb and head to the carnival in the city of Miami.

* * *

I park the car on the nearest slot to the entrance I can find. Ally insists we can just park at the first spot we see but I reason that I'm not the biggest fan of walking around the parking lot trying to search for my car.

"I don't get you sometimes." Remarks Ally, snorting in a way that I surprisingly and uncommonly find adorable.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to get used to it." I reply as we disembark the vehicle almost in sync.

We walk side by side towards the entrance of the carnival, the other completely unaware of our close proximity. I try to banish the idea that Ally's shoulder is brushing against my bicep (she's really short) and sends unwanted tingles through my arm and down my stomach. I never really experienced the butterflies on my stomach before so I'm not sure if that's what I'm going through at this moment.

The sound of people screaming is the first thing I hear as Ally and I make our way to the closest ticket line. Shots and dings coming from booths with people trying their luck at various mini games, and often the music conflicting with the sounds from the other booths just across the way are enough to fill my ears. The crowd pass by us, trying to converse with their peers by yelling over the loud noise. Also, the hollers of stall owners competing to get people to visit their booths add to the clamorous chatters. By the time we reach the area dominated by food stalls, the different smells of food mixing together hangs around the atmosphere, though the strongest of them all is the scent of popcorn—freshly popped and delectably buttery.

We finally reach a less populated ticket booth and wait in line. Shamefully, this is my first time going to a carnival that is why the bright lights and loud colors continuously astound me. Ally smiles as she watches me glancing around and observing the variety of rides with their own respective intensity levels.

"You haven't been to a carnival before, have you?" The petite girl beside me suddenly asks, taking me out of my astonished trance.

I just hope that these bright lights surrounding us will overpower the glowing shade of red creeping upon my cheeks. Embarrassed, I shake my head.

Ally laughs and I look down at her. Hearing her dwindles my shame because there's something about her laughter that makes me feel like she's not giggling because what I said is a laughing matter. There's more to it.

"My friend," she starts once her cracking dies down. "I'm proud to say you came here with the right person. I promise you, you'll have the best night ever."

It's our turn to purchase tickets and of course, Ally insists she'll buy with her own money. Being the gentleman that I am, I refuse. I pay for our tickets even before the brown-haired girl can pull her wallet out of her purse. I absently grab her wrist whilst she keeps ranting on about how she'll repay me for the money I spent on her.

"Ally," I say, turning to face her. "It's no big deal. Trust me."

"I just don't like owing someone."

"But you won't owe me anything. It's fine." I convince her, which hopefully will work. "Come on, prove to me that I really came with the right person tonight."

With that, Ally smirks. She grabs my wrist this time and takes off running to a random direction. Perhaps she already knows where she's going but…come on, it's Ally! She can be the most unpredictable person in the world. You never know what you'll be in for next.

* * *

"I can't do it captain. I don't have the power."

Ally's first choice for tonight is a ride called Tidal Wave. It's a giant swinging boat ride where she warns that I will experience a "feeling of weightlessness as the boat reaches its true vertical position." I don't think if she's being oblivious to it or she's making me feel ten times worse by telling stories of how Trish and the rest of the group vomits after the ride.

She snorts as she chooses the spot at the very back of the boat and we settle down, waiting for the ride to start. "Oh, Austin. Stop being a wuss and man up. You can do this." Ally tells me as she unconsciously scoots closer, closing the minimal gap between us.

Suddenly, a voice from the intercom notifies us that the ride will be starting in five seconds. All impatient riders count down and I can't help but smile as I hear Ally joining in the chant as well.

_One._

The boat starts moving back and forth and every time our side is at the top, my stomach churns and I'm already feeling a little woozy and lightheaded. Screaming, I feel the boat drop and suddenly we're laying down looking up at the starry night sky. I take a quick glance at Ally and the nauseous feeling abruptly fleets away noticing how joyous she looks right now. The death of Kira now resides at the very back of her head as the boat swings back and forth. Our friend had actually been forgotten.

The whole duration lasts for almost five minutes and I've never been happier in my life now that it's over. Although it vanished for the last minutes of the ride, the squeamish feeling in my stomach decides to make its comeback. I wrap a hand over my torso and Ally notices.

"Are you okay?" She questions, holding onto my shoulder for she is quite dizzy as I am too.

I shake my head. There's no point in denying now that my condition and palely skin is evidence enough that I'm not feeling well. "That ride…it's…don't take me back there." I mutter.

Ally chortles. "Ha! You're just like everyone else in the group." She announces as I urge her to resume walking. Seeing that I'm not in a good estate, the brown-haired girl takes advantage of it and purchases me a bottle of water.

"Ally…"

"Just drink it, Austin." She orders with such authority in her tone of voice and I can't help but obey.

As I chug down the clear liquid, Ally watches me. Albeit her eyes are trained on me, her mind is somewhere else, somewhere far away. For a while, I feel defeated because I had one job—to take her away from her worries even just for a day and I failed to do it. Her expression is blank the whole time and when she senses me looking at her, she immediately grins.

"Something bothering you?" I ask.

She shakes her head as she puts up a forced smile. "No, no. I'm totally fine." She replies. "Do you want to do something? Now that I dragged you into one of my favorite rides, it's your turn to pick."

I rub my chin in thought. As mentioned, I haven't been to a carnival before so I don't know the kind of rides they have here. But a while ago when Ally and I were walking towards Tidal Wave, a few rides had caught my eye. I want to suggest one of them but since I'm still a bit queasy, I'll put those rides on queue.

"How 'bout we try to play those mini games until I can stomach another ride? Does that sound good to you?" I suggest looking at Ally with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. Come on, time for me to beat your ass."

* * *

The moment Ally sees the black and white stuffed stallion she wants it immediately. She grabs my wrist, which unintentionally slides down, and she ends up holding my hand instead. My heart becomes a professional gymnastic as my butterfly captives escape yet again inside my stomach. The feeling of Ally's hand on mine is something I have never felt before. The softness of her flawless skin contrasts the roughness and callousness of my own.

We reach the booth and Ally still hasn't let go of my hand. It's not that it bothers me. I like it very much, honestly. I don't want her to let go and I just hope the feeling's mutual.

"Austin, can you win me that stallion please?" Ally requests as she pouts like a little girl.

"What happened to kicking my ass?" I tease.

"Please." Normally, puppy eyes don't work for me but with her, it's just different. I feel myself giving in almost straightaway.

I signal the man in charge of the stall that I want to win the big stallion. He smirks at me before sending a warning how it's almost impossible to get it. Many have tried but none succeeded. I can't believe this man is underestimating my preciseness and actually thinks I'm one of those previous failures. I'll show this old man what I can do. I'll be his best customer yet.

"Three tries are all you have. You don't get at least two, you lose." He says before handing me three darts.

The main goal of the game is to try to hit at least two water balloons to win the biggest prize, which is the stallion that Ally is eager to have. The catch though, the wall will be shaking the whole time.

I scoff to myself, giving Ally a quick side-glance before positioning my first dart in its best angle. The wall starts to shake and for a second, it occurs to me that this game is impossible and that I really don't stand a chance. But I won't back down. I'm not only doing this for Ally anymore, I need to show this man that I can do it and that I'm not a coward.

My first shot is a total miss and I almost attack the old man as he's smirking at me, already knowing I'm going to be one those failures that he used to have. His chuckle only serves as a motivation for me to show off more.

Squinting my eyes, I align the dart on my chosen water balloon. The wall shakes for the second time and without even thinking, I take my shot. It's a near miss but at least I got one.

The balloon pops and water spurts out.

"Pure luck." The old man mutters.

One more and I'll be able to satisfy Ally with the black and white stallion. I take the same position I was in when I successfully hit my first balloon, and get ready to throw the dart any time. The man intensifies the shaking and suddenly, the whole game becomes challenging. It's hard to predict when your chosen balloon will reach the point where your angle is. I lick my lips, heart throbbing as I throw my last dart, my last chance to win.

I hear a _thud _as the dart hit the wall. The man smirks as I look at Ally and her hopefulness falters, her radiant smile nonexistent.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I tried." I say as we turn to our heels and walk away.

We haven't even gotten that far yet when I hear the old man calling out to us.

"Wait, come back here!" He yells.

Ally and I look at each in confusion but decide to follow his instruction. We head back and the moment we reach the booth; a blue balloon starts leaking with water. No one else tried the game after us so I'm pretty sure that balloon is from my session.

"You're lucky, kid." The old man remarks as he reaches for the stallion and hands it to Ally. "Your girlfriend should be proud of you."

Winking, he turns his back to us and prepares another set of balloons for the next person who will try to win the event.

Ever since the old fellow said that, the atmosphere around us suddenly becomes awkward. I know we've been acting like a couple the whole time we're here but that doesn't mean that we are. Just because a girl and a boy are spending time together, doesn't mean they are lovers. What if they're just friends? Let them think what they want to think, but Ally and I are just friends. Nothing more.

* * *

After that awkward moment caused by the annoying old man, Ally suggests we rest for a while and grab a bite. Both of us come to the agreement of having two hotdog sandwiches and small cups of frozen yogurt. We score an empty spot in a more secluded part of the carnival and decide to settle there. Sitting down on the grass, I hand Ally her sandwich and yogurt.

"This is really nice." She comments, unwrapping her sandwich.

"What is?"

"This." Answers the brown-haired girl. "I'm glad I accepted your offer of taking me to this carnival."

I smile at her. "Me too."

She keeps quiet after that just enjoying her sandwich and yogurt. Being here with her alone under the moonlit sky is a completely different world for me. I feel like I can just be myself. I don't have to pretend to be tough and highly intellectual just like when I am with Riker or Ratliff. I don't have to always keep an eye on Julia trying to see if she's up to something mischievous. To be honest, the whole time I'm at the carnival with Ally, I actually forget that she's Archer's daughter. I forget about my desire to seek revenge.

Sitting here with her, I'm just Austin. Not a different person, but just myself.

"What're you thinking?" Ally suddenly interrupts my thoughts.

"Nothing." I shake my head as I spoon a small amount of frozen yogurt.

"Do you remember that first time we met?" Ally questions, putting her yogurt down on the grass and face me entirely.

"What about it?"

She shrugs. "I just remembered you mentioning you were originally from Orlando and I guess it just stuck to my head. I've actually been meaning to ask you about it but never had the chance to." Ally rambles on.

I'm not really sure if I'm ready to open up to Ally about my past. I don't know how to tell her without my story leading up to me seeking revenge and using her as a threat to her own father. I end up telling her anyway, but promises to remind myself to choose my words carefully.

I start to recount the night of my sixth birthday, about that last dinner I had and the last movie I watched with my parents; how my father's truck was under repair and the cab fares were unbelievably pricy that time so we decided to walk to the movie theater; how my father took us to this shortcut up to the point where they were murdered.

"I figured that all they wanted dead was my parents but what's the use of being alive if the reason you are still breathing is gone?" I pause my story to take in a deep breath as reliving that night makes my heart bleed and causes for me to suffer something similar to asphyxia.

"But just as I was getting hopeless," I start once again, "I saw a couple walking through the same alley I was in and they saw me and my parents. They were Ryan and Savannah Liv. They helped me take my parents to the hospital and they stayed by my side the whole time, treating me like I'm their own child. I was taken to a foster care but it wasn't long before a couple adopted me. It turned out, that couple was Ryan and Savannah. They explained how they can't have a child and decided to please themselves by adopting. I was their first choice so I was grateful.

"You would think just because I have new parents mean I could finally have my happy ever after. Well, you thought wrong. It is then I realized that every rainbow has its storm. Despite my new amazing life, I developed a terrible case of hallucinations and nightmares. They were so terrifying that I kept a weapon of some sort beside me the whole time. And then one night, everything just fell apart. I was having a terrible nightmare that I kept screaming until Savannah came into my room and woke me up. But she wasn't whom I saw when I opened my eyes, I saw her as one of the killers and I…I accidentally stabbed her to death."

I think that once I say those words, Ally will run away and call me a murderer, but I'm surprised when she scoots next to me and wraps her arms around my torso in a sideway embrace. Her warmth helps me diminish my pain but it's not enough. The only thing that will heal my broken heart is for my parents to be alive again. I just want them to be by my side in times of need. But I have to face reality—they won't be coming back…forever.

"I'm sorry." Ally apologizes. "This is all my fault. I brought it up and I never should've."

I shake my head. "No. Don't blame yourself."

"If I had known that talking about your parents is hard for you, I shouldn't have even talked about it in the first place."

"But you didn't, so it's fine." I reassure her. "Besides, it's healthy to talk about something you've been carrying on your shoulder once in a while right?"

Ally gives me a weak smile. We dispose our garbage before agreeing that we should head home. When we arrive at the parking lot, the petite girl grabs my hand causing for me to stop walking.

"Austin." She says. "Is it okay if we drive to Orlando tonight? I promise, it won't take long."

"Why?"

"I just want to…uh, visit someone."

I don't know whom she's going to be visiting but I remember how her hard glare softens the first time I mentioned the name of the small town in front of her. It intrigues me back then and it still does up until now. I agree to her request and we head to my car.

* * *

"Austin, I want you to meet my mom."

Ally gestures at the grave in front of us before turning to smile at me. It turns out; she wanted to go to Orlando's cemetery to visit her mother that I didn't know was already gone. I suddenly feel special. Ally paying her mom a visit to introduce me to her is like saying she already trust me. Sooner or later, she'll open up as well. She's finally taking down her walls to let me in.

Crazy thing is, her mom's grave is five tombstones away from my parents. I told Ally about this when we came in and she laughed, saying how big of a coincidence it was.

I give a little wave to her mom's gravestone and smiles. "Hi, Ally's mom. I'm Austin, your daughter's bodyguard."

Ally snorts and gives me a frolicsome push. "Her name's Penny. It suits her very well."

I give her a nod. I really wish I met her mother before she died. I'm pretty sure she's as much of a darling as Ally, with same long brown hair, brown eyes and those freckles that are so faint you won't even know she has it. Basically, how I picture Penny is a more mature Ally.

"I never really had the chance to meet her, you know?" Ally's gaze looks up and she smiles weakly. "I was still an infant when she died."

"How did she…?" I purposely leave the sentence hanging.

"She passed away giving birth to me." Ally answers plainly. "I was the most affected one even though I was so innocent when she died. My dad…it never affected him that much. He's still business as usual. In fact, I don't think he even remembers having a daughter."

"Why are you saying that?" I ask.

"He's never home, Austin. I don't know what's keeping him busy. He never tells me about his job that's why every time someone asks me what my dad does for a living; I'll just make up an occupation." She explains. "He must be a billionaire by now, with all those jobs I keep on giving him."

"I'm really sorry." I truly am. I never knew Ally doesn't have an idea about her father's wrongdoings. She has no clue that he's a syndicate and that he was the one who killed my parents. Heck, she doesn't even know that douche bag she calls a father is in prison right now. I suddenly have this weird feeling in my stomach—guilt. I'm seeking revenge at a girl who doesn't even know about her father's cruelness.

"Don't be." Ally responds. "You didn't bring this up, I did."

I jounce my head as I pull Ally into another embrace. This time, it really feels natural. It's not awkward anymore, just us hugging…as friends, because like I said, there's nothing more.

"Now you know why I will always have a soft spot for Orlando." Ally blurts out. "This is where my mom died and I grew up here until my dad took me with him to Miami."

"Well, I think I just found one thing we have in common." I whisper against her hair.

We stay like that for a moment with my arms wrap around Ally's small and fragile frame and her sobbing quietly onto my chest. She might have thought I won't be able to know that but it's hard not to hear it. We're the only ones in the cemetery and the only sounds we can hear are the crickets and a few hoots from the owls.

Finally, she suggests we go home. As we make our way back to my car, I feel a dainty hand slip its fingers into mine. I hold onto it and give her hand a gentle squeeze, never wanting to let go anytime soon.

* * *

**80 reviews before Wednesday update? Let me know what you guys think! I really liked this chapter and I hope you did too :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Phew! I thought I wouldn't be able to update today. Good thing I found some time to finish the chapter and post it. So, here you go my lovely readers! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I wake up the next morning and the first thing that comes out of my mouth is a long heavy sigh. Last night was great. Honestly. It was so close to being perfect until my idiocy took over and decided I should kiss Ally.

Yes. I kissed Ally Dawson last night. And it didn't end pretty.

I remember everything that lead up to that stupid mistake I made. I remember driving in silence, as each other's presences are enough for us, dropping Ally off at her house and walking her to the front door.

"Thank you again for everything, Austin." Ally said as she let go of my hand, obviously to my dismay.

I shoved my hands inside my jeans pockets before giving her a tight genuine smile. "Anytime." For added effect, I nodded.

"I better get going. It's past my curfew." Ally informed me. She hooked her thumb over her shoulder and as we both turned to look at her window, her maid was looking at us with unmistakably keen and watchful eyes.

"You still have a curfew?" I asked with utter disbelief. I know Ally's only seventeen but for someone her age, especially if she's a year away from being a legal adult, she shouldn't have a curfew. Her maid must really care for her that much if she's that strict.

Ally snickered. "That's why I can't wait to turn eighteen." She glanced back at her maid over her shoulder and flashed her five of her fingers, which I could only assume meant five minutes.

Her maid left the window and it's only then I realized I want to have some privacy with Ally.

"Look, Austin. I really had a great time but…can you just say whatever you want to say? I really need to go inside now. My maid is really strict and she's like my mom now so—"

I just knew I had to cut her off. She was talking too much and I knew I had to do something. I did the first thing that came to my mind: I kissed her.

Although it lasted for only five seconds due to Ally grabbing my shoulders and pushing me away, it was probably the best kiss I had. Only because she was the first girl I had the guts to do such thing. Still, in those five seconds, I was able to feel the butterflies in my stomach, my cheeks heating up, heart hammering against my chest and my skin tingling with a familiar sensation. It wasn't the ideal first kiss but…it'll do.

When Ally pushed me away, my eyes widen and I knew at that moment what I did. I made my move without even sending her a warning or asking for permission first. I just did it eventually and she probably thought I took advantage of her.

"I…I'm sorry." I muttered.

Ally's wide-eyed expression indicated she's still in shock from the unexpected event. She snapped back to reality seconds after and looked at me with undetectable emotion.

"Good night, Austin."

Ally opened her door and I was left alone outside, thinking about my stupidity and my habit of doing the first thing that comes to my mind without even giving it a second thought.

* * *

When I reach the bottom of the grand staircase, my first destination is the kitchen. I wasn't able to grab a midnight snack when I came home the previous night for various scenarios invaded my thoughts. I kept thinking about what could have happened if I didn't kiss Ally or what could have happened if I _did_ kiss her but she didn't push me away. As those same thoughts swirl around my head this morning, I don't realize my whole team sitting around the kitchen table, quietly watching my every move.

I prepare my peanut butter and jelly sandwich in complete silence, my eyes gawking at nothingness. I even find myself pausing most of the time as I make my breakfast because the events of last night bombard me over again. It isn't until someone snaps his or her fingers that I'm taken back to reality.

"Something wrong?" My eyes immediately find the person attached to the voice, and I'm surprised to see Rocky sitting beside Rydel, chewing his own sandwich as he eyes me with full concern.

"Rocky?" I question when I finally regain my composure and had topped my sandwich off with another whole wheat bread. "What are you doing here?"

From the corner of my eye, I notice Riker tilting his head in puzzlement. "You two know each other?" He asks.

Rocky and I both nod. "We were introduced by Ratliff, I think maybe a week ago? Was it, Austin?" The boy with the quiff inquires me, as he's unsure when we exactly met.

"Yeah, it was last week." I answer him, claiming the seat next to Ratliff.

"Oh well then, we'll rendezvous at my office in ten minutes." Riker comments before wiping his hand with a napkin and stands up, eyeing every member of the team. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Rocky. I'm glad to know about your special ability. It's very useful when needed."

The longhaired boy nods at him with a smile. "You do know I'm just a phone call away when you need some replicating to do." Rocky tells him and I catch him sneak a quick glance toward Ratliff and I.

"Glad to know that." Riker replies. "Hope to see you around soon."

We all watch when Riker exits the kitchen and disappears behind the staircase to head to his office located at the basement.

I acknowledge Ratliff when I made sure the eldest blonde is not returning. "So…how did you introduce Rocky to Riker?" I ask.

"I introduced him as he is. I said that he's my friend." The bronze-haired man answers candidly.

"But it didn't take long for him to interrogate me about what I do for a living and I had no choice but to tell him that I replicate things." Rocky says. "Don't worry, though. I didn't tell him about the service I did for you." He's quick to add.

"Knowing Riker, he's already contemplating whether to put you on the team or not. I just hope he really lets you in so Julia, Ratliff and I don't have to always keep quiet." I inform him as Rydel sends us all a quick glance of bafflement.

"What are you guys talking about?" She questions before sipping from her glass full of orange juice.

The four of us simultaneously shake our heads while our eyes widen.

"Come on, it's not like I'm not part of the team." Rydel persuades, placing her glass down on the table and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

I lock eyes with Julia who's seated across from me as if to ask her for permission. She gives a slight nod in approval.

"I met Rocky last week because Ratliff took me to his shop to replicate my tag. I accidentally left it at Kira's combat room and one of my friends has it as of now. She's not turning it in to the police because she wants to investigate the crime herself." I explain mostly to Rydel.

"Does Riker know about this?" She leans forward on the table to whisper.

"Obviously no." Julia answers as she finally finishes with her morning meal. "I'll let you guys go. I'll be with Riker downstairs." She departs as soon as she says that.

"Seriously," Rydel starts afresh, "is Riker aware of this?"

Ratliff and I shake our heads.

"Why?"

"Julia doesn't want to let him know. She's afraid that once he finds out we failed to never leave any trace that night, Riker will remove her from the team." I say, standing up from my chair to escape the conversation that is only driving the guilt back into my system.

I carefully place my dirty plate in the sink and leave it that way. Julia is in charge of the dishes today and I'm pretty sure it won't hurt if I give her a little extra work.

"Where are you going?" My foot is already outside the kitchen when Ratliff stops me with a question.

"I'm going to Riker's office. Where do you think I'm going?" I answer.

"Oh. Wait for us, then. We're done anyway." He says.

Soon enough, I can hear dishes being placed in the sink, water turning on and off before several footsteps trail behind me as we all head to the basement for the meeting. But of course, we have to send Rocky to the front door and say goodbye to him. Rydel is still unaware of our new secret member so when Rapunzel boy is already out the door, I follow him without the girl's knowledge.

Rocky is waiting for me outside, knowing well enough that I have something important for him. "I'll fill you in tonight about the meeting."

With a nod, Rocky walks away.

* * *

"Alright, let's get this over with."

I collapse on the couch between Julia and Jessica and let out a sigh of relief. To be honest, I've never felt this comfortable in my life before. It's a good thing Rydel finally drops the tensing subject a while ago in the kitchen and decides that it's no good to push the topic any further.

I see Ratliff leaning by the wall near Riker's desk table, arms crossed, lips in a straight line and his eyes are boring into mine. His expression clearly states that whatever the meeting will be about is bad news.

"Okay, this meeting is officially open." Riker states casually, which earns a lot of eye rolls from the team. "First off, we have bad news."

Ratliff and I meet eyes and he shrugs his shoulders as if to say I told you so. I return my attention back to our team leader (apparently he thinks of himself as that so we know better than to object) and listen to what he's about to say for the meeting is always about me.

"We need a new strategy." Riker notifies. I'm glad that he's not being mealy-mouthed. He stands up from his chair and walks his way towards the couch where three of us sat. "The first one Ratliff plotted is a bit unrealistic and considering that Archer is in prison, we can't actually execute the plan. If we are to do it say, we don't have any choice, the syndicate needs to be out of prison. Not that we're going to help him escape but, the plan needs him to be present."

When Riker mentions Archer's name, I can't help but to think of his daughter instead. I know I shall be focusing on the meeting but the image of Ally's face suddenly pops out of nowhere inside my brain, once again invading my thinking. It seems like she has this power to push aside any thoughts I'm currently having and replace it with thoughts about her. I don't know how she does it, but she's really good at it.

A finger snaps in front of my face and I have to shake my head to be able to help myself back to the present, to reality. Yet again, everyone's eyes are on me. Some have looks of bewilderment, while the others (mainly Riker) are looking at me suspiciously.

"Are you really okay, Austin?" Julia inquires from beside me, pressing a hand on my forehead to check my temperature. "Are you sure you're feeling well? You do know we can cancel the meeting and—"

"No." I interfere, pulling her hand away from my forehead. "I'm fine. I'm just…thinking, I guess."

"Thinking about what?" Ratliff asks. He pries himself off the wall and strides over next to Riker.

Without caution, Ally's name slips out of my mouth.

"What about her?" Ratliff questions yet again, looking intently into my eyes. It's like he's trying to say that if I lie, I better prepare myself for the oncoming consequences.

"I just can't stop thinking about what she said to me last night." I answer. Now that the topic is brought up, I may as well face it. "She requested to drive her to Orlando to visit her mom at the cemetery. I didn't really say anything but she opened up to me. She told me how her mother died and how she feels lonely because she has no parents to go home to. Surprising thing is, she has _no idea_ that her own father is in prison."

"Your point is?" Riker raises an eyebrow. Sometimes, he can get a little too sassy.

"My point is— "

"You feel sorry for the girl and now you're having second thoughts about taking your revenge." Julia interrupts me, not even looking up from inspecting her newly manicured nails.

"No." I turn very defensive when someone falsely accuses me of something I'm not or didn't do.

"Ally is trying to brainwash you, Austin." Riker suddenly speaks. "She's putting up this sad show about how she has no parents because her mother's dead and she has no idea where her father is to gain sympathy from you. I highly recommend you don't fall for it. It's a trap, trust me."

"What if it's not?" I whisper ever so quietly it seems like I'm only questioning myself.

I know I shall believe what Riker is saying about Ally. We never know but the girl may also be part of Archer's scheme, assigned to keep an eye on me and make sure that I stay as close as possible. It's funny how if that really is the case, we have the same game plan.

"The real question here is: what if _it is_?" Riker says. "Austin, to be honest here, Ratliff and I have been noticing how close you're getting to Ally. Our plan was to only befriend the girl not be her boyfriend."

"I'm not trying to be her boyfriend." I defend. "It's just that Kira's dea—"

Ratliff looks at me with wide eyes and Julia elbows me on my ribs as I almost reveal to Riker about what really happened that night at Kira's house.

"What?" Riker questions.

"What I was trying to say is that…her best friend Kira has to move to a different country and Ally was really upset about it and all our friends just went to their own businesses and I was left alone with her. She was really down that you can't even get a word out of her and I just had to…I just had to make her happy." I explain.

I'm quite impressed with how my lie turned out. Words just came out of nowhere.

"And you think that it's necessary?" Riker, apparently, is still not yet done with his interrogation.

I shamefully bob my head up and down. I just hope that Riker will understand why I did that. I didn't mean to get too close to the girl but…it just happened. And I realized that I have no control over it. No matter how hard I try to tell myself that I shan't get attached to Ally, I just can't. She's like a magnet and I'm the metal.

Riker breathes out a sigh of disappointment. "I'm really sorry, Austin. I don't think this is working anymore. If you like the girl, the best thing you can do is to forgive her father, forget about all this and be with her. I'm not going to be the villain that stops you from doing what you want to do." He utters before storming out of his office, making sure to shut the door vehemently to further emphasize his frustration.

I bury my face in my hands as I quietly fight the tears itching to come out of my eyes. I'm ashamed of myself because I let Riker down. I let the whole team down. I know they're all looking forward to our mission and I just threw it all away for some girl that I barely even know. Well, I only know parts of her but not fully. I don't know how Ally is as a person. I only know her from what I see, what I hear and what I experience when I'm with her. I don't even know if she's what she's trying to portray herself to be. Perhaps she's trying to be angelic but she may also have a demon trapped deep inside.

"Austin…" Ratliff calls and I look up to find him standing in front of me. His eyes show something of concern and a bit of betrayal.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Besides, the plan backfired anyway." Ratliff replies to my apologies.

I shake my head, my face still in my hands. "No. It's not okay. Riker put a lot of effort to make this work. We even broke into someone's house to steal weapons and I repay him by throwing it all away. It's not okay, Ratliff. Can't you see?"

He squats down to my level and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder that made me look up. "I know you didn't mean to get too close to Ally as though you don't want to take your revenge anymore. And I also know you haven't given up yet. That's why we're still going to do this…together. Don't forget, we still have Julia, Rydel and Rocky."

Ratliff smiles at me and it's so contagious I can't help but return it. "You're right about that. Riker might have thought I had given up but I didn't. We can still do this even without him." I voice out as I feel Rydel and Julia wrapping their arms around me and I know in that moment, I still have my team. My hopes aren't crushed yet.

"Come on, we have to go." I urge, breaking away from the group hug and getting to my feet.

"Where are we going?" Rydel asks.

"To confront Archer."

* * *

Julia and Rydel decide to be the ones left behind to accompany Riker in the house. Also, so that the eldest won't get too suspicious and make false assumptions that we are going against him in this matter. The last thing we wanted is to develop a wall between Riker and us. He is the person we need the most and the first person we turn to when in times of trouble.

Being that, Ratliff and I embark to a short travel to Miami's Bastille. We are both eager but anxious at the same time, as this will be the first time we'll come face to face with the syndicate himself. We're not really sure what to expect.

When we reach the front desk, a woman not older than forty looks up from her computer's screen and welcome us with a warm smile.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you today?" She acknowledges us with an alacritous greeting.

"Um, we're here to see Archer Dawson." Ratliff answers, putting both his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. Dawson isn't allowed to receive any visitors anymore." The woman says as she looks up at us with sorry eyes.

"But—"

"I'll handle this, Austin." Ratliff stops me from advancing towards the lady with his toned arm. He reach behind his pocket and holds up an identification card. "I'm from the FBI and we need to interrogate Mr. Dawson. I believe he is responsible for this young man's parents' death." He points at me with his thumb.

The lady's gaze lingers on mine and her expression suggests she pities me. I don't need that. I've had that for almost my whole life. I know I'm a poor boy for losing both my parents but they don't have to make it appear like everyone shall feel sympathetic towards me.

She sighs in defeat. "Alright. I guess I'll let you see him but for five minutes _only_. If you go over than that, I'll have to call the guards." The lady warns. She stands up from her rolling chair to lead us to the visitors' center.

While the lady guides us through a million halls, like it's a maze that's never ending, she talks about the previous barbarous events that occurred when Archer was still allowed to have visitors. I couldn't care less about it. I don't care about what he's done inside this hellhole. All that I know is that I'm finally going to see the bastard and I'll make sure he'll regret ever doing what he's done to my family.

* * *

I fidget in my seat while we wait for Archer to arrive. The lady told us to wait here for a couple of minutes as it usually takes a while to get Archer out of his cell. Apparently, his is the most guarded one out of the many. I won't even wonder why.

The thick gray steel gates jingles open as four officers assist the syndicate to the visitors' center. His wrists are cuffed securely and so are his feet. I know it's necessary for Archer to wear that but…to be honest, I don't think he has to don that when walking.

"You!" I screech once Archer is seated across from us in the small square table. I stand up to my feet and am about to attack him when Ratliff and two officers stop me from doing so. They settle me back down on my chair as I continuously send lethal glares and feral scowls at the man in front of me.

Ratliff presents his identification card and with a nod, the four guards leave us alone in privacy.

Archer looks up and a smirk appears upon laying his eyes on me. "Ah…" his breath reeks of cigarette. "I remember you, little fellow. You are Mike's son, the so-called blue chip of the FBI just because he was the one who arrested the most wanted syndicate in the country. I must say it's impressive."

He taps his fingers repeatedly on the table and the sound facilely chafes me. I grab both his hands and pull him towards me, tightly clutching a fistful of his shirt to keep him in place. "Do you know what you've done to my life? Because of you, my parents aren't here anymore! Because of you, my life has turned into a living hell and everyday, I just can't wrap my head around the fact that the cause of it all is still walking on the same earth as I am! Do you know how much I want you dead? If it's only possible for me to do it here, I would have slit your throat and snap your neck right here, right now!"

Archer raises his hands and pushes me away from him. He grins mischievously once he makes sure there's a decent void between us. "Do it. Why not now, if you are so eager to do it? This is a free country. You can do what you want."

Raising my eyebrow, my jaw relaxes and my body leans forward. "Oh. I can do what I want? Okay, if you say so. Let's just see if you'll regret your own words when I say that I have your precious little daughter wrapped around my finger."

The syndicate slams his chained fists on the table in complete madness. "Don't you _dare _lay a finger on her!" He thunders at my face, rising to his feet and trying to wiggle himself out of his handcuffs.

"I already did."

* * *

**Review, review, review! Get me to the 90s or more? Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm so happy that you guys loved the previous chapter! I know a lot of you liked the ending of the last one and even I am so in love with it like, it's probably my most favorite part out of the whole story. Also, I know I made a mistake with the last chapter because Ally's dad is supposed to be in prison and that night where Austin dropped her off, her dad is looking at the window. It's supposed to be her MAID. Just pretend that you read MAID and not DAD.**

**Anyway, stop with the rambling. Here's chapter 11.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ratliff insists that if I really want to go against the most wanted syndicate in the country, I need to prepare for it.

For the past few days since Riker stopped being on the team, Ratliff had always been the one by my side. He's helped me come up with new game plans and strategies and gearing me up till the day comes where everything will be put to action.

Now as we're running on the same route Julia and I normally go to, he's been talking non-stop about the plan.

"I'm pretty sure after his headquarters has been spotted a year ago, his men had migrated into a new one, a more secluded one. We need to find it and then—"

"Hey, Austin!" A voice not too far from us hollers, calling my attention.

Ratliff and I stop from running and swivel around to see whom the person is.

"Elliot?" I squint my eyes as I shield them from the scorching sun with my hand.

The brunet quickly shortens his distance from us and by the time he reaches me, he's panting heavily. His shirt is also soaked with perspiration. Kind of just like how I am when I ran six miles with Julia for the first time.

"Hey." I nod at him.

Elliot is still in the process of regaining his breathing.

"Anyway, Elliot this is Ratliff." I say, gesturing between the two of them. "Ratliff, this is Elliot."

Ratliff extends his hand and the younger boy takes it, still panting. Seriously, how many miles did he run?

"Austin, can I talk to you for a moment?" Elliot requests and we both turn our heads toward Ratliff.

"Okay. I'll be at the store across the street. I'll see you there." He says to me before giving a friendly nod and a smile at Elliot and jogs away.

"What is it you want to talk about?" I question once the bronze-haired man is out of earshot.

"I know what happened between you and Ally." Elliot wasted no more time and immediately got to his point.

"What?"

"I know you tried to kiss her." Suddenly, his breathing turns into normal as his arms crosses in a very intimidating way.

I look down at my shoes and allow a sigh to escape. "It's a very wrong move, I'm aware of that. I just hope she won't think I'm taking advantage of her because I'm not." Glancing back up at my friend, I try to search for any sign or indication that Ally really isn't thinking of me that way. But I see nothing.

"It's too late. She thought you're using her. Once you get what you want, you'll eventually leave." Elliot answers.

I didn't mean to make her feel that way. I know it's a wrong move to do but there's just something inside me that is itching to kiss her. Lately, we've been spending a lot of time together and as cliché as it sounds; no one has ever made me feel that way. Only Ally has the power to do it. I guess that's what triggers my desire to kiss her. And that night after I took her home from the carnival and the cemetery, it just felt like the right time to do it.

I just wish there is a way to fix this. Because I'll need it…fast.

"I'm not like those guys, Elliot. I'm different. My mom had taught me how to act around girls and how we should treat them properly." I utter.

Elliot nods, running his tongue across his upper teeth. "I guess your mom forgot to give you the lesson about kissing a girl without permission." He looks at me with hard eyes, and his tone of voice is growing colder every second this conversation is taking place.

"Look, I'm really sorry. Can you please tell Ally that?" I inquire.

"I'm just really protective of her, you know? She's my childhood friend and I don't want anyone hurting her in every way."

"But I didn't even hurt her! I just made a wrong move." I defend.

"And it hurt her."

I find myself frozen in place. The words Elliot said made me realize something. My actions hurt Ally in a way that I don't understand. Of course, she has every right to accuse me of taking advantage of her because that's what I think of myself as well. Ever since that night, I'm always blaming myself for what is to come regarding my friendship with Ally. But it just confuses me why this affected her that much. I thought she didn't like me in the first place and now she's showing emotions towards me? I know we shared important parts of our lives that night but it once occurred to me that it probably won't change anything between us. Yes, I hoped that it will but…I crushed my own hopes. I know it's useless to keep hanging onto something that you're not sure if it will come. But why will this hurt her? Could it possibly mean that maybe Ally is finally accepting me? Finally letting me in? I know the part she contributed at the cemetery isn't all of it. It's just bits, pieces of her life and there's a lot more to share. But for some reason, she's still a bit hesitant when it comes to me.

There are millions of reasons for this but there are two things I am a hundred percent sure of: I had broken Ally's barriers and her heart of steel has gone soft.

"I suggest you don't try anything with Ally unless she tells you to." Elliot suddenly speaks, taking me away from my thoughts. "This had happened to her before and you're no different in her eyes."

* * *

I pace back and forth in my room as I wait for Ally to answer her phone. I've been calling her three times now and she's still not picking up. Of course, why would she when I know she's trying to avoid me? But it won't hurt to try, right?

Receiving her voicemail again, I cut the robotic female voice off and dial her number for the fourth time. I know I'm probably annoying her now but I really need to talk to her. I need to say my apologies and explain the reason why I made that move. I need to clear things between us.

When she sent me to her voicemail one more time, I figure maybe it's time to give up, time to stop trying to get her to talk to me. All she needs is space, I'm conscious of that fact and I just realize I'm not giving her what she wanted. I'm not providing her the time she needs to think things through.

I throw my phone on the bed and I watch when it bounces lightly before finally laying flat on the mattress. I stare intently at it as if Ally will call me back if I goggle at it long enough.

Coincidentally, it rings.

I scramble to my bed and pick my phone up with such agitation I don't know if I'll be able to grasp it firmly. A massive grin creeps up on my lips upon seeing Ally's name on my mobile screen.

I press the green answer button and place the phone against my ear. I don't know why I'm so eager to talk to Ally. Perhaps I just miss hearing her voice. It's been a long time since she spoke to me anyway.

"Hello?" Ally says from the other end of the line. Her voice is just as I remembered: sweet and velvety and pleasant to my hearing.

"Hey, Ally. I've been trying to get to you but you weren't answering any of my calls." I reply to her.

"I'm sorry. I was just mulling over whether I should answer you or resume my pretending that you don't exist and that night didn't happen." Her honeysweet voice vanishes and replaced by one of a bitter almond.

Soughing, I venture out to the veranda attached to my bedroom.

"Are we really back on level one, Ally?" I ask her, looking out at the spectacular view of the city of Miami. "Are we going back to that phase where you hate me and won't even acknowledge my presence?"

Ally is silent for a while. Maybe she's trying to carefully phrase her reply so that it will hurt less or sound less harsh. Either way, she's taking a lot of time with her answer.

"Ally? Are you still there?" I ask making sure she's still on the other end.

"I have to go, Austin." She answers quickly and the line goes dead.

I stare at my phone screen for a minute before accepting the fact that Ally did hang up on me. I hate that she's being this stubborn. All I wanted is to talk, to make amends and she's not letting me do that. Even if she only lends me five seconds to do it, I'll summarize all the things I want to say just for her to forgive me. I can't lose Ally, at least not this way.

Someone knocks on my door and I yell my permission for the person to enter.

"Austin?" Rydel pokes her head and glances around the room in search of me. She sees the open door to the veranda and immediately spots me standing there, looking at her direction.

"Hey." She utters when she stands fully beside me, leaning on the railing and her eyes scanning the beauty of the city. "I heard what you did to Ally."

I groan, having enough of that talk. I've had it with Elliot and I don't want to hear anymore of it. I know what I did was wrong but they don't have to rub it on my face.

"It's probably ancient history to you but…you need to fix this, Austin. We're slowly losing Ally, our only bait for Archer." Rydel voices out. She leans away from the railing and turns to face me.

"I know that." I respond. "I've been trying to get her to talk to me but she just won't. Well, she answered once but she didn't even talk that much. I'm afraid we'll go back to the starting level. It's really hard and will take a lot of time to soften Ally."

"At least that's what you think." Rydel abruptly speaks. "You think that she's hard to get but, don't you realize how you easily got her the first time? You did it before and I have faith that you can do it again."

The girl doesn't even allow me to counter her statement as she instantaneously leaves me alone in the balcony. I watch as she exits my room, her words jumping around inside my head.

Rydel has a point. Of course, Ally was the most pompous person when we met but…there was something I did that made her slowly turn benignant towards me.

All of a sudden, everything just clicks. I snap my fingers and my face lightens up at the idea. Pocketing my phone, I head out of my room and to the next one beside mine.

* * *

Julia is the answer; I just know it in my heart. I remember that day at the park where we accidentally ran into Ally and she said she didn't know I have a sister. The following week after that, Ally suddenly became genteel to me. She didn't give me her glares and frowns but instead all I got from her was her smiles and kind words when we're having a decent conversation.

I knew there's something about Julia that can be useful someday.

The thirteen-year-old opens her door just as I'm about to raise my knuckles to knock. She's mostly focused on her phone that is why she doesn't see me standing outside. It's too late before she realizes though because her head slams quite mightily onto my chest.

"Ow!" She yelps in pain, her phone falling on the floor while her hands find its way to her head. "What was that for?" Julia bends over to pick her phone up.

"It wasn't for anything. If you were only looking at where you're going, you would've realized I'm standing here." I retort.

She rolls her blue eyes at me before snorting and turning her attention back to her phone. "Look at what you've done! How am I supposed to call Oscar—?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Oscar? Who's Oscar?" I inquire as I try to peer at her mobile screen to see if I can find anything that can be used as blackmail for her.

"No one." Her eyes widen, hugging her phone closer to her and failing miserably with denying that she likes a boy.

"Oscar, huh?" I rub my chin to further torment her humorously. "I wonder what would Riker think if he finds out you're dating a boy named Oscar."

That's when she breaks down. "Please, please I'll do anything that you're going to ask me to do. Just don't tell Riker. He'd kill me if he finds out I'm dating someone. Ever since that incident two years ago, he won't let me go out with a guy without seeking for his permission first."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I won't tell him." I reassure her and Julia finally relaxes from where she's standing.

"Thank you." She breathes out while she makes her way to her bed and collapsing on it. "Thank you so much."

I follow her inside her room and close the door behind me. I need to talk to her privately and I don't want to risk anyone from our team hearing about this. Well, maybe except for Rydel because she already had that talk with me in my balcony a while ago.

"Anyway," I start, "about what you said—"

"What do you want?" Julia cuts me off.

"You see, Ally is kind of ignoring my existence and I need to fix that. She's our only hope of getting my revenge and I need you to apologize for me." I explain.

"Why me?" She whines.

"Remember that day in the park? When we ran into her?" Julia nods and I continue. "Yeah, after she met you, she became nice to me and I thought that you're the answer to this problem. If you talk to Ally and tell her how sorry I am, maybe she'll forgive me."

"So you're saying that she will always have a soft spot for you because of me?" Julia asks.

"Something like that."

The brunette sighs before propping herself up with her elbows. "You do know I'm regretting everything I said, right?"

I nod.

"I'll do it for you but…" she scrunches her face wearisomely. "Can we do this some other time? I'm just really exhausted and my phone is broken kudos to you and I'm really hungry. Starving, even."

"There's food downstairs."

"I know but I'm too tired to get up now."

"Lazy." I mutter, turning to my heels and head to the door. "Anyway, I'll cut you some slack today and let you talk to Ally some other time. But it has to be sooner, though."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get me some food." Julia mumbles, waving her hand dismissively.

"Who said I'd get—"

"Just do it!"

"Fine."

* * *

Riker arrives from work by the time I reach the last step of the staircase. I notice his arms are loaded mostly with take-out bags from another unknown restaurant downtown. This man basically likes to try out new cuisines every single time we go out. Even being by him is no exception.

"Let me help you with that." I offer as I take a few from his arms.

"Thank you very much."

We make our way to the kitchen where we put all the bags in the kitchen counter.

"You came just in time. Your sister's being a lazy ass upstairs and wants me to grab her some food." I inform the brunette's brother.

Riker chuckles. "That's Julia for you."

"She can be a bit moody sometimes, huh?"

"What do you mean sometimes? She's moody every time!" Riker laughs as I remove the food from its bag and inspect it one by one. "Seriously, what is up with that girl?"

The ambiance suddenly grows awkward, as we both don't know what to say to each other next. I know there's still a little tension going on from the last meeting we had. Riker is still upset about my 'pity' for Ally and he still believes that the girl is trying to brainwash me. In spite of that, the bond we have is still strong.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"I didn't mean to walk out on you that day."

We both say at the same time causing for Riker and I to look at each other, aware of one another's attempts at stifling his laughter. It doesn't last long though, because I will always be the first one to crack.

"But seriously Riker, I'm really sorry." I tell him as we prepare the take-outs for dinner.

"I know you are. I am too."

"Austin, what's taking you so long?" Julia all of a sudden comes barging in the kitchen, broken phone in hand. She notices her brother standing behind the kitchen counter and nods to acknowledge him. "Oh, you're home."

"I bought take-outs." Riker pushes the huge plate full of baby back ribs toward Julia.

"Sweet." The brunette mutters under her breath and digs in the second she gets her hands on a fork and a steak knife.

Riker and I decide to just eat dinner at the counter since Julia already started hers there.

The room is slowly getting uncomfortable so I decide to have a little fun. I swivel my chair farther away from Julia when I still have the chance before I start teasing her.

"Hey, Riker." I call him. "What do you think of the name Oscar?"

From the corner of my eye, I observe Julia's reaction. Her hand freezes in midair and her eyes widen in complete shock. Her head slowly turns to face me and I catch a glimpse of the daggers she's sending my way. Her foot also finds my leg and kicks it with such force, I almost cry out in pain.

"Oscar? Hmm, I'm not really a fan of the name but…if I were a girl, I'd turn down any guy with the name Oscar. Even if he's the hottest one around, I think I'll pass." The blonde answers. "That's a pretty random question. Why did you ask that, anyway?"

"Like you said, it's a random question. I guess it just came to my mind." I shrug, trying to look as innocent as I can muster. All the while, Julia is still abusing my leg with her foot.

Halfway through dinner, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Riker suggests, dropping his utensils carefully on his plate and strides towards the front door. He peeks through the peephole before opening it wide.

Julia's head snaps toward me when we catch sight of a couple of police officers standing outside our door. Her hand automatically quivers in fear and I have to scoot my seat closer to hers in order to comfort the petrified girl. We both know this is it. The day that we are dreading to see has finally come. We just didn't think it would be this soon. We thought we could hide our fault longer than this.

The officers being outside only informs me that Cassidy has finally given up on investigating the crime herself and had taken action by turning my tag in to the police station.

"Austin!" Riker calls from the front door.

I let go of Julia who clings to my shirt even after I release her from my arms. I recommend for her to stay at the kitchen, farther away from the officers but she's just as stubborn as Ally and decides to follow me to the door.

"Yeah?" I ask Riker as soon as I reach him.

The blonde only nods his head at the officers causing for me to avert my attention to them.

"Are you Austin Moon?" One of the bigger officers looks down at the clipboard to read what I can only assume would have to be my name.

"Yes. Yes I am." I slowly nod my head, afraid of what may come next. I feel Julia's arms envelope one of mine tightly, never wanting to let go. "Why?"

"We need you at the police station for interrogation. It appears that you are one of the suspects for Kira Starr's murder case."

* * *

**This really isn't my best chapter but let me know what you guys think. Review, review, review! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I'll warn you when I still have the time. Everything is gonna get more complicated *wiggles eyebrows***

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A tall investigator named Lawrence and probably in his mid-thirties slides my original tag across the table towards me. It stops right at the edge of my side of the table and I stare at it apathetically, not even bothering picking it up. If I did, it will only make me obvious. He crosses his arms on the table and looks intently into my eyes.

"Tell me, Austin, is that yours?" He asks scrutinizing me in a highly browbeating way.

I take a quick look at the tag in front of me again and for a moment, I feel a longing in my heart. The tag I have on me suddenly feels so heavy, like it's not supposed to be there. I should be wearing the original, the one my parents gave to me as a present for my sixth birthday. I'm glad that my mom already gave it to me before my birthday even came because if she didn't, I don't think I'll be looking at it now.

What once gave me happiness and bittersweet memories will also be the one accessory that will lead me to my misery.

I shake my head innocently. "No, that's not mine. I haven't even seen that before." I answer as fast and straightly as I could, not wanting to choke on my own lie.

Lawrence keeps his eyes on me as if hoping that I will break soon enough. I really want to laugh because no matter how long they keep me here at the station, I will never voice out the truth. I will never turn myself in. Unless they start using a lie detector during my interrogation, only then will I be doomed.

I just wish they were stupid enough to not think about that.

"Are you sure?" The investigator asks.

"I am a hundred percent sure."

He sighs before looking down at the files he has in his hands. He flips a page over and speaks. "It says here that you were at Ms. Starr's house the day that she was killed. What were you doing there?"

"I was visiting. Kira was blabbering about her new combat room at school and I guess she made it so intriguing that I have to check it out." That one is actually true.

Lawrence nods his head as if he's actually considering my answer. If I know, he's still doubtful.

"Austin, we have a tape submitted by an anonymous source. The film is from the night Ms. Starr was murdered and I want you to watch it closely." Lawrence informs me. "Tell me what you think after you see it."

He reaches for the remote control on the small table behind him and turns on the television located at the right side of the cubical room. The beats of my heart quickens as the screen showed the surveillance tape at the combat room the night I accidentally killed Kira.

I guess even though Rydel made a faux appearance that nothing out of the ordinary is happening that night; the cameras still filmed the real situation.

Suddenly, two figures come on the camera's view: Julia and I. She throws the duffel bag at me and I observe the film and the investigator at the same time as the video shows myself loading the bag with various weapons. Then Julia comes running up to my side and I hold up the pistol, ready to take my shot. Kira comes into view and I watch myself pull the trigger and the girl's body falls lifelessly on the floor.

The film is too much for me to handle. The temptation to lower my head is overwhelming me because I don't want to relive that night. But I can't do that. I need to keep watching to further visualize my innocence.

After three more torturous minutes, the surveillance video is finally over and Lawrence switches the television off.

Well, I was right about one thing—Kira's body is actually out of the camera's vision. I try not to look nervous but sitting there at the tiny room with a very suspicious investigator, I witness everything unfold in front of my very eyes. I realize there really is something more to that night other than Kira's murder.

Lawrence swivels his rolling office chair to face me and once again rests his elbows on the aluminum table. "What do you think about that video, Austin?"

"Two stupid teenagers trying to rob an innocent girl's house and accidentally kills her." I state, intertwining my own fingers together.

"Could it be that the Austin in the video is also the same Austin I'm talking to right now or it's just plain coincidence?" Lawrence utters with such authority in his voice.

Shit. Julia was heard stating my name in the video and it's one of our mistakes that night. But I need to resume my innocent act so I decide to try to mislead the investigator.

"Are you really that stupid? Just because one of the robbers in that video has the same name as I am, you'll just assume that it's me? What if it's not? I'm not the only Austin in this world, you know." I defend though I'm supporting the wrong side.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lawrence leans forward. "Are you really that stupid to think that the police and the investigators finally gave up on this case? Aren't you wondering what we've been doing these past few days?"

"No." Keeping a blank face, I answer plainly.

Lawrence breathes out a frustrated sigh. "For no one's sake, I'd tell you anyway. My team and I had been going around Miami interrogating every Austin that resides in this city. _None of them_ claimed the tag is theirs."

"So?"

"You're the only Austin left, Moon." Lawrence hisses through gritted teeth. I'm mentally smirking to myself because I'm proud that I'm giving this brainless man a hard time. I know he's held tough cases before and I'll make sure I'll be his hardest and most hardheaded yet.

"Have you checked the towns outside Miami?" I inquire. Widening my eyes, I playfully place my hand on my heart. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you not aware of those places? Shame on you."

Lawrence slams his hand on the table in frustration. "You're not making this easy, Moon." He notifies me.

I scoff. "You're one to talk. I've been lending you the most honest answers I can give you and you're making this more complicated. I suggest you let me go now because I have some business to do."

"What business?" He questions curiously.

"I'm a seventeen-year-old guy. I need money therefore, I have to get a job." I answer him with utter disbelief. Pushing my chair away as I stand, I head to the door. I've had enough of this stupid interrogation.

"Where are you going?" Lawrence asks.

I ignore him as I open the door and step out. I hear him scrambling to his feet to follow me.

"Moon, get back here!" Lawrence yells. When I don't provide him with an answer one more time, he goes choleric. "We're not done with this yet! I'll keep an eye on you, Austin. Mark my words!"

"Will do, sir." I twirl around to face him as I start to walk to the exit backwards. "Oh wait! What shade of highlighter do you prefer? Pink? Blue? Green? What?" I mock him, which only satisfies me when I hear a few workers chuckling at my statement while the others are holding Lawrence back due to his newfound hunger to strangle me.

"You better watch your back, Moon!" He bellows when I finally reach the door and had turned my back on him.

Without looking back at one enraged investigator, I raise my right hand up and flash him the finger.

* * *

Monday rolls around and the moment I unload Ratliff's car (he insists to drive me to school since it's on the way to his office anyway), Kira's radiant smiling face welcomes me. Her massive portrait is placed at the lobby of the school where everyone can see. Beside her picture is a large piece of paper, which is already full of dedications for the defunct vivacious girl.

Hoisting my bag on one shoulder, I walk towards it to read maybe a few messages written for her. The first thing that my eyes searched for is Ally's message. A minute later, I realized finding it is like searching for a needle in a haystack so I give up. I end up reading a dedication by a boy named Spencer instead. Apparently, he is a geek that used to be Kira's sophomore year chemistry lab partner who still believes it was fate that brought them together.

I chuckle at the note before deciding that the others will contain the same message and take my daily route to my locker.

* * *

Lucky for me, the day went by fast today. I couldn't be happier that it is finally over as I exit my last period's classroom and stride down the hallway to my locker.

I haven't seen Ally today at school. Trish said she attended but she wasn't there during Physics. She probably skipped it knowing we share that class together. Not to mention, we're also seatmates.

By the time I reach the hallway where my locker is, most of the pupils had already filed out of the school building leaving at least five to seven students in the hallway. I quicken my pace when I spot the girl I've wanted to see standing in front of her locker. I resist the urge to grab her attention because if I do so, she may run away and I've lost my chance to talk to her again.

I get to my locker and lean on it, making sure to create enough noise for Ally to notice me.

A smile unconsciously forms on my lips when she makes eye contact with me. Although she immediately looks away, at least she didn't run.

"Hi." I breathe out as I'm panting. "Remember me? We used to be friends."

"Key word: used to be." Ally mumbles as she shoves a notebook inside her locker.

I sigh in relief knowing that she still bothers to speak to me. Maybe Ally really _does _care for me after all.

I follow her as she pushes the school's double doors and ventures out to the almost spotless parking lot.

"Come on, Ally. Just hear me out." I beg, trying but failing miserably to catch her swinging arm. "Please, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She snaps, twirling around to look at me. "That's cool. Go write a book about it and let someone who actually cares read it."

"Ally." I say. "You don't know how it feels like when you ignore me. You made me feel special and then suddenly, you left me hanging. I just feel so paranoid, all day I'd be thinking what if I can turn back the time and done a completely different thing?"

When she doesn't say a reply, I reach for her arm and grab it to keep her from walking away. "Just let me apologize. It's a whole lot easier than arguing."

"There are some things that cannot be changed and there are some situations where an apology won't be able to change a thing." She says not giving me even just a single quick glance over her shoulder.

"Ally…"

"This wasn't supposed to hurt so much, you know?" The brown-haired girl turns around once again. Her eyes suddenly wandering around my face as if she's not been able to look at it for a long time and trying to capture everything that looks familiar and detecting what has changed. "But it hurts, Austin. It hurts because people did what they did to you because you gave them too much freedom."

"I didn't mean to do that to you. I know that you think I'm only using you but I'm not, Ally. I can't even bear to think of myself using you. You deserve better than that." I say.

Half of what I said is true. Yes, at first I was only befriending Ally so that I can use her against Archer. But as time goes by and the more I spend time with her, I realize maybe she's not that bad. Maybe she's just putting up that cavalier demeanor because she barely knows me and wanted to look tough. The more I see of Ally, the more I want to protect her. Suddenly, I don't want to have my revenge on Archer using his daughter anymore. Instead, I want her to stay out of this and just have everything revolve around Archer and I.

My vengeful desire melts into one of a want to protect Ally.

She wiggles her arm to break free from my strong grip. My eyes gravitate downwards and I have to let go as I'm hardly squeezing her tiny wrists. Ally hisses and I notice how her wrists are turning a bright shade of red and there are a few vague bruises present.

"Please Austin, just give me some time." Ally mumbles under her breath, inspecting her livid wrist.

"I already gave you time, Ally. I gave you one week." I answer. "How much longer do you want?"

"I don't know. Just give me some space! Is that too much for me to ask?"

"Ally…"

"I've heard enough, Austin." Ally lowers her head. "I have to go."

The brown-haired girl starts walking away and I watch as she slips off my fingers for the second time. I had the chance to change her mind and I just let it float away into nothingness. I can't believe I'm standing here frozen and isn't doing anything to stop the girl from walking away. Wait. Who am I kidding? I can't let her get away. I forcefully wake my feet up and take a few steps towards her to lessen the distance between us.

"There you go again, Ally!" I shout just as she's about to get inside her car. "Why are you always running away, trying to escape our conversation?"

"Because there's nothing more to say, Austin!" Ally shuts her car door irately.

"Why are you always pushing me away? I'm here, Ally. I'm here standing a few feet away from you trying to ask for your forgiveness and you won't even dare to let me explain why I tried to kiss you in the first place." I tell her. "Why is it that every time I show you care, you walk away?"

"I'm sorry but this is how I am. You can't change me. If you can't put up with me anymore, then leave! No one asked you to stay anyway." With her voice so close to cracking due to her tears that she's struggling to hold back, Ally answers.

"No matter how hardheaded you are and how far you push me away I will _always_ stay Ally…because I care! I care for you too much that sometimes the thought of it alone overwhelms me. I've never cared for someone like this before. And you need to accept that. You need to accept the fact that someone actually _cares_ for you and sticks with you throughout. No one told me to stay with you but there's a feeling in my heart that says I need to, I _have _to. I need to protect you, Ally."

"I don't need your protection. I can fend for myself." Ally counters. "Your life doesn't revolve around me. You have a life you may want to enjoy so fuck off and leave me alone!"

I walk closer to her and I'm glad she doesn't inch away from me. "I don't know what the reason may be but you need me, Ally. We both know it's true. I'm sure of it and it's just you trying to deny the fact that you really do need me."

"I don't need you." She whines as a few tears escape from Ally's brown eyes and I raise my thumb to wipe it away. The moment my skin comes in contact with her flawless one, she turns her head to the opposite direction. "I've learnt how to live without my parents and pretty sure I'm not in need of someone like you."

Ally swats my hand away from her cheek and enters her car. I stand there watching as she reverses and drives away, leaving me alone to go over the events that transpired. I knew there's something more about Ally and I just witnessed it happen.

* * *

"Hey! Yes, you. Can I have another bottle?"

Riker, Ratliff, Rocky, Rydel and I decided to have a little fun tonight since Julia is having a sleepover with her friends on a school night. Of course her brother was against this but…it's Julia. You can never win an argument with her. No matter what you do—get a lawyer, a judge, you'll just end up as the defeated.

The four of us sat on the barstools as Rydel dances with a random guy somewhere amongst the sea of people swaying and grinding on the dance floor. The first time she's in our eyesight, she's with a brunet and then the second time, she's doing a drunken Macarena with a ginger.

"Slow down, Austin." Riker leans in to speak into my ear, as the music is too loud. "Keep in mind you're still underage."

"Who cares?" I scrunch my face as the bartender slides me another bottle of beer. "I'm just living my life. It's not like Ally cares anyway. Like she said, I have a life and I need to enjoy it."

I am so hammered I don't even know what I'm saying.

"So this is about Ally, huh?"

I take another swig, deciding to ignore Riker's query.

Riker struggles to take the bottle of liquor from my hands and I clench it tighter. "Austin, you need to stop. You've had enough." He scolds. Even though my vision is starting to get a tad blurry, the hardness and coldness of the elder boy's gaze is very palpable.

"Come on. Don't be a party pooper." I slur, snatching the bottle from Riker when he manages to take it from my grip. "Just two more."

"No." He snaps.

"No, let me—" I stop myself when I feel my stomach churning and the familiar taste of puke acid invades my taste buds. I shove my bottle on Rocky's chest and it spills a little on his shirt. I hurry to the bathroom and I hear Riker running after me.

When I reach the men's restroom, I hustle to the closest open stall. I kneel in front of the toilet and hurl all the excess amount of alcohol in my body. I guess I lost Riker among the massive amount of people because I didn't hear him entering the bathroom after I did.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and flush the toilet. As I open the stall door, I stop dead in my tracks. Even though I'm highly intoxicated, I'm aware of the fact that I came alone in the bathroom. I didn't hear the door opening nor did I see a closed stall when I came in and yet, someone is standing at the corner of the room. I turn my head in that direction and see no one. When I turn back to the mirror, the ghostly figure is crystal clear.

"Mom." I whisper.

"Austin." She answers; walking closer and feeling my face with her not surprisingly ice cold hand.

"Mom…h-how?" I ask as I take her hand in mine.

Her lips move but I can't comprehend what she's trying to imply.

"Danger…" Whispers mom.

"Danger?" I question. "Who's in danger?"

My mom opens her mouth again but I hear no sound this time. Not even a whisper of some sort.

"Mom, what are you saying?"

"Ally…"

"Ally? What about her?" I inquire. "Mom, I don't—"

"Austin!" Suddenly, Riker comes bustling inside the bathroom with a look of worry in his features. "There you are. Are you okay?"

"I—"

"Come on, I'll take you home." He grabs me by my arms and literally drags me out of the bathroom.

"But…" I take another glance at the spot where I saw the ghost of my mom but she's not there, all gone in a blink of an eye. Her words left me hanging and I need her to enlighten me more. "But I saw my mom. She was right there, at the corner, I talked to her, I touched her!"

"You're drunk." Riker states. "Come on, let's get the others and we'll go home."

"But…" I don't bother to finish my sentence knowing that it's useless. I know Riker won't believe me, but I know what I saw. I saw my mom and she's warning me about something that concerns Ally.

I knew it. I knew that I have to protect Ally someday. Problem is…she won't allow me.

* * *

**Okay, off topic for a moment. Are any of you my lovely readers a One Direction fan? Let me know in the comments and I will have an announcement about it when I post the next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, to clear things up. I know you've seen the name Klaire in two chapters already and I just want to say that it's the name of the original character of this story. I have like an original version of this and I'm just changing up the names to make it an Auslly fic. Klaire is also the name of the character in this story's One Direction version.**

**Hope that clear things up. Here's the thirteenth chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It was two weeks after I accidentally stabbed Savannah to death. Ever since that night happened, I'm always dreading the time when I have to come back home. Of course, Ryan was an incredible father but it was when his wife was still alive. He'd grown harsh and always gave me the cold shoulder whenever I try to speak to him about training, school, girls, et cetera. We barely have dinner together. I still cooked for him but each morning, I'd find the food untouched, as he did not, once again, eat his last meal of the day.

It hurt me even more as each day passes by without Ryan even saying a single letter to me. It also saddened me because I had the second chance to have another father but it only lasted for eleven years. I know it's a long time but if I was given one wish, I'd ask for those years were I have a father to lengthen, simply because I missed the feeling of having one.

It appeared to me that he doesn't remember adopting a son, for all he could think about was his deceased wife and the devious teenager residing on the same roof as he was. For all I knew, he was more than willing to get rid of me.

But I guess he realized he couldn't do that so in lieu, he got rid of himself.

I was walking home one day from school. I remembered that day as one of the best because the girl I liked finally saw me. I wasn't invisible to her anymore; I wasn't a nobody any longer. Smiling like I just won the lottery, I trotted towards the path I usually took to get home faster. Even though I knew Ryan wouldn't even care one bit, I was excited to tell him about my day and to let him know about the girl I like that was very similar to Savannah.

After I retrieved our mails that were literally piling up inside the mailbox, I headed to the door. The house was quiet and empty-like though I know it's not. It's just the atmosphere around made it seem like it. Ryan was a happy-go-lucky person and he's like a ray of sunshine to everybody he met. He used to lighten up our middle-class abode and in every corner; you can hear Savannah's musical laughter echoing because her husband had told her yet another corny joke. Perhaps that's what made Savannah madly fall in love with him. I haven't really asked them about their love story but I guess I didn't had any chance to as my second father had completely ignored me for the past two weeks.

"Ryan?" I called out. I never really got used to the fact that he's my father now so I didn't brought myself up to call him Dad. Ryan approved of this though. He said that's exactly the relationship he wanted to build with his son—a best friend type of relationship. Like, they can tell each other everything without a single trace of hesitation but at the same time, shouldn't get carried away with it as though his son forgets he's his father.

I dropped my school bag on the floor and tried to call him once again. I know he's home. He quit his job so he didn't have to leave the house thinking that Savannah wanted him to stay by her side forever. Maybe it's one of the effects of having depression—developing imaginative thoughts, I mean. Sometimes, when I summon him for dinner (in which he never attended to), I always find him sitting on the bed he used to share with his wife and reciting her name over and over again as if it's like a poem he needed to memorize to recite to the class the following day. His eyes were always looking at that one certain spot in his bedroom—the vanity. It's the place where his wife used to spend a lot of time in.

In that moment, I knew he's seeing Savannah.

Fear suddenly attacked me and gave me a stinging slap across the face. It's not the kind of fear when you realize there's something else living in the same house other than you but it's the kind of fear where you worry for your future. Fear of what may come next. I'm afraid of what would happen to me now that my adoptive father were experiencing something remotely similar to what I have. What would happen now that we're both hallucinating? Our situation was already worse than the worst and I don't know what's ghastlier than that. It could get out of hand and…I couldn't even bear to think of that idea.

"Ryan?" I tried once again as I headed up the stairs and into his bedroom. It was the first door to the right and it was the one room with the biggest space. I knocked thrice and when I received no response, I twist the knob only to find it unlocked. Slowly and gently, I pushed the door open and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Ryan, the goodhearted man with a kind soul that gave shelter to me when I was broken and traumatized at the age of six, was hanging with a rope tightly wrapped around his neck and his feet inches above from the ground.

* * *

My whole body trembles in fear the instant my eyes fly open, hands absently reaching for my neck and giving it a light caress.

Normally, my nightmares don't terrify me that much anymore because I've grown to them. Most of the time I just shrug it off because having them is like part of my nature now. It's like a part of me already that without it, I'm not myself. But this is one nightmare I haven't had before.

It scared me because for six-year-olds, it's already traumatizing to watch your own parents die in front of your very eyes. What more if it's seeing another one of your loved ones kill themselves because the depression is just too much? The image of my parents' bloody corpses was already gruesome enough and Ryan just made it more intense, more horrifying. And it scared the hell out of me.

I remember how Ryan's eyes were rolled up, causing for the white part of his eyes to show and how the tip of his tongue was slightly poking out of his lips.

I shake my head and rub my eyes to take the disturbing image out of my mind. The out of pitch singing voice coming from behind my walls surprisingly helped me to steer my thoughts away from my horrendous nightmare. I know for a fact that Julia is not much of a singer unlike her brother whom I've heard singing in the shower and sometimes humming in the kitchen numerous times. I decided a long time ago to keep all my observations about them to myself. I guess Ratliff is aware of this, as he's not been lounging around the house for quite some time. Maybe he has his own reasons but…that's just my hunch.

I take a shower and change into a new set of clean clothes and head downstairs to grab breakfast.

It's Friday today and considering that the boys and I were out clubbing last night, Riker had given me the go signal to skip school today. There's only a month left before it ends and the odds are in my favor for weeks are flying by as fast as the Formula One racers can go.

Speaking of Ratliff, I'm quite surprised to see him in the kitchen cooking something probably for him only. He's not fond of doing something for others unless it's anything serious and badly needed or necessary. Not that he's an egotistical person who only thinks about his own needs, but he does not actually fall on the expressive type category. He's more of a mime, depending on his gestures.

"Good morning." I greet him as I open the refrigerator to find any edible things that are left.

Ratliff swings around and smiles at me. "Good morning to you too, Austin. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He inquires while transferring his omelet on a small square plate.

"How am I going to handle attending school when we technically went home at two in the morning last night?" I respond.

His eyes widen in realization. After setting his plate on the dinner table, he makes his way to the nearest bathroom. He comes back with two medicine pills and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Here," he says, setting down the pills and the bottle in front of me. "It's for your hangover."

I guess the nightmare was all I could think about a while ago when I woke up that I didn't even realized my pounding head. I immediately pop the pills into my mouth and gulps an acceptable amount of water to swallow it down. I hope this lessens my headache in an instant. I don't want to deal with this pain anymore.

"How are you feeling so well?" I ask, disbelieving the fact that Ratliff isn't suffering any pain right now. "You drank last night. Don't you have a hangover or something?"

Ratliff chuckles as he cuts a piece of omelet with his fork. "Yes, I did but I didn't took a gallon unlike _someone_." The bronze-haired man teases.

"Hey!" I complain. "I only had two bottles."

"Yeah and you were begging to have two more before you start running to the bathroom to vomit." Ratliff says, rolling his eyes. I can just hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine." I give in. "How many did I had last night?"

"Five." Ratliff answers quickly as he chews another huge piece of omelet.

I slap my face with my palm in disappointment. Already drinking heaps of alcohol at the age of seventeen. "I'm never going to drink again." I say to no one in particular.

"Don't say that or else you'll swallow your own words." Ratliff warns me.

I'm having enough of this conversation so I change the topic. "Where are the Lynchs, by the way?" I ask, heading to the fridge to grab two eggs to make myself some breakfast.

"Riker was called to the office again and Julia is at school of course." Ratliff answers.

"Why aren't you at the office then?"

"Day off." He shrugs.

I don't say a thing afterwards and Ratliff thankfully gives me the silence I want as I prepare my scrambled eggs.

* * *

Riker arrives just after his sister's dismissal time, requesting for me to pick Julia up from school. I oblige, as I see no point in objecting. I don't know which school the thirteen-year-old attends and I legitimately don't want to use the annoying GPS that only confuses me every time I drive.

I hop inside my chosen vehicle for the day and drive off to the direction the GPS points me to. Honestly, I wasn't really the one who chose the car; it was Julia's request to take the Lexus. I messaged her back asking why and she answered that there are girls at school that totally hate her as a human being and she wanted to show them off.

The female voice asks me to take the next right to a residential area where I have to pass through to get to the location of the school. When I do so, I can't help but sense the area's familiarity. I know I have been here before but I just can't quite put my finger on it.

Arriving at the school, I immediately eye Julia standing at the lobby glaring at me. I stop in front of her and she gets in, never forgetting to let out a heavy sigh that can only mean I did something wrong.

"What now?" I question when I start to drive again.

"You're late." She announces.

"It wasn't my fault." I respond. "Riker was supposed to pick you up on his way home but he reasoned that he has a lot of work to finish by tonight so he asked me to pick you up."

"You could've come sooner."

"Blame the GPS." Keeping my eyes on the road, I tell her.

When we are on the same residential again, my mind flies back to the same thought I had a while ago. I know in my heart I've been to this place but I just can't say it. It's like at the tip of my tongue.

Julia sits ramrod straight and glances out the window, her finger cautiously pointing at something. "Hey, is that Ally?" She questions.

I knew there's something about this neighborhood. I slam on the brakes a bit harshly causing for the both of us to lean forward. "Huh? Where?"

"There." Julia points out and I follow her finger. I see Ally leaning on her car, probably inspecting if something is wrong with her engine. Even though she has her back on us, I know for a fact that it's Ally. I can't be mistaking that long glossy brown hair.

The girl on the passenger's side twists her body around to look at me. "Do you want me to talk to her now?"

I contemplate about it for at least five seconds before giving her my final decision. Nodding, I tell her, "Yeah. I think you should talk to her now."

Julia disembarks the car and trudges off to the open garage door to speak to Ally. I lower my head just in case the brunette looks this way and sees me. I watch as Julia taps her shoulder and Ally twirls around in surprise. I don't know what Julia is telling her but for a second, Ally's face lightens up and her smile widens but I guess it is when Julia mentions my name that the brown-haired girl's face abruptly shows something of annoyance.

A couple minutes later, Ally wipes her greasy hands on her worn out dungarees as she waves goodbye at Julia who's casually walking back towards my car. She enters and looks at me disappointingly and I know instantaneously that it's a failure.

"So…?"

"Better luck next time, Austin." Julia voices out and her seat belt locks in place with a click.

"Is that her words or yours?"

"Both."

Exhaling a sigh of defeat, I shift the gear to drive giving one last glance at Ally. "I guess we'll have to try some other day." I say before I pull off from the curb and head back home.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, I return to the same neighborhood to speak to Ally myself. I know she asked for more time to think about things but I just need her to become friends with me again. I don't care that I'm being too pushy or coming on too strong with this. Even now that I'm partly against the new plan to use her for Archer, I still need to prove to Riker that I'm not giving up on this just because I'm slowly developing romantic feelings towards the girl.

I park at least one block away from her house. Grabbing the basket of pickles from the passenger seat, I make my way to her long walkway that leads to her front door. I remember when Ally and I were at the carnival she mentioned that she's a sucker for pickles, so I bought her one box of it as a peace offering. I know she can't resist these delectable vegetables.

Before I can even step foot on the first stair, the front door opens and Ally comes out. She stops in her tracks when she eyes me, surprise evident on her features. I speak up when she turns around to reenter her house.

"I come in peace." I announce, holding the basket out for her to take.

She looks at my offering with such suspicion I'm starting to think she won't accept it. "What's that? Is there a bomb inside?" Ally inquires.

I laugh. "I'm not trying to kill you. I brought you these because I know how much you love pickles."

When I mention the vegetable, her face softens and her eyes suddenly has that twinkle that I always see every time something makes her happy; the corners of her mouth slowly curving upward into a toothy smile.

"There you go," I say, "that's the smile I was looking for."

Ally bites her lower lip as she finally accepts my peace offering. "Thank you for this, Austin." She says quietly like she's afraid that someone may hear she's actually thanking somebody. "But you know you don't have to."

"Oh, I insist." I wave a hand at her before shoving them both inside my front pockets.

Ally sits on the steps and she gestures for me to do the same. I settle down next to her making sure to leave enough space between us. I need to be extra careful because I know she hasn't forgiven me fully yet. Heck, I don't even know if she's forgiven me at all.

"Austin?" Calls Ally.

"Hmm?"

"Did I…did I overreacted? You know, about this whole drama between us?" Ally gazes into my eyes and I suddenly have this want to just lean in and kiss her. I guess it's her breathtaking brown eyes that made me kiss her the last time. But I fight the urge to do so. The girl just gave me the haphazard to talk to her again and I can't risk losing that one more time.

I shrug my shoulders not really knowing how to respond to that. "Maybe?" I give a sideway glance and a cheeky smile. "I mean, it's right for you to think that I'm taking advantage of you because that's how I made it appear but…I already told you this Ally, I'm not taking advantage of you and never will I ever."

Ally opens the basket of pickles and offers me one. I shake my head with a smile. "It's yours to enjoy." I say.

"It's mine to enjoy _and_ share." Ally replies. She pushes the basket closer to me and I just give in. I take one and pop a bite size into my mouth the same time the brunette does.

"I think you're right, Austin. I know I should've forgiven you sooner but there's just this part of me that always denies everything. Like this one time, I told myself to just go and see you and tell you that I forgive you and then this little voice inside is like making me think twice about my decision." She says, going back to our preempted topic.

"That's your mind speaking, but have you been listening to your heart?"

"I…I don't know. I have been over thinking things that I forgot to consult my heart, to hear what it has to say." Closing the lid of the basket and setting it aside, Ally ventures.

"Well, let's hear it right now." I suggest. "Try giving yourself time to listen to it and tell me what it says."

Ally closes her eyes as she inhales deeply. The summery breeze flies by and her long brown hair sway behind her back and a few strands hit her face. She ignores it, continuing with her activity.

Resting my elbow on my knee and my right temple on my palm, I study every single detail of Ally's face. I take in her naturally and perfectly arched eyebrows, how her eyelashes curl upwards when her eyelids covers the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen; the curve of the bridge of her cute nose that never fails to tempt me into poking the tip every single time. Her soft cheeks that always bounces when Dez jabs it, which only annoys the girl and gosh…her cheekbones. It's always the first thing I look at when she smiles. My eyes travel down to her congenital pink lips. I absolutely adore how her upper lip is slightly forward making it look like she's biting her lower lip. And her jaw line resembles Rocky's but more feminine-like. Oh and her freckles! How can I ever forget that?

My mobile suddenly rings causing for Ally to open her eyes in surprise. She looks at me with disappointed eyes before standing up; brushing the back of her shorts to remove the dirt and heads back inside.

I decline my call just in time for Ally to shut her door close. I kick the bottom stair in frustration. As if that isn't enough, I boot a small random stone and it hit the base of Ally's yard tree. Everything was going great until someone decided to call me and ruin the moment. I know that person has no idea where I am or what I'm doing but it's the timing that aggravates me. On the bright side though, Ally's anger is slowly diminishing and I know I already have a minimum of fifty percent chance of becoming her friend again.

"See you, Ally." I whisper whereas I know she won't be able to hear me.

I turn on my heels and head back to my car. This isn't how I planned things to work out. I thought those pickles will get her to finally talk to me. Well, it _did _work but that stupid phone call ruined everything. At least now I know that when Ally is soaking in the moment and enjoying her company, she doesn't want to be interrupted. I guess I'm just this unfortunate today.

I'm so close to reaching the end of her walkway when I hear Ally's front door opening. Her heavy footsteps running down the stairs tells me she's trying to keep up. I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder and I turn around only to meet Ally's pale face.

"There's a party at my house tonight. I figured you wanted to come." She notifies, biting her lip in that adorable way I'm swiftly growing fond of.

I smirk. "Of course, I wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

"Great. I'll see you tonight then." Ally says. She places a hand on my shoulder and for a second, she hesitates but finally decides to lean in and plant a kiss on my cheek. Her lips linger on the same spot for a couple of seconds before she pulls away. "Goodbye."

Her unanticipated kiss leaves me utterly frozen and speechless that I only manage to foolishly wave her farewell. She trots to her front door and only then does my smile grows into a gigantic grin it will surely remain there for days.

* * *

**Yay! Auslly's finally back on track! Now we can do our happy dances and puke rainbows. Ha-ha. Anyway, if you loved this chapter so much, I'm sure you're going to love the next one MORE! Any guesses why? I'll mention the winner next chapter. I don't know what the prize will be but I'll think about it.**

**OKAY. FOR THE ONE DIRECTION ANNOUNCEMENT. For all my directioner readers, you may have already read it from the previous chapters but if you love a certain leprechaun *cough*Niall*cough*, you may want to read the One Direction version of this. It's quite similar though there are a few parts in that story that this one doesn't. Even though you don't want to reread it just because it's One Direction, please visit Wattpad (you don't have an account to do to this) and search for kcabfy. Just give the story a little browse and if you have an account, please do me a favor and vote for it and comment.**

**Let me know in the comments if you:**

**a) Have your guess what will happen to Auslly in the next chapter (you'll get a prize if you win)**

**b) If you have a Wattpad account and had given my story a little browse (if you do, leave a comment, vote and I might even follow you)**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14

**So sad that only a few reviewed the last chapter :( But oh well, here's the next chapter and I have a great feeling you'll love it to the moon and back! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Droplets of rain splatter against the roof of my car creating a pitter-patter noise. The weather forecast says that it's mostly clear tonight so no one really expected the sudden downpour. But by the time I reach Ally's house, the place is packed with kids from our school and the party is already on full swing despite the bad weather. Excitement rushes through every vein in my body so I hurry to find a parking spot.

Lucky for me, a couple leaves the party early vacating the space across the front of Ally's driveway. I take it immediately as the rain continuously pours. It's not really that heavy since it's almost summertime but it's enough to soak anyone who stands under it for too long.

I kill the engine and I catch sight of Ally looking out her window before disappearing. Pulling my black cardigan over my head, I open my car door and head out into the rain, the droplets already creating huge splotches on my clothes. I shut my door with an unintentional slam and lock it.

"Fuck." I mutter as the hem of my cardigan gets stuck on the door.

I glance up at the sky and it's really not hard to tell the rain won't stop any moment soon. It's starting to soak my clothes as well and I can't go to the party looking like I just came out of the shower fully clothed.

As I unlock my car and had freed my poor cardigan, I hear the familiar sound of shoes coming in contact with the puddles of water on the ground. Split, splat, it goes.

"Austin!" The oh-so-familiar honeysweet voice calls out to me. "What are you doing out here? See, you're drench!"

Ally looms her black umbrella over us as her arm envelopes my waist. She guides me towards the front door treating me as if I need some kind of assistance. When we finally reach her front porch, I discard my cardigan and hang it on the railing to dry.

"Look at you," Ally says, running a hand through my wet hair. Her hand slides down to mine and she tugs on it, telling me to follow her inside. "Come on, I'm sure dad has some clothes for you to wear."

Just thinking about wearing something of Archer's makes my skin crawl. How can I survive the night knowing the fact that I'm practically wearing my parents' murderer's clothes? I shake my head at Ally and smile.

"No, it's fine. It'll dry off eventually." I say, taking a fistful of my shirt and waggling it.

"Are you sure?" Ally raises an eyebrow as she eyes me up and down. "I don't think you're going to dry fast, Austin."

"Ally," I sigh, "when I say that I'm fine, I really am. Trust me."

The brown-haired girl raises her hands in defeat. "Okay, if you say so." She sends me another doubtful look before picking her umbrella up and closing it.

"Aren't you supposed to be going back inside? It's your party after all." I say, taking a quick glance inside and I almost laugh when I see Dez attempting to do pirouettes and splits on a coffee table.

"Nah, I think I'll stay."

I turn to look at Ally and I notice how she's biting her lip and her cheeks are a bright shade of red. I'm pretty sure that statement was meant for herself only and it wasn't her intention to voice it out. But I'm glad she did because with the way she said it makes me feel like she rather stay with me than enjoy her party inside. Call me arrogant or cocky but I have a feeling the reason she put this up is to probably spend more time with me.

All of a sudden, a loud crushing thunder follows the lightning and Ally literally screams at the top of her lungs and lunge herself onto me. I immediately wrap my arms around her protectively.

"Ally, it's just the thunder." I tell her.

"I know. It just surprised me, is all." She answers finally pulling away from our embrace. "I think you're right, we should go inside."

I grab my cardigan from the railing and with a nod; Ally and I head inside to join the ongoing party.

* * *

I enter the house and the first thing that welcomes me is a bunch of silly strings being sprayed by a few people. While Ally and I make our way to the kitchen where the drinks are, most of the strings fall on my head that it almost become annoying to always have to reach up and remove it.

Ally notices my disturbance and she smiles reassuringly at me. "Don't worry, I'll tell Dallas to cut it out. I swear that guy has some crazy obsession with silly strings that he _never_ goes to a party without it." She says opening a cooler to take out a beer and pouring a small amount in a red solo cup. She hands it to me.

"Do you usually hold parties like this?" I ask taking the cold beverage from her. I look around and my face scrunches when I spot a couple in the corner feverishly making out. It also seem like they can't get their naughty hands off of each other.

"No, this is like my second time." She answers as she pours herself a drink this time.

I bob my head.

"My maid isn't really happy about the idea of me hosting a party but…I'm a teenage girl. I need to party sometimes." Ally speaks up once again before taking a quick sip. "That's why I gave her that coupon for a spa this morning and told her to have a day off for two days."

I totally agree with her statement. Her maid should let loose most of the time. Ally is a year away from being eighteen and she can make decisions for herself and do things she wants to do. Not trying to sound rude but I think by the time the girl becomes a legal adult, she'll probably want to live by herself and kick the maid out. Like she told me, she's independent and having a maid around the house really isn't her idea of being it. I bet she's feeling like she's being babysat every time.

"Well to be honest?" I start. Ally puts her cup down on the counter and she leans on it, her brown eyes focusing only on mine. She never looks away, not even for a millisecond. "I think you should give her more day offs because this party is so sick!"

Ally smiles and it isn't long before it turns into laughter. "I really should start taking your advices Austin because that is actually a pretty brilliant idea."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "I think the school paper's advice column better watch its back. Someone better is coming."

I am so catch up in this new little world Ally and I had built together that I actually forget I'm in a party and the intimate couple is still on it in the corner. Seriously, one of them shall be in desperate need of oxygen by now.

"Ally! Austin!" Dez's voice booms over the loud music as he maneuvers his way through the crowd to get to us. He notices the same couple and is disgusted by the surplus display of affection. "Hey, stop sucking each other's faces! Or at least get a room. We have some innocent eyes around and you may not want to scar them for life."

I burst out laughing and I know tears will build up soon enough. I look at the girl in front of me and she has her arm around her stomach that is probably aching from laughing too hard. We're both trying to gain our composure but the looks on the couple's faces are just too priceless.

Once the laughing finally dies down, Ally sighs in contentment. "That was…that was ridiculous. I can't get over it." She comments while she giggles.

Dez comes up and wraps an arm around the both of us. "How are my adoring friends doing?" He slurs, taking another swig from his own red cup.

"I'm doing good." I answer.

Dez gasps and looks at me with pure horror. "Good? You should be feeling spectacular!" He pauses. "Like me!"

"You're smashed, Dezmond." Ally states, taking the boy's arm and pulling herself away from it.

"No I'm not, I'm just having fun." He counters.

Dez unwraps his arm around my shoulders and trudges back to the living room where most of the party is taking place. Ally and I watch as he dances tipsily to the rhythm of the song. Sometimes he will grab a random girl and will spin her before turning away and doing the same with another one.

"He can get a bit berserk when he's drunk." Ally notifies me.

"I can see that."

Ally excuses herself to refill her cup and promises to be back soon, but she never does. I'm guessing Trish or Brooke or anyone found her and dragged her with them to the living room. I know I shall not be thinking about these kinds of thoughts but I can't help but to think, what if Ally's friend is secretly a matchmaker and decide to pair the girl with a random guy? What if they click in an instant and become a couple in the future?

While these thoughts swarm inside my head, I put my cup down on the table and head to the living room. I need to find Ally. I need to keep her close. I may be a bit paranoid but as my feelings for Ally strengthens so does my desire to protect her.

I know I'm only feeling extra protective because with Ally's stunning features especially if she's looking that gorgeous tonight in that figure hugging red dress tonight, she's bound to attract a lot of boys.

* * *

By the time I get to the living room, I stop by the entrance in total surprise. Ally's lebensraum is nowhere near its normal state. This is a party so this should be expected, but from what I'm seeing now is definitely worse.

The room is trashed like someone attempted to vandalize it. Red plastic cups everywhere, beer stains on the carpet and furniture, a few picture frames are broken or disarranged; the coffee table looks like it's going to give in and the small loveseat is ripped causing for the foam inside to protrude.

This sure is one hell of a wild party.

I scan the entire room and I don't see any sign of the girl. I walk through the crowd, dodging a few arms that almost hit me while the person dances and sometimes trying to keep some cups from spilling its content on me. All the while my eyes move around in hope to find the girl I'm looking for and see if she's doing okay or what her friends dragged her into.

Trish passes by me and she raises her arms up while hooting when she realizes who I am.

"Austin!" She greets. "Didn't know Ally invited you. Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought you and Ally aren't getting along really well."

I chuckle. "We worked everything out so we're fine now."

"Good job! I always knew you had it in you." Trish gives me a wink. "I'll see you around."

"Wait!" I call her back. Trish briskly turns around and stalks over to me, a huge grin playing upon her lips. "Have you seen Ally?"

Trish rubs her chin in thought while her face scrunches up. "I think I saw her with Dallas. They were heading upstairs."

"Oh, okay." I answer. "I guess I shouldn't bother them, right?"

The Latina shoves her cup into someone's chest before gesturing me to lean closer with her finger. "I'll be honest with you, Austin." She whispers. "I know you like Ally and everyone in the school knows Dallas as the motherfucking whore who sleeps with the entire female population, so I suggest you go and bother them because both of us won't like the idea of that asshole getting his hands on our dear friend. Understand?"

I nod my head dynamically.

Trish simpers triumphantly. "Then what are you still doing here? Get your ass up there and save your demoiselle from the abominable beast!" She waves her hand dramatically before walking away.

As soon as she turns her back on me, I hurry up to the second floor hoping I'm not too late.

I set foot on the second floor and the first thing that comes to my mind is that this can be a little hard. There are too many doors and if I try to open them one by one, I'll be surprised with all the possible things I may see.

Kicking the first door open, I sigh in relief when I see no one. The room is completely empty and appears like it's been untouched. Probably this is Ally's parents' bedroom as it is so big it can count as a master suite.

I try the second door but even before I can open it, I hear a faint cry of a familiar voice coming from the room across the one where I am. I immediately run towards it, eager to get to Ally as soon as possible. From the moment she mentioned Dallas a while ago, I felt this uneasy sensation down my gut and right then, I knew I couldn't trust the guy. And he has proven my speculations right tonight.

"Dallas, get off me!" Ally cries as Dallas struggles to keep her in place. I know that judging by his muffled shouts of commands.

I burst through the door and my eyes lock with Ally in an instant. Relief washes over her as Dallas's face reddens in frustration. I stalk towards the bed and take the bigger guy by the shoulder to remove his weight from Ally's small body. This action only infuriates him further.

"What the—!" Dallas exclaims.

His sentence is cut short when I lift my fist and punch him square in the face. Dallas remains from his spot as I help Ally get to her feet before guiding her out to the door. I actually think that Dallas isn't going to fight back when we manage to exit the room without him advancing on us.

But I thought wrong.

Ally screeches when we both topple over to the floor caused by Dallas kicking me on the small of my back. I scramble to my feet as Ally runs into Trish and Brooke's open arms, both ready to comfort the petrified girl.

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Dallas interrogates me, grabbing a fistful of my shirt to lift me up. "You think you're so tough you can defend Ally?"

I look around us and I notice that we had gathered a massive amount of audience. I think ninety percent of the party stopped whatever they were doing downstairs just to watch the commotion happening right here.

"Asshole." I struggle to form my words as my neck is slightly tense from the way Dallas is grabbing my shirt, attempting to keep my feet inches from the floor.

"What did you just call me?" Dallas asks. He drops me down before backing away to remove his football varsity jacket. He pump his arms and throws a few punches in the air, while stretching his neck from side to side.

"I called you asshole." I reply. "It fits you very well."

Dallas bellows in aggravation, his fists swinging to hit me but I duck just in time. I copy his actions from a while ago and pump my arms as well.

"You missed." I tease.

All around us the crowd starts to cheer for their chosen guy. I hear Dez screaming my name and encouraging the others to do the same. In a short amount of time, almost everyone is rooting for me.

"Dallas come on, you're better than that." One of his friends tells him. The boy's jaw clenches.

"Yeah, you're—"

Dallas's bony fists collide with my nose. He isn't content enough with what he's done so he grabs both my shoulders and knees me on my crotch. The acute pain in my nose is enough to keep me imbalance and I end up stumbling on the floor. While I try to rise to fight back, Dallas's humongous feet alternately kick me on my back and on my stomach.

"Dallas, stop it!" I hear Ally's voice loud and clear despite everyone's vociferous cheers. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Serves him right for calling me an asshole." He answers.

"Well, you really _are_ an asshole!" Ally spats. I feel her hands circling my arms in order to help me on my feet.

I wiggle out of her grasp and as Dallas turns his back on me to probably celebrate his victory, I grab his shoulder to spin him around and pin him hard against the wall. He doesn't have any time to react when my fist comes in contact with his jaw four continuous times. He attempts to fight back but I manage to send him another punch but this time in his stomach.

"Austin, stop. Now." Instead of Ally, Elliot who suddenly comes out of nowhere grabs both my arms and pulls me away from Dallas. "You've taught him well enough."

I wipe my nose with the back of my hand as I allow Elliot to drag me to the nearest empty bedroom. Ally follows and so do the rest of my friends.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, I heard what happened!" Cassidy suddenly comes storming inside the room, her eyes full of trepidation. "Austin, are you okay?"

I nod at her. "I'm fine. I just had to teach that jerk a lesson for harassing Ally."

Now it's time for her to worry about Ally. She reassures the worried blonde that she's fine but Cassidy still wraps an arm around her for comfort.

"I've always known that guy couldn't be trusted." I voice out. "Why did you agree to come with him anyway?" Looking only at Ally, I address her.

"He forced me! He told me that if I didn't come with him, he'd tell everybody that we…that we were…oh gosh, I can't even bear to say it." Ally flunks down on the other edge of the bed and massages her temple.

Brooke comes to the girl's side to rub her back as Cassidy goes to the bathroom to dampen the cloth she found. She comes back a moment later and sits beside me. I wince in pain every time she tries to clean the bloodiest part of my face, which is my nose.

"Can you guys please give us a moment alone?" Ally requests.

Cassidy stops cleaning my face and hands the cloth to Ally. The group silently leaves the room afterwards.

"Come," Ally says, noticing that the rain has stopped. "You need some fresh air."

With the bloody dampen cloth in hand, Ally steps out into the balcony and I follow. I close the glass sliding door behind me before boosting myself up to sit on the thick stone railing.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know?" Ally speaks as she gently presses the cloth on my face to clean the remaining blood.

I wince when she touches the bridge of my nose. "I know. I just…I just I can't imagine myself having fun downstairs unbeknownst to the fact that you're being harassed." I explain.

"How did you find out anyway?"

"I asked Trish. You were suddenly gone when we were talking in the kitchen so I just have to find you. She told me she saw you being dragged upstairs by Dallas. We never really approved of that guy." I respond.

Ally nods, finally putting the cloth down. I jump off the railing and place her there instead which makes her giggle.

"Can I ask you something?" Looking up at her amazing brown eyes, I question.

Ally nods as she bites her lip.

"Did you and Dallas have something before?" I search for any emotion in her face. "You don't have to answer if you don't feel like talking about it. I'm totally cool with that."

I know Ally's hesitating.

"Dallas was…" Ally inhales deeply. "He was the only guy that I liked ever since seventh grade. I remember sitting next to him in class for the whole semester. Our teacher was fond of letting her class share stuff with each other and I always end up sharing with Dallas. He never really talked to me nor looked at me that much because like I said, I was an outcast back then. So by the time sophomore year came around, I guess I became 'pretty' and Dallas finally noticed me. He found out about my long-term crush and he took advantage of it. We started dating and he was really sweet to me for the first month of our relationship and after that, he just became…distant. In the end, I found out via Brooke and Elliot that he was only using me. The reason? I quote, 'trying to satisfy me because I have a huge crush on him.'"

Ally lowers her head. I stand in front of her and put both my hands on either side as if I'm trying to cage with my arms. I reach for her chin and make her look at me. She avoids my gaze.

"Look at me." She doesn't obey. "Ally, look at me."

She hesitantly meets my eyes and I can see tears welling up in her eyes. She won't be in this state if we didn't talk about Dallas. I gave her the option to not answer my question but she did anyway. Perhaps she just wants to let it all out. Maybe this is one of the things weighing her down and she needs to take a breather, a break from all of it.

"Dallas is a dick. He doesn't deserve someone like you and he's better off with an empty-headed bitch. But I'm telling you this, Ally. You're a very beauteous and amazing girl, who doesn't need anyone's protection because she can fend for herself; who likes to do things her way and have raised herself to be independent; who has a tendency to ruin or make someone's day better; who cares and loves every person she meets. Well, maybe not me but…what I'm trying to say is that, you're the opposite of Dallas and someone like you just don't fit with someone like him. You deserve better than that." I speak out, never breaking eye contact with Ally.

"Someone like whom?" She asks. I don't know if she's aware of her actions when she places her hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"Someone who cares about your whole being; someone who is willing to protect you no matter what happens; who will stay there with you when everybody else leaves; someone who is willing to make you happy because they can't withstand seeing you so down; someone who will listen to your banter even if it's the most cliché thing around; someone who is—"

"You." Ally interferes.

My eyebrows knit together in bafflement. "What did you say?"

Ally rolls her head back laughing. "I said, someone like you. Don't want to crush your subtle act but it's pretty easy to tell you're describing yourself."

"Oh." I feel my cheeks heat up and I have to look at my shoes to hide it.

"Don't hide it, Austin." Ally tilts my head up. "I think it's cute."

"I guess it's pretty obvious that I like you, huh?" I question, pressing my lips together. "I mean I've been trying to hide it for a long time. The first time we met I promised myself that I won't fall for someone like you because you were just so full of your ego and then the carnival thing happened and I guess that's when I—"

"Austin!" Ally half-yells, stopping me from my rant.

"What?" My breathing is starting to become irregular and Ally seems to notice it.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She instructs.

"What—?"

"Kiss. Me."

"But—"

"Oh, gosh." Ally puts her hand on the back of my neck and pulls my head closer to hers.

The moment my lips meet hers, I legitimately feel like I'm in heaven. For a second, I think I'm dead but I tell myself I'm only exaggerating. It takes me a while to kiss back because I'm still catching up with the fact that Ally is the one who made the move. That should mean something because if it doesn't, then I don't know what all this is about.

Her lips taste like strawberry, chocolate and a bit of alcohol. I love how it's so soft and moves perfectly in sync with mine. I smile through the kiss when I feel her arms wrapping around my neck and my hands rest on her waist.

Being in this situation with Ally is a blessing and a curse. After all these years, I finally found the girl that is right for me. She's my first kiss and if ever she becomes my first girlfriend as well, I'm willing to do anything just to make her laugh and smile. But of course, every time I experience felicity, I know there's at least one bad thing about it. This time, I know I can't be with Ally. Her father is the responsible one for the death of my parents. How can I engage in a relationship with Ally while taking my revenge on her at the same time? Most importantly, why must she be Archer's daughter? Life's just not fair.

We finally pull away as we're both in need of oxygen. Ally smiles so huge and I really want to return it, but the thought of not being with her even though I want to is enough to sadden me.

"Is something wrong?" Ally asks.

I shake my head, forcing a smile. "Nothing. I'm just thinking…that was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Me too."

When she leans forward for the second time, my phone rings once again ruining the moment. I take it out of my pocket and when I see Ratliff's name on the screen, I start to panic.

"I'm sorry." I say. "I really have to get this."

Ally nods. "I'll be inside. I need to go to the bathroom anyway."

I wait for her till she's out of earshot before I pick up the call.

"Hello?"

"Austin, you need to come home now." Ratliff orders. His voice resembles something like Ryan's when he's mad—harsh and cold.

"Why?"

"The FBI had just informed us a minute ago that Archer has escaped from prison." Ratliff announces.

"_What?_" I exclaim. "B-but, h-how—"

"The plan is back on, Austin. You really need to fix things up with Ally because we'll be needing her." Ratliff tells me.

"I…I don't think we should use her anymore." I start. "I don't think _I _can use Ally as a bait any longer. A lot of things happened and—"

"Did you just say you're only using Ally?"

I turn around and I drop my phone on the floor. I'm pretty sure Ally is in the bathroom and I'm also sure that we were alone all the while. So why is Cassidy standing by the balcony door with her arms folded and her gaze so cold?

* * *

**If any you read something like "the black-haired girl" just pretend that it said brunette because I'm in a hurry and I don't have time to edit this so...**

**By the way, I made edit the whole story this Sunday so I don't actually highly recommend it but there will be something new added in the previous chapter so you may wanna give it a little browse.**

**Let me know what you guys think! There's a major Auslly moment we need to fangirl about! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter! Finally, Auslly is happening! Anyway, I couldn't wait till Sunday so I edited the previous chapters. There's really not much change but there's a few additional details and paragraphs so you may wanna check it out. I also replaced MILDRED with BROOKE, the scrapbook girl. Just wanna point that out for ya.**

**Also, I will start making chapter dedications because I really love my readers! So this chapter is dedicated to the reader who I truly enjoy reading her comment: JACKIE IS GREY!**

**Enjoy this chapter! Sorry if there's too much swearing but someone's just really mad so it's really necessary :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Cassidy, i-i-it's not what you think!"

The blonde steps closer, ignoring my attempt to deny what she just heard. "And as a bait? What are you, a fisherman?"

I back away but I hit the railing soon enough. "Cassidy, please."

"Please what? Please pretend I didn't hear you? Please don't tell Ally? Austin, I think I have every right to let her know how much of a fucktard you are! Yes, you made her love again but you were only using her for your own benefit."

"Cassidy, no. You don't understand." I tell her.

"I do, Austin. You made it clear when you said you were only using Ally as bait. But for what?" Cassidy screams.

I only hope the closed glass doors is enough to muffle our words from the inside. I don't want Ally to hear this. I don't want to ruin the relationship we just barely had.

"I'm afraid that's one thing I can't tell you." I reply, my eyes looking straight into hers.

The blonde jabs a finger on my chest. "You're a self-centered douche and I won't allow that Ally has no fucking idea about this!" She shoves me hard, her eyes burning with fury.

Cassidy turns around but I grab her arm to stop her.

"Let me go!" She screeches.

"I will, if you promise not to inform Ally about this." I propose.

"Then what? Have her find out by herself but by the time she realizes all this, it's too late? Wow, I guess Dallas's not the asshole here after all—it's you."

Ally suddenly comes out to the balcony resulting for the blonde and I to jump in surprise, her gaze switching from Cassidy then back at me. I can tell she's already sensing something wrong.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she speaks slowly. "Did I miss something? Because both of you are looking weirdly at me right now."

"Well, Romeo here is only usi—"

I cover Cassidy's mouth as fast as I can to refrain her from blurting out the truth. She continues with her sentence though but at least it's incoherent now. She struggles to remove my hand from her mouth, as Ally looks on amused by our childlike actions.

"Okay," Ally giggles. "What is going on?"

"Darling," Cassidy says. "I need to tell you something."

Ally signals the girl to continue.

"Austin is—"

"Leaving," I finish, sending a glare towards Cassidy secretly. "Not leaving like leaving forever but leaving like I really have to go home."

Ally opens her arms wide and gestures for me to come. I step closer and she wraps her arms around my torso. Hearing her sigh in content, I smile to myself. Add to that, I catch sight of Cassidy smiling at our embrace as well but she drops it the instant she sees me looking at her.

"I'm not going to be the clingy girlfriend so I'm gonna let you go." Ally beams at me when we release each other from the embrace.

Ah, girlfriend. I really like how that sounds especially if it's coming from Ally herself. When she bumped into my back the day we met, I never thought that I'm not only looking at my worst enemy's daughter, but also my future lover. I never thought that our loathsome feeling for one another would blossom into something romantic. But the most unbelievable of this all, is that Ally and I wouldn't be standing here together as a couple if it weren't for Archer.

That's probably the only positive thing the syndicate has ever given me, even if he's oblivious to it.

"Come on," Ally cups my face before letting her smooth hands travel down my arms to my hands. "I'll walk you to your car. You're not drunk, right? Because if you are, I can drive you."

I shake my head, happy with her concern for me. "I only had three slips."

"Good boy." She pats my head like I'm her puppy, which makes me chuckle.

We say goodbye to Cassidy, who's persistent about giving me a hug. I'm confused for a moment why she would want to do that since she's pretty infuriated with me, but when I reluctantly cage her in my arms, I understand why. She whispers menacing words in my ear while she pinches my back. My face contorts ludicrously as a reaction from the pain.

When we pull away, Cassidy innocently smiles at Ally as if she didn't just whisper baleful threats to her boyfriend.

Ally loops her arm around mine and we finally make our way to my car with Cassidy following closely behind. We lose the blonde amongst the wasted crowd and I've never been so relieved. I swear, I feel her intense gaze burning a hole on my back.

We get to my car and after Ally showers me with sweet quick pecks (she can't control herself), I receive a text message from Cassidy.

**_I saw how happy she was with you tonight so I didn't say anything. Now do me a favor tell her yourself – Cassidy_**

I frown. I actually think she's finally seeing the good side of not telling this to Ally, but then the last sentence was a total buzz kill. I throw my phone on the passenger's seat, not bothering to send Cassidy a reply before turning the engine on and backing out of the driveway.

* * *

Three weeks after the party, we – the seniors of Marino High School – had finally seen the last of our high school days. In other words, we graduated.

My graduation day is a bittersweet day for me. It's mainly because my parents aren't able to witness my wearing that maroon toga, being called to the stage and accepting my diploma. Even Ryan and Savannah aren't able to see me as well. But at least, I have my _third _family to support me.

Julia was the most supportive one out of the bunch. She was standing on her chair video taping my precious moment, snapping at anyone who told her to sit down. Ratliff, Rydel and Rocky came as well and they provided me with numerous thumbs up and endless wolf whistles. Although he's still slightly disappointed with me, Riker attended and stood as my father we both know wouldn't come. He told me he was proud of me and that was enough to ease the still ever present tension between us.

But as the school days came to an end, so does Julia's time in Miami. She was supposed to leave two days after my graduation but she begged for an extension. She wanted to celebrate her fourteenth birthday with us.

As I drive to the hangout place my group of friends establishes as ours, my thoughts revolve around how my life is right now. A year ago back in Orlando, I wouldn't have seen myself living this kind of lifestyle: excellent education, good life, has enough food and clothes. Now, I can never imagine how I survived back then. At least I have everything I can ever ask for presently: great family and friends, I finished high school with an average of B, and of course, an outstanding girlfriend.

Every day is a struggle for me in our relationship however. Just because Cassidy didn't say anything to Ally the night of the party doesn't mean that she won't try anymore. It's probably her primary goal now to inform the brunette girl about my doings behind her back. To keep her from saying anything, I either have to call Cassidy or Ally. Most of the time I call Ally and will do my best to stay on the line with her just so Cassidy won't be able to reach her when she calls.

When I park near the hangout spot, I curse myself for wanting to be on time as I see Cassidy sitting alone on one of the many benches there. Her blonde head turns to every direction, waiting for anyone's car to arrive. She sees mine and her expression hardens.

She acknowledges me with the same harshness in her tone of voice. I barely even whisper my hello.

"So what's your game here, Austin?" Resting her arms on the table and entwining her slender fingers together, Cassidy spats.

"What are you talking about?" I reply in the nicest and friendliest way possible.

"I think you know what we're talking about here," she answers. "I know you've been calling Ally every day for hours just so I won't be able to reach here. Smart thinking, by the way. I like it."

"Won't you just let me be? I plan on telling her anyway."

Cassidy fakes surprise. "Oh really, and when is that? When you're down on one knee presenting her an expensive looking diamond ring and your speech will be about you using here?" She laughs. "Brilliant."

"Will you stop it? You don't know the story so don't act like you fucking know everything!" I yell at her, my face inching closer.

"Then tell me." Cassidy suggests.

"I told you, I couldn't!" I grit my teeth as my fist hit the wooden table that's keeping us from literally killing each other.

We hold our lethal glares and I'm pretty sure if it weren't for Ally squealing excitedly from the distance, we'd still be at it. Putting on our fakest smiles, we turn to the direction where we last heard Ally.

The petite girl jumps into my lap and greets me with a rough kiss. We haven't really had the time to go out together as a couple so I'm guessing that is what brings out the girly side of my girlfriend.

"I missed you." She whispers.

"I missed you too." I smile up at her since she's a little elevated caused by her sitting on my lap.

We're about to engage into another kiss when Elliot clears his throat jokingly. I'm happy that he's one of the first to approve of my relationship with Ally. He was upset with me before because of the wrong move I did to the brown-haired girl, but now he's forgiven me.

"Enough with the PDA!" Elliot exclaims, which earns him a playful smack upside the head from his girlfriend Cassidy.

We all burst out laughing and in a short amount of time, Trish and the rest of our friends arrive.

* * *

Cassidy and I managed to be civilized the entire time. We didn't try to strangle each other but we really can't avoid the usual exchange of glares and we can't help but trip each other.

I remember from a while ago, I replaced Dez as the cook since he has to drive to the store to buy something that was needed for our picnic. I was flipping the barbecues on the small grill that Ally provided, when Cassidy suddenly came up behind me and smack me upside the head like she did to Elliot when we were waiting for the rest to arrive. But when she did it to me, it's not meant to be coltish and I almost burned my hand trying to balance myself by holding on to the side of the grill.

As those moments kept on occurring Ally had taken notice of it. At first she laughed along thinking Cassidy and I were horsing around, but it kept happening that she's seemingly jealous. I tried to explain to her that Cassidy was only getting back at me for something I did to somehow put my worried girlfriend at ease. I'm just glad that Ally understood.

Everyone has already finished packing up and is currently loading their items into their cars. I stay behind quickly finishing folding the picnic blankets I brought when I feel a pair of tiny arms circle my waist from behind. I smile immediately knowing its Ally.

"Do you need help with that?" She asks, breaking the hug.

I shake my head no. "I'll be done in a few."

Ally grabs her small grill and returns my smile sheepishly. "Forgot about this," she announces. "Be right back."

I watch as she walks to the parking lot where most of our friends are currently having a chat as I finally finish the last blanket. While I place them in a neat stack, all of a sudden I feel a gloved hand clamping over my mouth as the person attempts to drag me to who knows where. I start thrashing in his firm grasp, my hands findings its way to the ones on my mouth to remove it.

"Hold still, kid!" He orders but I remain struggling.

I hold my right leg up and give him a hard kick in his groin causing for him to release me. I grab the blankets as fast as I can and I sprint to escape. But as I catch Ally's attention, two more men tackle me to the ground. My eyes widen when I realize both of them are armed.

"Let me go!" I shout.

"Austin!" I hear Dez calling my name.

It distracted my attackers and seeing that their attention is not fully on me, I punch the one keeping me on the ground and I trip the other one.

"Dez, Elliot! Take the girls with you and leave!" I instruct as both men advances toward me once again. I punch one in his stomach while I elbow the other in his face. I hear a satisfying crack and I know I've broken his nose.

As I notice my two friends completely frozen in place, their mouths agape, a van screeches to a halt in front of us. I mentally whine in vexation but the feeling immediately fleets away when Riker and the rest of my team (except for Rocky) unloads the vehicle.

Knowing that they've got it under control since they outnumbered the men in black attires, I run towards Dez and Elliot. My presence apparently wakes them up from their awestruck trance.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot asks.

"I'll explain later. Take the girls to safety. Drive as far as you can from here." I command, the two boys nodding as I speak.

They don't argue any further, sprinting towards the parking lot to retrieve the girls.

I turn around and I see Ratliff and Rydel have the two men cuffed and ready to dump them at the police station.

I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Austin, are you okay?" Riker inquires.

I nod my head. "Y-yeah, I guess."

"Who are these people anyway?" This time, it's Rydel who questions, tightening her grip on the man she has as captive, even though he's unconscious, unmoving.

"I don't know. They came out of nowhere and just attacked me." I respond.

"Must be Archer's men." Ratliff hypothesizes.

As if on cue, the syndicate's daughter comes running in my direction. She envelops me tightly as soon as she reaches me.

"Are you hurt? Oh my gosh, who are those people?" Ally bombards me with questions.

I'm about to open my mouth to answer all her queries when Riker separates us, hardly grabbing on Ally's shoulder. He smiles at her though I know there's a bedevil meaning behind it.

"You must be Ally." Riker states. With the way he stares at her, I suddenly don't feel good about this unexpected interaction.

"Yep." Ally replies proudly.

"Well Ally, I have one fact for you," the older boy starts. "Your father ruined your boyfriend's life. That's all I want to say. Have a nice day!"

* * *

**I'm not really happy with this chapter. There's just a lot of things that I don't like but I'm in a rush so don't wonder why the ending is not nice. BUT, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT. We all have different opinions :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry I missed the deadline yesterday. I was just so busy picking up my schedule from school and then going to my dance class at the afternoon and then babysitting the whole day. I just couldn't find the time to update. But hey, at least I did today so enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The moment Riker uttered those words, I feel cold all of a sudden. Like, seriously cold. Not the cold of fall or early spring, or even the cold we usually know in winter, but a deep, bone-chilling cold. It's at least close to a hundred degrees today and I feel cold. Those words scare the hell out of me. I don't know whether tell Ally the whole truth or come up with a white lie just to escape this suspenseful situation.

"What?" Ally asks me.

I take a quick glance at Riker and he raise his eyebrows gesturing at Ally, as if suggesting me to tell Ally the truth.

"I—uh…"

"Austin?" Ally says. "Do—do you know where my dad is?"

I keep on racking my brain for anything to say but the intensity of the situation is just too much for me to handle that nothing sensible is coming to me. Maybe Riker is right. Perhaps it's finally time to let this poor girl know about her father's mischief.

"Ally," I breathe out a heavy sigh. "I know why your father is never home. I know exactly where he is right now."

Her eyes start to form tears and at that moment, all I want to do is to shut myself up and take her tiny frame into my arms. I hate seeing Ally that's why every time she's down; I always try my best to cheer her up. Hence, the day we spent at the carnival.

I look at Riker and then at the rest of my team and they are all wearing the same expression. I feel like I'm being pressured to do this confession when all I want is to do the opposite. I want to lie to Ally so bad and let her be oblivious to all of this but I can't. I know it's time.

"Your father is…" I trail off, looking at her with reassuring eyes. "He's in prison. He was arrested for numerous crimes. One of them is for murdering my parents."

Ally's face suddenly becomes blank. Her worried expression drops into something unreadable, undecipherable. I don't know whether if she's still at the state of shock or she's already moved on from it and decided not to show any emotion. Whatever it may be that's keeping her silent, it needs to stop because I want to get a reaction from her. Even a single twitch of her eye will satisfy me.

"Ally…" I grab her arm. I mentally smile to myself when she didn't try to push me away. "Please say something."

She shakes her head but she still didn't say anything. Well, at least I got one reaction from her. She opens her mouth finally having something to say, when our group of friends comes running towards us. I thought they already left. I guess Dez and Elliot didn't listen to me after all.

"Austin!" Brooke calls. "What the hell happened? Dez and Elliot came running to us saying two men were attacking you. Are you okay?" She pants as she keeps on inspecting if something happened to me.

I nod at her with a smile trying to ease her wariness. "I'm fine, nothing bad happened. I got my family to protect me." I hook my thumb over my shoulder gesturing at my team.

"I thought you said you didn't have any siblings?" Trish inquires.

"I don't. Riker took me in when I was living on the streets and I guess he just became the brother I never had." I open up, though I don't know why I suddenly had the urge to say those hidden things about me.

So I guess that's what started the little chat that happened between the two parties. Ally and I of course had our own sweet cuddly world; Ratliff and Brooke are seated at one of the benches, conversing and the rest are in a group, talking about whatever it is. I catch sight of Cassidy and Riker giving Ally and I a watchful glance and I glare at them in return.

I pass my arm around Ally's and she smiles poorly at my gesture. I return it but it feels like it's forced. For the past few weeks, being with Ally suddenly became hard. Not that she's a bad girlfriend. She's amazing, really, but somehow I can't give up on this task. I can't give up from avenging just because I'm in love. I know what I'm doing is wrong but I just can't see the light, the light that will make me see what is the better choice, a better decision.

The only thing that's keeping me forward is the fact that Archer is back on the loose and there's a high possibility that Ratliff will allow me to keep Ally out of this. We need to take a huge leap to battling Archer. I feel that we don't need to take baby steps anymore, we can just straight up face the syndicate.

And that's exactly what I suggest once we all load the van.

* * *

We are all gathered in the living room waiting for the meeting to start. Ratliff has labeled this as an _emergency meeting _but I don't exactly know what this one will be about. The day when two of assumed Archer's men attacked me, we kind of already had a discussion inside the van.

My eyebrows meet as my head tilts to the side in confusion when I notice that the whole team is already here including Rocky and yet, it's not starting.

"Are we waiting for something or someone?" I curiously ask.

"Let's get this 'emergency' meeting started!" All of a sudden, Riker comes walking in the living room with a plate full of salted crackers and claims the empty space on my left.

For a moment, this puzzles me because I thought Riker quitted the team because of me having feelings for Ally. I thought he was only there to back me up that day in my group's hangout spot because he felt the need to. It didn't once cross my mind that maybe he decided to rejoin the team.

"Riker?" I say. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and his smile grows wider. "What? Is it illegal now to rejoin something you gave up on? Last time I checked—"

"No. I mean, that's totally fine with me but…what made you change your mind?"

The elder blonde shrugs while his lower lip sticks out. "I realized that I was being over dramatic about this and I approached the situation in a very childlike manner. I know I should've given you a chance to explain yourself or why you're doing that but I didn't. And I think you deserve – I mean, _I _deserve a second shot."

I smile at him, squeezing his shoulder the way we usually do when we're trying to reassure the other. "You do, Riker. You really do."

"And I also know that Rocky is part of the team," Riker states and I look at him with sheer surprise. He raises his hands up. "What? It was kind of obvious. I noticed you without the tag and then boom! The next day you're wearing one and Rocky suddenly made his appearance. It didn't take me a long time to put two and two together."

He ruffles my hair before turning to Ratliff and telling him to officially start the meeting. Seeing as he's not the head of the team anymore, he can't no longer formally open this assembly and any other upcoming ones.

"Okay…I have a proposal for all of you," Ratliff starts, his voice low and serious. "As you might have seen, I was busy talking to Brooke the day Austin was attacked by Archer's men. You might think I was flirting or anything but the thing is she's clever and strategic—"

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupt having figured out what this is all about. "We are _not _involving the rest of my friends here. My offer to not include Ally in this plan has not been approved yet and now you're saying that Brooke might be useful?"

"She's the mayor's daughter, Austin." Ratliff counters.

"I know that, but I'm not aware of how she can be a great help." I say.

"Austin, take note that she _is _the mayor's daughter. If we get her on our side, she'll inform her father about this. Best part is that we get more people to back us up when we go against Archer. Not to mention, we only have a week left before the deadline and we haven't even made any progress yet!" Ratliff explains, rising to his feet to walk around the room.

I can't believe Ratliff is actually considering adding another member of the team. In my opinion and I think Riker is with me on this, we already have an acceptable number of people working on this plan. We have Ratliff, Julia, Rocky, Rydel and I. Now Riker is back on. That's six of us already! I'm pretty sure we don't need a seventh member. I know that we may never stand a chance against Archer but with our own unique skills, we can outfox the syndicate and his dumb men.

"Yes, we are!" I shout at him, getting on my feet as well. I notice from the corner of my eye Riker standing up to calm me down. My temper is something you may not want to clash into. When I get mad, I'm worse than Dez turning into Hulk. "What do you think I'm doing now, huh? I'm sacrificing my own relationship with Ally! I'm trying to keep her as close as possible to use her as bait when clearly, I don't want to anymore! I just want a carefree relationship and it's not happening because every time I'm with her, I'm constantly being reminded why I was there spending time with her!"

Ratliff is about to say something when I cut him off because I still have some more feeling bottled up inside. I just want to let them all out.

"Oh wait, do I also have to remind you about the weapons Julia and I stole at Kira's house? The police are still hot on my tail trying to prove their speculations that I was the one who murdered the girl!" I scream at him. "Isn't that enough progress for you?"

"Austin…" With his voice and expression softening, Ratliff walks closer to me. He knows that Kira's murder is a sensitive topic for me and every time any one of us mentions it, we both know we're going too far with our argument.

I take a step back, never wanting to get any closer to him at the moment. All I want is some time alone to calm myself down. I need some space to think.

"Carry on without me," I mutter as I storm out of the living room. I hear footsteps behind me in a matter of seconds. "Don't follow me please. I need to be alone."

* * *

I open the door to the stairs that leads up to Riker's rooftop. Julia's birthday party is on full blast down at the backyard and I watch the whole scene up at my spot.

There are three things that I'm currently feeling right at this moment. First is that I'm proud of Julia and what she's done in the past month she spent with us. I'm proud because even though she's still starting her teenage years, she handled all the hardships and problems being thrown out to her. She handled it with such maturity that not even I or Riker can't do. We tend to overreact or be such drama kings about it.

Second, I'm happy that Julia and I built a great relationship. I remember Riker being doubtful that she and I will get along. Well, we did. I think we actually spent more time with each other rather than I spending time with Riker and she the same. There were moments were we felt like we are the real siblings and not her and Riker. The house had a very energetic and homey vibe when she's around. I will definitely miss that when she comes back to live with her parents outside Miami.

Lastly, as I watch Ally interacting and socializing with Julia's party guests, I can't help but feel guilty. Of course, the guilt that I acquired when I killed Kira is still pretty much there. I don't even think it will ever leave until someone claimed justice. I know with the way Ally's been acting lately that the fact that her father has done something tragically to my family has been killing her inside slowly. It's a slow and painful death. Her eyes tell me she wants to do something about it, but I can't tell her that there's nothing she can do. No matter how hard she tries whether she walks on broken glass barefoot or swim all the oceans, nothing will change the fact that my parents are dead because of her father. That won't bring my parents back from the dead.

If we continue using her as bait, and if we do succeed with luring Archer towards us, I don't think I'll ever have the courage to inform Ally about this. I know I have an option where I can hide this from her forever but I can't ignore the fact that Cassidy is still there, surveying me 24/7. She's almost acting like Lawrence, always watching me trying to find evidence that I was the murderer of Kira.

As I look on to the party, my eyes absently notice Ratliff and Brooke on the corner where there are fewer guests. Ratliff looks all so serious while Brooke listens intently. I may be up high from them but I can see all their emotions and I can almost feel the seriousness and intensity of their conversation.

I don't need to ask anyone what Ratliff and Brooke are talking about because I already know the second I see them together what exactly they're discussing.

Eager to go back to the party, I scurry to the stairs.

* * *

Riker catches me running down the stairs and when he sees my worried expression, he immediately knows why. He's never really agreed on recruiting Brooke to the group so I know for a fact that he's on my side. The blonde leads me to his office where I find Rydel sitting behind Riker's desk and typing away in his computer.

"What's happening here?" I question as Rydel's eyes land on mine. She gives me this look that I can't quite comprehend the meaning. I don't know whether it's pity or wariness.

"Ratliff is talking to Rydel as we speak. We stuck a micro microphone in his shirt and Rydel is currently trying to get an excellent signal for us to hear what he's saying." Riker explains to me. "He is really determined to get Brooke on this team."

"I have a feeling there's another reason behind why he wants her on this." I say.

"Bingo!" Rydel exclaims after hitting the enter button with a triumphant smile. "We got him now."

I hurry to Riker's desk and grab the only headphones available. I put it in and Brooke's voice is the first thing I hear.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Since your father is the mayor, you can convince him to help us go against the syndicate." Ratliff explains.

"Why won't you just go straight up to the police?"

"It's a very complicated and I'm sure Austin wouldn't be comfortable if I tell you the whole reason why. Besides, it's not my story to tell." Ratliff answers.

"Wait. So Austin is involved in this too?" Brooke questions.

I glance at Riker and he notices my reactions to the two's conversation. He motions for me to take the headphones off before turning to Rydel to gesture her to turn to the speaker on.

"Yeah, he is. He's always been from the start." Ratliff says.

"I—I don't know, Ratliff. I'm not sure about this."

"Please Brooke, Austin needs help." The bronze-haired man begs.

"Let me think about it."

With that statement, the conversation ends.

Rydel hits something on the keyboard and our connection goes dead. My two teammates look at me as if they're waiting for some kind of reaction from me. I only stand there, unmoving without even uttering a single syllable. I'm not even aware that my hands are balled into fists in pure frustration. Ratliff can be hardheaded at times but he apparently didn't know that he barked on the wrong tree today.

I throw the headphones on the desk before storming out of the room, Riker trailing behind me, ready to hold me back if ever I try to make a scene.

Sliding the doors open to the backyard, my eyes find Ratliff in an instant. Even before I can attack him, Ally comes out of nowhere and hugs me with a huge grin.

"Austin!" She says. "I'm sorry I'm late. I don't know what to get Julia so I spent a lot of time in the store and I lost track—"

"Ally," I intervene. "It's okay. I believe I told you last week that you don't have to get her anything. Julia isn't exactly the biggest fan of presents."

"Still. I want to get her something." Ally defends causing for a smile to creep up my lips. My mission to get Ratliff has been forgotten. She's just that powerful when it comes to me.

"Come here." I order as I open my arms out to her.

Ally wraps her tiny arms around me. The warmth she's sending off to me is enough to soothe my worries at the moment. When she rubs my back, I feel more comfortable. The stress and pressure I have on me now is fleeting away. And when we pull away, her hands now wrap around my neck as she stand on her tiptoes to press her lips on mine.

The kiss doesn't last that long since there are kids around. We remain in our spot, just talking about how we're going to spend our summer vacation, about our friends and how we're going to make our relationship work now that we're off to college. All the while we're both trying to avoid the topic about me knowing her father's whereabouts.

Ally is currently gushing about her newly acquired scholarship when we decide to take the empty chairs by the corner of the backyard, the spot that Ratliff and Brooke left a while ago. I'm really proud of my girlfriend and all the achievements she got. Even though she's attending college in a different state, I'm still happy that she's living the life she wants, the life she dreams of herself having. I know she'll be an excellent student and she can live on her own because she's a very independent girl. Sometimes, she even tells me that I don't always have to be by her side protecting her and watching out for her.

I'm confident that I don't have anything to worry about when she's away for college.

_Austin._

Suddenly, I hear faint whisper a few feet away from me. I am a hundred percent sure it isn't Ally because she's still rambling about how excited she is to meet new friends and coping in a new environment. I try to focus to what she's saying because I want her to know that I'm a good listener, but that ghostly voice is overpowering even Julia's loud music.

_Austin, look at me._

I glance around and I see no one. I don't see anyone looking at me, pleading with their eyes to come with them. I don't see anyone gesturing for me to look at him or her. No one. And it confused me entirely.

_I'm over here. Look closer._

As if on cue, in the corner of my eye, I see an outline of a person – a female – running towards the side of Riker's house where the wooden gate that leads to the backyard is located. I really want to follow that figure but I just can't leave Ally here, still talking about college.

"Ally," I say, interrupting her from her sentence. "I'll be right back, okay? I just need to check on something."

"Okay. I'll be right here." She tells me in response and I feel relief wash over me when I see her smiling.

Nodding, I sprint towards the direction where I see the figure. I round the corner and I stop in my tracks. No one is there. The door is still locked and there's no way that girl could've climb over the gate. Fear crawls up my back as I slowly back away from the gate.

_Austin._

I hear myself gasping when the wooden gate suddenly shakes violently. It's happening again. My hallucinations are coming back to haunt me once more. Just the thought of seeing that awful man again makes me want to run away and lock myself in my room forever. I turn to my heels to escape when I hear that ghostly female voice, but this time it's clearer. I freeze from recognition.

I turn around to face the gate and slowly push it open with doubtful hands. Poking my head through the small gap I made, I see the same female outline standing in the corner, urging for me to come. The more I open the gate wider, the more I see who she is.

"Mom." I whisper.

I see her vaguely smile causing for me to return it. She extends her arm to reach out to me and I, without thinking twice about it, grab her hand and hold it gently on mine. It's not exactly as gentle but firm as if I don't want her to drift away. Her figure is moving in sync with the wind. It's like she's a part of it. When the wind is blowing weakly, her figure is too. When it blows hard, that's when I hold on hard, afraid that the wind will take her away from me.

_Ally_, she says.

"Mom, you told me that when I saw you at the bar a month ago." I reply.

_Ally, _she repeats.

"Mom, I don't understand you. What is it about her?"

_Keep her close…danger._

"Ally? In danger?"

_Keep her safe._

Just like that, her ghostly figure mixes in with the wind. She drifts away from me and I'm left holding nothing in my hands and my brain in chaos trying to come up with different explanations for what my mom had told me.

One thing is for sure though. Ally is in danger. But why?

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews from the last chapter! It's so amazing hearing from you guys.**

**I also forgot to do dedications last time so this chapter will be dedicated to: ASIL3! You are really awesome and you filled me with so much feels while I was reading your review. I'm actually on Wattpad right now so I might look for your profile and I'll follow you :)**

**Here's chapter 17! 3 more chapters left before this story ends. Don't worry, there's going to be an epilogue to wrap things up. But still, the story's gonna go bye-bye soon :'( I'm not ready for this yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Ally calling…_

I rush out of the bathroom, halfway into shampooing my hair when I hear my phone ringing. A smile automatically appears on my lips when I see her name together with her candid picture flashing on my mobile screen. I press the green answer button and place the device against my right ear.

"Hey."

"Hi, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me? I gave my maid a day off and it might have been the biggest mistake I ever made today as I don't have anyone to eat dinner with." Ally explains.

Her stupidity sometimes comes off as adorable to me even though she insists that it's not. I may sound like a bad boyfriend for calling her that but she often calls herself stupid as well because of her habit of doing whatever she can think of in an instant. There are moments when she'll regret it but there are times when she feels victorious because of whatever decision she makes.

"Don't laugh at me!" Ally complains playfully.

"Okay, okay, we'll grab dinner together. I'll be there in fifteen." I reply to her and she agrees immediately.

I hang up and return to the bathroom to finish my shower.

* * *

I press her doorbell and it doesn't take a second before it springs open revealing Ally in dark skinny jeans, striped cropped top and tan combat boots. She greets me quickly as if she's in a hurry and it makes me wonder why. Although when she invites me in, I understand the reason.

"I just really need to use the bathroom," Ally explains her rush. "Can you wait for me in the living room? You can watch TV or something. I'll just be quick."

"Okay." I laugh when she continues talking even if she's already turning to the next hallway where the bathroom is.

Spotting the closest couch, I collapse down on it. I don't really need to turn the television on because like Ally said, she's not going to be taking that long so I prop my legs up on her coffee table instead. But the moment I lay my left foot on top of the other, my shoe accidentally kicks something causing for the other decorations to fall as well, like a domino.

"Shit." I curse under my breath, hurrying to rearrange the figurines back into its original position even before Ally can catch me.

My hands feverishly attempt to put the figurines back all the while looking up the stairs to see if the brunette is done in the bathroom. Luckily, she's not yet. Maybe she's still fixing her makeup or something, and I find myself wishing for her to take longer. I don't exactly remember how these items go so I'm just trusting fully on my poor designing skills. If ever Ally notices, I'll just tell her the truth. It's not like she'll care anyway. But her maid might.

Once I'm done, I get back on my feet and take a step back to admire my design. It's not really as good as how Ally's maid made it happen but at least it's tolerable and changeable. I step back one more time, thinking that the couch is just right behind me, but I hit a bookshelf. As if the odds are in my favor, a couple of books only wiggle from their places but a small folder falls out.

Apparently, I created a rather loud noise that I hear Ally yelling at me from upstairs.

"Austin, is everything okay down there?" She asks.

I pick the folder up and place it back on the shelf, a corner of a paper slipping out. My head tilts to the side as my eyebrows meet in confusion when I read Ally's name on it.

"Austin?" Ally asks once again from upstairs.

I forget to respond to her the first time. "Yeah, everything is fine!" I answer.

"Okay. I just forgot to do something but I'll be down there soon." She announces before I hear a door slamming shut.

I turn back to the folder and being the nosy boy that I am, I remove it from the shelf and take just a quick peek inside. This may contain some confidential information about Ally or it can also be just another one of those résumé she submits for applying for a job or internships.

To stimulate more suspense for myself, I slowly open the folder and Ally's full name in all capital letters is the first thing that catches my attention. Even before my eyes can read the other written information below, I hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and I scurry to neatly close the folder and neatly place it back on the bottom shelf.

Ally reaches the last step and I pretend that I'm too busy looking at the books she has on the shelf. In a short while, I feel her standing behind me waiting for me to finish. Of course since I'm not really interested in those books, I twirl around and my face relaxes the moment I see her smiling.

"All set?" I inquire.

"Uh-huh."

I offer her my arm and she unhesitatingly loops hers around it. We playfully skip our way to the front door, Ally's giggling becoming uncontrollable.

"Where do you want to go, milady?" I ask.

Ally laughs. "Well, I heard from Elliot yesterday that there's this new Chinese restaurant approximately ten minutes away from here. He and Cassidy went on a date there and they said it's really good."

"To that new Chinese restaurant we go then."

* * *

As we approach the restaurant, my eyes cannot believe what it's seeing. The place is packed with hungry customers and a line is slowly augmenting outside the place. I guess Cassidy and Elliot are right. This place must really be that good if it's already gathering this much crowd.

Ally unloads my car as I stop in front of the restaurant. She has this plan where she'll take a spot in the line so we won't get behind while I find a parking place. I have a feeling I'm showered with enough luck tonight as I have been getting a lot. Ally asking me to dinner being my first luck; second, she didn't catch me messing up her figurines; third, she failed to catch me again when I went snooping and fourth, I got a great parking spot just outside the Chinese restaurant.

I join her in line just in time for our turn to get assisted inside. Hmm, fifth luck? Yeah, I think so too.

A tall girl probably in her early twenties wearing a silk vest and slacks smiles at Ally and I before ushering us to the next available table. She chooses the one by the corner made for two people. As soon as we take our seats, the waitress whom I've learned is named Aria sets two menus in front of us.

I find myself staring intently at Aria because her features strike me as familiar. I know I haven't seen her before in my life but she kind of looks like someone I know. It suddenly hits me that she looks almost the same as Savannah. Her long brown wavy hair and green eyes resembles my adoptive mother's.

"Do you want any drinks, appetizers to start with?" Aria asks, taking me out of my trance. She reaches behind her pocket to grab the small notepad and a pen.

I turn to Ally motioning for her to go first.

"Um…I'll just have water." She smiles at the waitress, who turns to me the moment Ally is done.

"I'll have the same." While I say this, I can't help but notice the weird look Ally is sending towards the waitress. I really want to ask her about it but I don't want to ruin our spectacular night together. Although something about that look bothers me, I decide to shrug it off.

Aria nods at us and informs us to just call her whenever we're ready to place our orders. It doesn't take too long before Ally and I raise our hands up to catch her attention. The waitress smiles from afar before sauntering her way to our table.

We place our orders quickly, both of us hoping that if we do it fast the food will finish cooking immediately and it'll be on our table in a short time. Ally and I haven't even realized how hungry we are if it isn't for the delicious smell coming from the kitchen near our table.

Aria leaves and I swear I hear Ally sigh in relief.

"Is something wrong? Did you not like anything in the menu?" I question.

"No, no," Ally shakes her head. "Everything looks delicious. I would've ordered everything if it's possible."

"Then why do you look like something's bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Austin." Ally answers.

"You're lying."

Ally takes a deep breath before reaching over the table to hold my hand tightly. She looks me in the eyes. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Why are you asking that?" I answer her.

"Do you like her?"

"Who?" I ask in complete puzzlement.

I don't exactly know whom Ally is talking about because there's nothing or no one around us that may have caused her to doubt my love for her. But then it hit me when I realize whom exactly she's referring to. I slap my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Oh my…Ally, are you kidding me?" I ask her smiling. "Please tell me you're not jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I've never been jealous," Ally looks around the room trying so hard to avoid my intense gaze. "Well, maybe I am."

Her confession causes for me to laugh, which only earns me a glare from my girlfriend. I reach over to pinch her cheeks.

"Aw, you're so adorable when you're jealous." I comment.

Ally slaps my hand away. "Seriously, Austin. Do you like her?"

"The reason why I stared at her that way isn't because she caught my eye or anything, it's because she reminded me of my adoptive mother. I'm telling you, they look exactly alike. She can pass as Savannah's daughter." I explain.

The brown-haired girl finally meets my gaze and I soon see the familiar huge grin she usually sends my way. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting this way. It's just that…ever since you and Cassidy were always close to each other every time we hang out with the others, I suddenly have this doubt whenever you're around girls."

"Ally—"

"I know, I know. I said I wouldn't be that clingy girlfriend but I'm acting like one." She interrupts.

"You know I will never look at other girls as long as we're together," I say as I squeeze her hand in reassurance. "I'll never leave you."

Ally squeezes my hand in return. "I'm really sorry, Austin. I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions."

"It's fine. Now, come here," I instruct as I stand up from my chair and have my arms wide open. "Come on, love."

Ally smiles and her cheeks flush tomato red before getting to her feet and enveloping me in her arms. I give her temple a gentle kiss and I can just picture her smiling, her worries now burned to ashes.

"I love you." Ally whispers against my chest.

The moment freezes and my breath getting caught in my throat. Ally had never told me those words before and it surprised me when she did it now. I've always thought I'm going to be the first one to say it but I'm glad that she took the first step. To be honest, I'm kind of hoping she'll be the first one to say she loves me so in that way, I'll know that she really does love me.

"I love you too." I reply.

Ally looks up at me, her eyes shining in sheer happiness. She stands on her tiptoes to give me a quick peck on the lips. When she pulls back, her eyes gaze past my shoulders before announcing that Aria's coming with our food.

We settle back down on our chairs as we allow the waitress to properly arrange the food on our table.

* * *

"Best. Food. Ever!"

I lean back on my chair as I let out an embarrassing burp. A few customers around us turn to look but Ally and I act like it isn't us. We're both trying to contain our laughter but the looks on the customer's faces are just too hilarious. In the end, we burst out laughing, confirming the people's assumptions that it was us – or at least I – who burped.

"We should definitely go back here sometime. Oh, maybe we can ask Cassidy and Elliot to do a double date with us!" Ally says enthusiastically. "That would be awesome."

A waiter notices that we are both finished with our meal so he make his way to our table to clean it up. With our bill and a fortune cookie, Aria returns. She hands me the fortune cookie and I'm more than happy to accept it. I've always loved getting these. Before the fortunes didn't have that much meaning to me but as I grew up, they suddenly become meaningful as the fortunes usually associates with my current situation in life. They often come as an advice for me.

"Aw, why don't I get a fortune cookie?" Ally pouts once we are alone again.

"Do you want to have mine?" I don't even have to ask her because the instant I hand her the cookie, she gleefully takes it away from my palm.

Ally splits the cookie in half and takes the small piece of a paper inside. Her smile falters once she finishes reading the fortune that came along with it.

"What does it say?" I ask. "Is it a bad fortune?"

"It's my turn to torture you," Ally reads, looking up from the cookie. "What does that mean? Is that even a fortune?"

I don't even know how to react to that that's why I put on a blank face. Ally throws the paper to the table, shrugging it off as if it doesn't mean anything to her. Nevertheless, it does to me. Big time. She may only think its some piece of junk but for me it's nowhere near that. I have a feeling that cookie is specifically made for me because I'm the only one who got to receive.

Someone out there is trying to send me a message. I won't even wonder who it may be. I reach for the paper and I pocket it afterwards.

* * *

I turn the ignition off when I park the car on Ally's driveway. Tonight had been a great one regardless of the disturbing fortune the girl received that is originally for me.

"Good night, Austin." Ally utters, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on my lips.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your door." I offer.

Ally shoves me frolicsomely. "I'm not a baby, Austin. I can do it by myself."

"No, I insist. Come on." I start to open my car door when I feel her hand on my arm, pulling me back inside.

"Austin, I'm not jealous anymore. You don't have to show how much you love me. You've proven enough." Ally muses.

I sigh in defeat. I just hope she knows the real reason why I'm acting this way. But despite all my worries, I give her a short sweet kiss before smiling at her. "Call me before you go to bed."

"Yes sir!"

I laugh when I see her hand flying up to her head to salute me. "Okay, Ally. You're acting weird now, you need to get some rest."

She kisses me again one last time before unloading my car. She waves dismissively but I still stay till I made sure she's safely inside her house, all secured and danger-free.

My engine roars back to life and I back away. With one last wave at Ally who's looking out her window watching me, I drive off. I'm still not wholly comfortable about leaving Ally alone in her humongous house but I know even though I'm her boyfriend, I don't always have to be by her side, always keeping an eye out and protecting her.

And I wish I could.

* * *

**This chapter seemed rushed to me. Well, maybe because I am in a rush. But anyway, keep those reviews coming! The best one gets a dedication in the next chapter ;)**


	19. Chapter 18

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY! Today is my last day of summer and this week had just been fun for me. Monday to Wednesday my fam and I were out and about in Utah and then by Friday I took a rest but I tried to write this chappie and by Saturday I was at an amusement park so...I'm terribly sorry. I was just trying to embrace my last week of summer because let's face it...updating during school days is freaking hard.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 18 and by the end of this week, this story will finally see its last chapter. Sad story, I know. BUT I'm currently rewriting MISTAKEN and I'm going to write a new Auslly. I'll give you a preview by the time I post the epilogue so watch out for that, my lovelies!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"We're invited!"

Yelling, Riker closes the front door having retrieved the mails. I lean backwards on my chair to get a good full look at the blonde boy and I see his forehead wrinkling as he browses through the pile. He dumps them all on the floor but keeps a gold tinted envelope in his hand.

Ratliff and I exchange a look of bemusement before asking Riker the same question simultaneously.

"The mayor's birthday celebration. Supposedly, Ratliff and I are the only one who's invited but it seems like your friend Brooke did a little convincing to invite you as well for she's delivered the invitation personally." Riker explains.

"Why didn't she ask for me?" I muse.

Shrugging, Riker replies. "I don't know but she did say something about making up her mind." He glances sharply at Ratliff and so do I.

"What?" He tries to sound innocent but the slight crack in his voice gives all the dirt away.

I harden my gaze on him in hopes to further pressure him. He probably cannot handle the fervency of the situation I put him in that he soon breaks.

"Fine," Ratliff says raising his hands up in surrender. "I know what you did during Julia's party so I secretly met up with Brooke a couple of times this week to try my luck on her again."

"Are you sure her being the mayor's daughter is the only reason you want her on the team?" I question. "Or is there something else going on that we're not fully aware of?"

"_Come on_, I'm not trying to flirt with her—" I look at him with my eyebrows raised – "Okay, maybe I did a little just because I had to. What's the best way to convince a girl? Charm her, right? So that's what I did."

"If you say so." Riker mutters before taking a sip of his tea.

"Why won't the two of you just open your eyes and see the good outcome of Brooke being part of our team?" Ratliff complains.

"She's the mayor's daughter, you said. She can ask her daddy to help us, you said," Riker speaks mimicking a little girl's voice. "I agree with everything but don't you see what will happen when this is all over? Brooke will never be able to look at Ally the same way again. Even worse, she can go to the police and turn Austin in. Yes, she may not know that he's a suspect for murder but she knows his plan. She now knows about Archer."

"Then I'll make sure to remind her to keep quiet." Ratliff says.

"I'll hold on to that, Clausen. I'll hold on to that."

* * *

Tonight is the night of the mayor's birthday celebration and this is definitely one of the moments when I wish Julia were still with us. I'm kind of having troubles with my tie again and I just can't ask help from Riker or Ratliff. If they find out about my disability to tie a tie properly, I'll never hear the end of this.

"Austin!" Riker's booming voice permeates around the house as he calls me from downstairs. "Ally's here!"

I hastily fix my tie in the most random way, eager to see my date for tonight. The invitation notifies us that the guests can at least bring one person with them. Riker could've taken his sister with him if she's still here in Miami. Ratliff planned on taking Brooke with him but I refused saying I have an assignment for her to do. That leaves me being the only one who has someone to go with.

The first thing I see when I reach the bottom step is Ally's mid-thigh length black dress. It's just a simple article of clothing and yet she manages to make it look good especially now that her red high heels made her look taller and her legs longer.

"Ally, you look dashing—"

"Yeah, yeah," she interrupts, "but first we _desperately_ need to fix your tie. Like, what the hell is this? Don't you know how to do these?"

"I was rushing to see you." I admit.

Ally chuckles as she starts to untie the chaos wrapped around my neck. "It's not like you won't see me again."

A lump in my throat forms and I fight to swallow it down. There's this strange sensation down my stomach that's making me feel like her statement is horrendously true. It's like my conscience is telling me that mayhap bringing Ally to this event, as my date is the biggest mistake I've ever done. Suddenly, I had this strong want to just stay here at home.

Problem is, I can't do that.

The reason of Brooke's unavailability is that I'm going to ask her to do further research about that disturbing folder I found at Ally's house. I need to find out its contents, important or not. And the sole purpose of tagging Ally along with me is for Brooke to have easy access inside the girl's house. Her maid shall not be of any trouble despite her watchful eyes.

"There you go," Ally speaks, patting my tie. "Handsome as ever."

I smile at her the same time Riker and Ratliff walk in to the living room. Riker and I are both wearing black tuxedos, as Ratliff prefers to be the odd man out with his gray one.

"Oh wonderful," Ally compliments the two men whose cheeks turn a bright shade of red. "Can we go now?"

The three of us immediately leaves, noticing that we're going to be late. It doesn't surprise me at all because we've always been late for everything. Even during my graduation day, we were almost twenty minutes tardy. It's a good thing my surname starts with an M.

Riker's house is pretty close to the mayor's office so we arrive at the location in ten minutes tops.

* * *

"Can I _at least _get myself a drink please?" Ally asks from beside me. "Alone."

All night I've been staying beside Ally everywhere she goes. I can't blame her for wanting to protect her since it's me who's always overanalyzing any suspicious signs or signals. Ally's statement about me not seeing her again is one example. I guess that's what opened my eyes to the dangers scattered around in this party.

As much as I don't want to let her wander off alone, I let her go. She's self-reliant and me treating her as if she's a criminal I need to keep in surveillance 24/7 is obviously not what she wants.

Ally hasn't even been gone for at least ten seconds and already I'm readying to get up to my feet to follow her. She turns around and catches me. Her shoulders slug and her eyes roll obviously annoyed with my redundant protectiveness.

"Please." She mouths.

I poorly nod my head in agreement. She's right, anyway. She's just getting a drink and I'm acting like in any moment someone will take her away from me. If that happens, I don't know what I will do. I may go haywire or loco or—

"Austin? Are you alright?" Ratliff asks once I settle back down on my chair, my neck craning to watch Ally.

I nod my head even if I'm still looking over my shoulder.

"You know what I'm noticing? You're being over protective of Ally. What's going on?" Riker asks this time.

With one last look at Ally just to make sure she's okay, I turn back around and look at Riker and Ratliff. "There are moments when I can see my mom and she's always having these premonitions that Ally is in danger. Of course, my paranoia is still pretty much with me and I can't help but feel the same way for Ally. And then this one night when I took her out for dinner, our waitress gave me a fortune cookie and nothing for her, so I offered her mine instead. The fortune wasn't really a fortune. It's a message saying that someone's going to torture me. I found out that the note is directly for me because that cookie was meant for me in the first place anyway."

"So you think that Ally being in danger has something to do with someone torturing you?" Riker interrogates, placing his glass of wine on the table before he leans forward.

I shrug. "At least that's what I think."

Riker rubs his chin in thought before assuring me that he's going to handle this situation and that he'll make sure both Ally and I will be safe.

After our conversation, I notice that Ally still isn't returning from grabbing a drink and it's getting me worried. Even before I can swivel around to look for her, my phone rings. I take it out of my pocket and I see Brooke's name on my screen.

"Excuse me." I say, completely forgetting about Ally.

I search for the nearest balcony I can find so that I can have the silence I need for this phone call. To my right I see open double doors that hopefully lead to a veranda or even just a quiet open space, so I make my way there. I look down at my phone to see if Brooke is still calling and I'll be able to answer it on time when I feel a sharp shoulder hitting against mine and I unintentionally drop the device.

"I'm sorry." A deep husky voice utters as he bends down to pick my fallen phone. He hands it to me sooner.

"Thank you," I say looking at his attached nametag. "Mr. Rivers."

"It's no big deal."

I feel the absence of vibration in my hands as Brooke drops the call. Having remembered that, I run towards the open doors. The reason for her call may be the answer I've been craving forever since I found that orange folder at Ally's house.

A swift summer breeze flies by right as I venture out to the veranda. I dial Brooke's number while I walk around, my hands shaking out of fear. I don't honestly know what to expect from this call. It's either the contents of that folder is something important or it can just be a few school papers or documents like Klaire's birth certificate.

"Austin." Brooke greets seemingly in a hurry.

"So what did you find out?" Back and forth, I pace and with each second it quickens. "Should I be worried?"

"I—I think you should," Brooke stutters, her voice probably as shaky as my whole body is. "Ally, she's…she's…she's not a Kentwell. She's adopted."

"What?" It genuinely takes me close to ten seconds to process this information.

"Go to the fourth floor and enter the first door to your left. Riker and Ratliff left a laptop inside the second drawer to the right of the wall. It's hidden underneath a pile of towels or something," Brooke instructs. "I'll transfer this information in that computer and I'll let you see it all for yourself."

"I'm on my way," I say as I reenter the main venue. "Stay on the line, Brooke. Don't hang up."

* * *

I manage to get in front of the door of the room Brooke commanded me to go to despite a couple of security guards questioning where I'm heading. I just tell them I'm looking for the bathroom but every time they point me to the right direction, it just leads me closer and closer to my destination.

"Brooke, are you still there?" I whisper.

"Yes, hurry up. I can't stay here any longer. I have to be there too, you know. My dad will freak out if I'm not there by the time he'll start his speech." She answers.

"I know, I know," I respond. "I'm going in."

I enter the room and the first thing I look for is the drawer where the laptop is located. My hands feverishly dig in through the pile of towels in search of the computer and when I find it, I pull it out.

"Alright," Brooke utters. "I can see you're connected already so I'll send you the files."

It isn't a long wait till I can see a blue folder appear on my desktop. I click on it and at least seven pictures are carefully arranged inside. I select one to enlarge it. Studying every picture, Brooke lectures me through the phone. I put it on speaker before I lay it on the bed beside me.

"Basically, Ally is the daughter of Ronnie and Ingrid Miller. Ronnie passed away due to colon cancer, the same time Ingrid is pregnant with Ally. She suffered a terrible case of depression and she seemed lost and didn't know what to do. When she gave birth to Ally, she gave her away because apparently she couldn't raise her daughter all by her own. And she thought that giving her away is the best thing for her. Fortunately for Ally, she fell on the hands of Penny Dawson."

"But she said that Penny died giving birth to her?" I ask.

"At least that's what Archer made it appear," Brooke responds. "Archer is a very abusive husband and that is how Penny died, but he still decided to keep Ally. As she grew up, she started questioning where her mother is and Archer made up this shitty story about her dying after giving birth to Ally."

"I just don't…understand. I thought Archer doesn't even give a damn about Ally as she had told me, but when I went to see him in prison he's all this protective daddy all of a sudden."

"I'm not sure about what his game is. Maybe even though his attention is not fully on Ally, he still has a soft spot for her because she reminds him of his wife? Though that don't make sense because he abused her to death so he probably wouldn't want to remember her."

"I don't know, Brooke. Can you hold this case and by the time I get back, we'll do more research on this. I need to see Ally." I venture.

"Okay, I got to go," she replies. "My mom just texted me. I need to be there in five."

I hang up and place my phone back in my pocket. Not five seconds longer, I feel it vibrating again. I take it out thinking that Brooke has something to add but I see Riker's name on my screen instead.

"Riker." I greet.

"Are you inside the room right now?" He asks.

"Yes, why?"

"You need to get back down here," Riker commands, his breathing becoming irregular as if he's running. "I just saw a man grabbed Ally."

I close the laptop shut and tuck it back inside the drawer as fast as I can. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm trying to follow him but it seems like he's trying to lose me." He reports.

"How's Ally? Can you see her?"

"From what I can see, she's already unconscious. Don't worry, Austin. Just keep calm, she'll be okay."

"Riker, please keep an eye out for her. Please." I beg as I make my way to the door.

"I'm already on it, Austin. Just keep calm. Everything's going to be fine."

I twist the knob and it won't budge open. My eyes widen in terror. This can't be happening. Not now when Ally is in desperate need of my help. This is probably what the message is about. I tortured Archer when I said that I have his daughter wrapped around my finger and that's probably what encouraged him to escape prison. Now he's getting his most wanted revenge by kidnapping his own daughter and he probably knows how much it'll torture me trying to find her whereabouts and whatnots.

"I don't think so, Riker. I'm locked inside the room."

* * *

**This is a bit rushed, as I always say because that's how I feel. But once I edit this chapter, this'll probably look less rushed. Haha.**

**Review, review, review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**AFTER 99.9 TRILLION YEEEAAAAARRRRSSS! You don't know how happy I am that I'm finally able to update. I know I said this story will be over by the last week of August but school was just too much that I wasn't able to keep up with my schedule. BUT, I can guarantee it's going to be done this week. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Riker, what do I do?" I start questioning hysterically, my hands feverishly twisting the knob side by side in hopes of it suddenly being unlocked. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Austin," Riker says in a voice so calming I find myself being at ease as well. "Listen to me, Ratliff is on his way there. I'm working on Ally right now so he's going to be there for you. In whatever you do, just stay calm."

I nod vehemently even though I know he won't see me. "Okay, okay."

"Now this is not going to be easy but you have to accept that even though I'm working for the FBI, tracking Ally down won't happen overnight. It may take days so I'm asking you to be patient already. I know how you are when it comes to her safety so just follow everything I say and everyone will be fine in the end."

"Did you—did you lose her?" My voice quivers in fear and so does my legs. I end up stumbling to the floor, hoping that douche bag that took Ally away will have his head decapitated. I don't even want to see his face…ever. Hell, I don't even want to hear his voice nor hear him let out a single breath. I don't want that man to still be alive! I want him dead, probably more than I want Archer to be gone.

Riker sighs. "I'm sorry Austin, I lost her."

I fail to give Riker an answer when I hear muffled shouts of commands and complaints from outside the slightly opened window across from where I sit on the floor. I hastily pick myself up and run towards it, hoping that what I will see will help the team and I from knowing where Ally is being taken. I look out the window and my eyes widen as I watch my girlfriend struggling to free herself from the hideous beast holding her captive while she's being literally dragged towards a black van.

"Riker," I mumble to the phone. "I see her! I see her! She's outside at the back of the building!"

"Hold on, I'll get to her as soon as I can. I promise." Riker's breathing becomes ragged and I can tell he's running in a desperate attempt to rescue Ally before it's too late. "Oh, and Austin? Just stay calm, okay? Just remember to stay calm and everything will be fine."

I turn my figure around quickly when I hear the sound a lock being twisted and I know immediately that it's Ratliff. The door swings open and his face etched with worry pokes through the small gap. He sooner opens it wide and he runs towards me, his expression clearly clarifies that he's all ready to comfort me. He knows how long I've tried to claim a spot in her life and how hard it took me to get myself on her good side and for her to actually see the real me, and now that I have her as my girlfriend, she's being taken away from me.

This is exactly the reason why I don't want to bring her to this party in the first place. This is exactly what I fear the most happening to our relationship.

"Austin, come on! We have to go!" Ratliff grabs my hand and drags me with him out of the office room. After all this time, I haven't quite figured out what room I am in. I was too busy trying to let the fact that Ally is not a Dawson at all sink in my system. Add to that, Ally being taken away, out of my sight and out of my arms.

I take one last look outside the window and I see the van screeching as it makes a sharp u-turn. It drives away until it's out of my field of vision. Another van comes speeding through the driveway that leads to the main road and a meager amount of relief washes over me when I recognize the vehicle. I know very well that it's my team. Rydel, Rocky and probably Riker is already inside, trying their very best to not lose our only lead to reclaiming Ally.

Ratliff and I run down a few flight of stairs, ignoring the questions being thrown out to us by security guards and the mayor's people. We try to keep a calm façade as to not raise speculations that something wrong in the building is going on.

Once we enter the main venue of the mayor's party, I notice that the crowd is starting disperse. A few elders are trying to stay behind, keeping the mayor company and also trying to sneak out food from the banquet. Brooke stands behind her father and once she catches my eyes, she silently steps away from her spot to follow Ratliff and I outside.

Ratliff releases his grip on mine the same time Brooke lines with us. She manages to keep up with our fast pace despite her tall heels.

"Any progress?" Brooke asks as she tries to lead Ratliff and I by guiding us through the maze that is the office house.

"Austin saw Ally being forced into a van. Rydel, Rocky and Riker are already hot on their tail." Ratliff explains, the three of us finally reaching the back door.

We venture out to the open and I jerk in surprise by the suddenness of my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out only to see Riker's name on the screen. I waste no time and I pick it up, eager to receive any kind of news or update to the ongoing chase.

"Riker how is everything?" I ask in trepidation.

"We lost the van. We're really sorry, Austin. We tried everything." Riker answers, his voice low and weary.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." I say before hanging up.

I clutch the device in my hand thinking that that will lessen the anger inside of me. Unfortunately, it does not so I end up throwing it on the wall and my body collapsing on the ground. I sit on the single stair and I bury my face in my hands, casually running it up and down. Brooke claims the spot beside me and she unhesitatingly wraps a reassuring hand around my shaking frame, the quivering caused by my hysteric sobs.

"Austin, we'll find her soon." Brooke whispers, her hand rubs my back. The gesture did so little to comfort me, but in a way, it's all I need as of now.

"This is all my fault. This is all on me." I mutter.

"Don't say that. We all know it's not your fault. Whoever did this to Ally, it's their fault." Brooke answers.

"You don't understand, Brooke," I lift my head to reveal my bloodshot eyes and tear strained cheeks. "If I didn't ask her to be my date for this party, she wouldn't have been taken away. If I didn't let her out of my sight, she wouldn't be gone. If I had only been extra cautious and protective, she'd still be here. But no! Ally's not here and it's all my fault!"

Brooke and Ratliff assays to console me until our van arrives back to pick us up. Riker unloads the vehicle to give me a comforting hug. They may have thought their actions are doing something to lessen my pain but none of them knows that it does nothing. It's not changing the fact that Ally's whereabouts is unknown to anyone as of now.

"Come with me," Riker suddenly suggests as he starts to make his way back inside the office house. "I have an idea on how we can find Ally."

"How?" I inquire, lifting my both my hands to wipe my eyes while I stand up from the stair to follow the blonde inside.

"Since I work here, I can have easy access to almost everything. I just thought that maybe if we go through the security tape from the party, we can figure out who kidnapped Ally and with that, I can easily identify him and maybe, hopefully, we'll be able to track him down." Riker explains.

"Easy as that?" I ask as the newfound mountain of hope slowly rises in my chest, and my heart beating back from the dead at the thought of being able to rescue Ally from those poisonous captors.

"Let's just hope for the best, Austin. That's all what we can all do right now."

* * *

The three of us enters the security room and the guards as if on cue stands up from their chairs to interrogate us about our reason of being there. Obviously, the room is only for them. No one is allowed inside unless you have a proper reason to.

Riker presents his identification card and he clearly states our reason of us being there. He explains about the unknown kidnapping that happened during the party and that I wanted to see the tape from the hour. The guards look so clueless about what we're talking about. I'm guessing they are oblivious to it. I think it's funny because their eyes are on the computers all the time, superintending the entire building 24/7 and yet, they missed Ally's kidnapping? The mayor desperately needs to replace these guards.

I give one security guard a hard glare as I pass by him, claiming his seat as he stands up to offer it to the three of us. He doesn't see it much to my relief. I don't really want to build tension between any of the mayor's people.

"What hour was it?" Riker questions, swiveling his chair to turn to them.

"Somewhere around twenty-one." Answers one of the guards.

The blonde twirls his chair back around, nodding. His fingers suddenly go flying over the keyboard as fast as he can. His face indicates eagerness and his mind is probably focusing on the issue in our hands.

"What were the two of you doing the whole time?" I ask as I rest my chin on my hand and my elbow on the armrest.

Brooke senses the hardness in my tone of voice and she knows exactly what's coming next. She pries her eyes away from the screen to look at me, her eyes giving me a sort of warning to control my temper and hold back whatever I'm going to say. Unfortunately for her, it's not going to work. Somehow I feel like these guards are partly responsible for Ally's kidnapping. If they just observed better and closely, more alert and focused, they could have warned the other security guards and they could have prevented the unlucky event.

"Answer me!" I shout, which results into Brooke springing to her feet to hold me back. She has a vice grip on my shoulders and even though she's not talking, I can tell with the way her eyes speaks to me that she wants me to stop this. She doesn't want to create a scene and I'm pretty sure nobody in this room does as well.

"Austin, calm down. I already found the segment." Riker ventures, not even bothering to turn around. His eyes are literally glued to the screen as he watches the same scene over and over again.

The rest of us gather around him, trying to watch the whole scenario and how exactly it happened. My heart clenches when I see Ally looking all so gorgeous in that little black dress and red high heels standing by the buffet table, grabbing a drink. I remember walking down the stairs earlier, my tie all disheveled and unappealing and the moment I laid eyes on her, I fell deeper in love. That exact moment made me realize how lucky I am for being the one boy that was able to soften her heart and is actually determined to be in a relationship with her. Our friends told me once that after that unpleasant incident with Dallas, Ally never dared to love any boy anymore.

Brooke's firm grasp on my shoulder gentles having the film show a man walking towards Ally. Even though the film is a bit pixilated, I can tell the man's hair is the shade of chestnut and he appears to have a tad facial hair on his chin that extends up to his sideburns. He's also quite tall and lean. He completely faces the direction of the camera and I _genuinely _freeze in my spot.

This man…I know him! Well, not really know him as a person but I've seen him wandering around the party often. Earlier, I would have thought he's some kind of agent of some sort that works for the mayor as well. It never once occurred to me that maybe that man could be dangerous as well, a hazard. I can't believe I've been so blind to not see the word danger scribbled all over his face.

"Th-that's," I stutter. "I know him. He—he's…Mr. Rivers."

"Mister who?" Brooke inquires.

"Mr. Rivers," I state. "I remember Brooke calling me and I had to go outside to take it. I bumped into him and that's why I missed your first call. He was all smiling and helpful and such but…I just…I never thought it was he. How dare him…" I breathe in a lot of oxygen through my nose to calm myself.

"Rivers, huh?" Riker rubs his chin in thought. "All I need is a first name. Maybe we can go to the front desk and ask for the list of guests? Yeah, we can do that."

We bid goodbye to the security guards and I also never forget to say my apologies for my unanticipated outburst. I tell them that I'm just really overprotective when it comes to Ally and losing her vastly affects me mentally and emotionally. They inform me that they understood and that the mayor will never hear a single word about this.

Riker leads the way back down to the first floor. We are going to consult the man in charge of the front desk during the party to see if he knows a Mr. Rivers that came or if ever he has a little bit of information about him.

The elevator door closes on us as Riker reaches out to press the number one button. It gently glides down until the double doors separates and I see the front desk and the lady now assigned to it. We literally run towards it, eager to know whom this man really is.

The lady sees us coming and already she's beaming at all of us. Brooke and I stand back while Riker converses with her.

"I need to see the guest book for the party tonight." Commands Riker.

The lady does not say any word of obligation and scurries to retrieve the book. She opens it up at a certain page and lays it gently on the counter in front of Riker. He skims through it, flips a page over until his finger stops at what I can assume is Mr. River's full name.

"Landon Rivers." Riker states. "His name is Landon Rivers."

"Excuse me sir, I didn't mean to be nosy but…is something going on that I need to inform the security about?" The lady in the front desk asks us in worry.

Even before Riker and I can voice out one of our lame excuses, the front door opens and a big man with a tall silky hat walks in. In his right hand is a black cane and in the other is a cigarette. He tosses it to the dispenser after taking a last drag. The three of us watches as he strides towards the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you sir?" The lady inquires.

"I believe the mayor has invited me to his birthday celebration." He answers.

"Okay, may I ask for your name?"

"Rivers, Landon Rivers." The man responds proudly.

Riker, Brooke and I automatically turn to one another, each with wide eyes. We silently agree to hang back, in hopes of gathering further information simply by eavesdropping. We settle down on the black leather sofas near the front desk and pretend to be doing something.

The lady types something on the keyboard before shaking her head. "I'm sorry sir, but it appears that Mr. Landon Rivers is already checked in. He came in almost an hour ago," she squints her eyes at him dubiously. "Why? Is—is something wrong?"

The supposedly Landon Rivers nods his head dynamically. "Yes, yes. _I _am Landon Rivers. The one you checked in is a fraud!"

"Are you sure sir? There might be a misunderstanding going on around here." The lady signals one of the guards to come over and handle the situation with her.

A few officers arrive and interrogates the man as calm as they can. Dealing with a hotheaded man with the same heat is not the best way to handle it. Even though the big man is legitimately yelling at their faces, the officers keep a blank face and gentle tone.

"I'm sorry, sir. We need to see any identification or indication that you really _are _the real Landon Rivers." One of the officers says.

"There's no need for that because I _am _the real Landon Rivers! What you need to be worried about is that the fraud that you call Mr. Rivers is inside that party right now, and who the hell knows what he's up to!" The man exclaims, pointing his cane towards the door that leads to the main party.

Another officer arrives. He's wearing a different uniform compared to the others and he's probably the head of the security. He speaks something into his portable radio link before calming the fuming man in the lobby. I hear him saying he needs to immediately leave the building according to the mayor's strict order.

"Why is he telling me to leave? I'm Landon Rivers; I'm invited to this party! He invited me personally!" He screams at the top of his lungs as he's being dragged out of the building. "Let me go!" He protests, trying but failing miserably to wiggle himself out of the officers' firm grasps on his arms.

The front door closes and the lobby is once again in complete peace and silence, if you ignore the occasional laughter coming from the party and the frequent dings of the elevators.

Brooke lowers the magazine she's been holding ever since our pretend act started. She eyes us both men as if to ask what we're going to do now. I turn to Riker and the mountain of hope that arose inside me a while ago suddenly comes crumbling down until it leaves yet another massive void. I know he's clueless, I know he doesn't know what to do. He's just an agent trainee anyway so I don't really expect him to know everything there is to know about tracking someone down even if you only have a tiny amount of data.

"You know what?" I start. "Let's just go home. I'm exhausted."

* * *

That night as I lay down in my bed, I can't help but to recount the happenings earlier. I never thought that this is how this night will end. I've always assumed that after party, I'll drive Ally home and walk her to her doorstep and then I'll give her a sweet kiss to end the night. Who would've thought that it's going to be the opposite?

I twist my body so I'm facing the window on my right. I look up at the sky and see little amount of stars. It seems like the sky is taking part in my suffering as well. Without Ally, my sky is just dull, starless. Call me the corniest or the cheesiest guy but I'm just stating facts, stating my true feelings.

My laptop dings from my desk table and I stand up to see what it is. I lift the cover and I notice one unread mail from a blocked e-mail address. Maybe Rydel can break this and we'll find out whom the sender is.

I click on the mail and what I see completely isn't what I'm expecting. It's the same message that Ally got from my fortune cookie. _It's my turn to torture you. _Below the message is a postscript. _See attachment_, it says. So I did.

A gasp escapes from my mouth once the attachment loads and a picture of Ally pops up. Her condition is nowhere near I remembered. Her hair is all over the place, a few tangled locks here and there as if she just got out of a heated catfight with a bitch. Her skin has black dirt in a few areas mostly her face. I zoom the photo in and I observe a hand mark on her cheek like someone slapped her.

I received another mail and this time, it has no message but a single video file. My heart quickens as I anticipate what's going to be the content of it. I physically, mentally and emotionally prepare myself for what I'm going to be watching. It may be a clue or it can also be my worst fear.

I open the file and I almost lose my sanity.

"Austin!" Ally pants, her shoulders shaking from her intense sobs. "Austin, help me!"

She tilts her head towards the camera and her once dreamy hazel eyes are now bloodshot and puffy. Her lips are a little swollen and the mascara that she had a hard time putting on without poking herself in the eyes (she told me that story during the car ride before cursing the goddess of makeup, swearing she'd never attempt to beautify herself with it ever again) is running down her cheek messily.

"Any last words to your Romeo, my lovely daughter before I finish you off?" A familiar voice suddenly speaks and I catch a slight glimpse of him in the corner of the film.

"Archer." I hiss through gritted teeth, my hands now formed into tight fists that my knuckles are turning white.

"Fuck you!" Ally bellows at Archer's face before spitting on him.

Archer wipes her saliva off of his face, slapping Ally hard on her cheek afterwards. He then wraps a hand around her neck, mumbling incoherent warnings at her. He lets go of her with a hard push causing for Ally's head to face right.

"She's my daughter, Austin so I'm going to cut her some slack. I'm going to give you two hours to rescue your precious little girlfriend," he says that with a little girl's voice. "After two hours and you're still not here, well…it's game over for lovely Ally!"

"Archer!"

"Bye, bye!"

* * *

**I apologize if you see another Klaire again in this chapter. I'm just so tired right now to notice any mistakes. But let me know what you think. Also, I have an announcement. ONCE I FINISH THIS STORY, I'M GOING TO TAKE THE WHOLE MONTH OFF AND THEN I'LL BE BACK ON OCTOBER. But don't you worry, while I'm on break, I'm going to be rewriting Mistaken and working on my new Auslly fic, so don't forget to tune it for that. It's gonna be awesome, TRUST ME. Even I'm excited for it!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I am so sorry I wasn't able to update. I'm actually taking a few hours out of my weekend just to finish this chapter. I hope you guys will like this because I really did. **

**Oh, there's also another Author's Note at the end of the chapter so make sure you read it because it's very IMPORTANT. It's super important it may just change your lives (dun, dun, dun!)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Two hours. That's all I have. I don't know if I'll be able to find her in _two fucking hours_. If I run out of time, Ally will be dead killed by the hands of her own father. Not literally since she's adopted but it's still the same thing. I don't want that to happen. This doesn't have to end in tragedy.

I wake myself up from my shock stricken state, pick my laptop up and sprint down the stairs to Riker's office at the basement. On the way, I call up each member of the team. I don't care if it's late at night I just need them here. They _need _to be here, supporting me and helping me from these spikes of life I'm currently stuck on. I groan rather loudly when almost all of them sent me to their voicemails…as expected. Well, at least Rydel answers.

"Austin? Why in the world are you calling at this ungodly time of the night?" Rydel mumbles in her sleepy voice and a yawn follows after.

"I cannot contact the rest of the team but I have an emergency—" I say this just as I burst the door open to Riker's office and he jolts in utter surprise. "—I'm actually in Riker's office right now and you need to get here fast, pronto, understand?"

"Okay, I'll be there. I'll try to call the others." She suggests as I hear shuffling on the other end of the line.

I say goodbye to her and drop the call. Riker rolls his chair away from his desk table and glides it towards my spot on the couch to examine me closely. He stops rolling when he's completely in front of me, his eyes squinting in confusion.

"Two hours." I breathe out. I take a quick glance on the wall clock and my heart rapidly beats at the newly learned fact that I have already wasted five minutes. Even though there's like more than an hour left, every second counts. This is Ally's life we're talking about, my _girlfriend's life _for goodness sake!

"Two hours?" Riker asks.

I hold up a finger as I open my laptop. "About five minutes ago, I received an anonymous email and I opened it up and this is what I found," I turn my laptop around to let him see the disturbing picture of Ally. "Ten seconds or so after, I got another email but it was a video. Here it is."

I try to block out the sounds coming from the video because of how broken I am. Just seeing that picture of Ally for the second time around breaks me even more into tinier pieces. Watching that video again just may cause me my sanity.

Riker's eyebrows remain knitted together; his mouth completely in a straight line, and his shoulders occasionally stiffen as the video comes to an end. He closes the laptop before taking it away from my grasp and gently places it on his desk table.

"We need to go," Riker orders coldly. "I saw the place where she's kept. I know where to find it."

He sprints out of the office and I follow him in a heartbeat.

* * *

Riker backs out of the driveway too fast he almost run over Rydel and the rest of our team. She slaps the back window of his car in frustration, earning a glare from the blonde boy once she loads inside.

"Trying to kill me there, Riker?" Rydel pants, securing her seatbelt with a click.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to prevent Austin's girlfriend from being killed!" Riker responds with pure sarcasm in his tone of voice.

Even before Rydel can have the chance to retort, I twist my body around to face the members of the team, who are kind enough to wake up from their peaceful slumber and get up from their comfortable bed just to offer me the best help they can muster at this time of night.

"I'm sorry for interrupting all of you but Riker and I can't do this with just the two of us. We need all of you and I know Ally is in desperate need of help from a lot of people. Archer's men may outnumber us but at least we know if something unfortunate will happen tonight, we tried. We came there because we are all brave people." I say, a tear itching to fall out but I fight it. I can't show weakness just after I tell them how brave we all are.

"Austin, why are you saying all this? You sound like something bad is really going to happen." Rocky comments, his voice still dripping with exhaustion and his hair still disheveled.

I look down; sighing, and then I glance back up at them. "I don't know what this night has in store for us. But…it's Archer's men and he we're talking about here. They're more experienced than us, more powerful than us. But just promise me one thing; this day will end knowing that we tried. We tried, okay? And in the case that we didn't make it—"

"You know what, Austin? Stop. Stop saying bullshit. We are going to make it. We are gonna go there and we'll all come out alive and successful, Ally will be with us also." Ratliff cuts my sentence short.

"I'm just looking at the real thing, Ratliff, the reality. This isn't some kind of fantasy where we have tons of lives to spare—"

"Don't you trust yourself?" Rydel speaks up, her tone solid as a rock.

"I—"

"Or if you don't, just think of Ally. I know you're already doing this but I need to strengthen your trust. Ally needs you – us – she needs us to be there for her, to save her from her suffering. Just think about what we can do to Archer once this is all over." Rydel explains.

I remain silent after that, mulling over the words my team had told me. I never realized that with all this anxiety I'm feeling, I've forgotten to stay strong for Ally. I've forgotten how to trust my capabilities and myself. Main point is, I've clearly forgotten everything.

Glancing down at the time, I notice that we had already wasted a half an hour. My leg starts to bounce up and down as I unconsciously bite my nails in nervousness. I don't know what to expect once we get to our destination. But I know I have to brace myself. I can't guarantee that it's a good picture; it won't even be a mild one.

Riker takes a quick look at me before turning his blinker on and making a sharp right turn in a long, leafy driveway. The brown leaves crunches underneath the tires as we roll past them. The boy beside me announces that we have arrived. I take a look at the house in front of me and I can't even begin to explain the horror the place itself brings. The ambiance is just too horrendous.

It looks like a witchy house: the low-slung roof; that quiet gray paint; those squinting, shuttered windows; and the empty porch rocker that rocked, rocked, rocked day and night. The view literally sends chills down my spine causing for the hair on my arms and at the back of my neck to stand up. Goosebumps never fail to make its appearance as well.

"Where the hell are we?" I question under my breath.

"It's an abandoned house obviously. Someone I used to work with lived here and he left the house due to financial issues. Many had bought the house but left almost as immediate as they moved in. I don't know what is up with this house but no one bought it anymore so it was abandoned." Riker clarifies.

"Then why is it still up? Why isn't anyone demolishing it?" I ask.

Riker shrugs. "That I don't know."

"Austin, Riker, we're wasting time. Come on!" Ratliff pats us both on our shoulders as if to shake us out of our trances. I shake my head lightly before I open my car door and unload.

A sudden gush of wind blows out and I absently wrap my own frame in my arms. Riker leads the way, his hand already gripping the gun he brought with us. I follow him once he starts to advance towards the front door and the rest of the team falls behind me in a line. Riker steps foot on the first step and it squeaks in response. He looks back at me in sheer surprise, in which I roll my eyes at him since it's something that shall be expected already.

"Squeaky floors won't do us any harm." Riker whispers.

"Why is it that no one's on guard?" I wonder.

"Archer's expecting us," Ratliff answers. "Of course, he's going to put all his men in the most unexpected places and instructs them to come out when he manage to gather us in one room…probably in the room where Ally is."

I just nod at him. Riker quietly opens the door wide. I touch its rough, scratchy surface and I snarl once something pointy pricks me and a meager amount of blood oozes out. I raise my finger to my mouth to suck the blood off, still alertly trailing behind Riker. We step in and we are met with complete darkness.

"How about we split up?" Rocky suggests. "This house is bigger than I thought. If we stay together as a group searching for Ally, then we're wasting our time."

"How will we alert the others in case we get into trouble?" Rydel questions.

"Here," Rocky says, reaching for his jacket's pocket. "I brought radio links just in case." He hands it to us one by one.

Ah, so that's why he's wearing a hooded jacket when it's obviously summertime.

"I'll take the left side." Rydel volunteers.

"I'll go to the right." Says Rocky.

"I'll take the small barn in the backyard." Ratliff says as he glances out the window.

"I'll go for the basement." Riker announces.

I sigh. "I guess I'll get the scariest part." Slumping my shoulders, I pocket my radio link and start to head for the stairs.

"You shouldn't be complaining. I took the basement just so you wouldn't have to." Riker says, also heading his way downstairs.

"Whatever."

I turn around and I hear the squeaks the floor makes as my crew separates to go to their respective floors or parts of the house. I catch Rydel's eyes the last moment and I know how much she's afraid of going off herself. She may not have voiced it out but I know from the way her eyes speak to me, she's scared of this. Not only is she scared of the house, but the high possibility of her encountering Archer's men or the devil himself.

I point at my own radio link and she nods with a smile. That gesture relieves me because I made her feel better. Just by motioning at my radio link, she knows I have her back. She just has to call me and I'll be there.

Rydel's figure is soon out of my sight and I glance nervously at the top of the stairs. More darkness. With one last deep breath to calm myself, I take the first step. I move soft and catlike up the stairs and by the time I reach the second floor, all I see is one closed door. Each room had its door removed probably due to its wretched condition, but one remained closed.

I silently tiptoe my way to that one door, thinking that I'm soon about to discover what lies behind it. Ally can possibly be behind that door or it can just contain nothing. It can also be one of Archer's plans wisely planned to fool me. I'm starting to think he purposely tore down every door but kept one just to trick me into thinking Ally is inside.

Despite my growing doubts, I take hold of the rusty doorknob and I slowly, slowly, push the door open, leaving a small crack to poke my head in. My eyes squint, trying to process what the room holds. In the corner of my eye, I notice a single light bulb in the center of the room. My eyes drift towards it and once I see what's under that light, my breath gets caught in my throat.

There, in the center of the room under the faint glow of the light bulb, is Ally unconsciously sitting on an old chair. Her hands are securely tied behind the chair's back and a cloth is wrapped around her head, forcefully making her bite it between her teeth. Her feet are also tightly tied on the chair's legs.

"Ally." I call out.

The brunette weakly lifts her head upon hearing her name. She glances at me with weary eyes although when she sees me standing by the doorway, slowly making my way to her, it suddenly seem like every energy present in the room are soaked into her system. She struggles in her chair and I command her to calm down.

"Ally," I whisper softly. "I'm here, okay? You don't have to worry. I'm here. I'm here to save you." I say all that as I remove the cloth in her mouth and moves on by working on the ropes keeping her in place.

"Austin," she cries out, panting. "I knew you would come. I knew it."

"Ally, just keep quiet for me please. We don't know where your father's men are so we're doing all these as quiet and quick as we can." I tell her. I grit my teeth when I start to struggle with the ropes on her wrists.

I look up and I see her nodding, though I can still hear her painful sobs. Realizing that the ropes won't cooperate with me any sooner, I stand up and try my luck on the ropes on her legs. The knots are too complicated and the faint light the bulb offers us is not enough to see how to untangle it.

"Austin…" Ally starts to mutter. "Austin…" she starts once again.

I glance at her and from what the little light coming from the bulb, I can see a little bit of concern starting to form on her face. My heart quickens just at the thought of not seeing what Ally is able to see right now. My back starts to feel tingly and—

"Austin! Behind you!" Ally screeches with wide eyes.

All of a sudden, I can't give a single damn on the ropes, as I finally am able to see a big man advancing towards me. His knuckles are raised and his expression clearly shows he's ready to pounce on me. He swings his fist and I duck just in time. I know this isn't anything close to the fight I had with Dallas during Ally's party. This time, my opponent is bigger and stronger and has the ability to kill me with just one snap of my neck.

As I continuously avoid his punches and occasional attempted kicks on my crotch and gut, I notice that he has a gun poking out of his right boot. The big man grabs me in a headlock and I cannot be happier that he did so. With I being in that position, even though my neck is being tightly secured in his arm causing for my shortness of breath, I can easily reach for the gun and I can just shoot him right here, right now.

I extend my arm to reach for the weapon and a slight piece of hope crumbles down when I realize that my arm is depressingly too short. I encourage the man to push me lower to the ground by idiotically scratching his leg. He groans resulting into him releasing me a tad and that gives me the opportunity to reach lower before he tightens his grip on me once again.

I place my finger on the trigger and I pull it without a second thought, with it aimed on his ankle. He bellows in utter pain. The big man releases his vice grip on me and I aim my gun at his heart. I shoot and he falls down on the floor and blood gushes out of him. Ally whimpers.

Hearing her, I drop the gun and I start to work on her ropes again. This time, I successfully freed her wrists and she wiggles it since it's probably numb from being tied behind her for a long time.

"Is there any way that you can work faster? I'm not having a good feeling about this." Ally mumbles to me.

"I'm trying, Ally. I'm doing the best I can."

Just as I'm starting to see how the knots will untangle, Ally gasps and I swiftly turn my head around when we both hear clapping coming from the distance, which soon mixes in with a sinister laugh that can only come from Archer himself.

"Wonderful, wonderful," Archer comments, still clapping. "Romeo actually made it on time to save his Juliet," He looks at his wristwatch and his eyebrows rise annoyingly. "Oh! And with an hour and a half left to spare! Impressive."

I grit my teeth and I stand up. "You said when two hours is over and we're still not here, you'll finish her off. If I did, you won't." I say.

Archer tilts his head to the side looking at me as if he's the most innocent human being that ever existed in this world. "Oh? I don't remember saying that," he replies. "But who fucking cares anyway? Now that you're here, I can finish her off with you watching on the side completely impotent and useless."

"I won't let that happen!" I scream at his face.

"Try. Me." Archer expectorates before walking past me and towards Ally.

I watch as he takes a fistful of her brown hair and pulls at it forcefully, as if he's trying to remove it from her scalp. Ally screeches in pain, new tears pouring out of her eyes. The mascara that she decided to put on for the night runs down her cheek messily.

"Let her go!" I order, reaching down to claim the gun I dropped a while ago.

I point the gun at him, but it only makes everything worse. Archer tilts Ally's head backwards and threateningly places an unbelievably sharp knife on her throat. From where I stand, I can see that in every step I take, Archer adds more pressure on the knife. It isn't long enough when I'm a good few feet away from them that I can see small drips of red liquid oozing out of her neck.

"Let. Her. Go!" I yell frantically. My eyes start to brim with tears as my fingers curl tighter on the trigger, ready to shoot Archer dead in any moment.

"I will once you drop the gun." He responds.

Ally weeps silently from where she sits while Archer absently puts more pressure on his knife as he runs it back and forth across her neck. Her skin is starting to become pale due to the slow losing of blood. Add to that, the tight ropes on her ankles stop the blood from circulating in her feet.

I leisurely lower myself down to the ground to place the gun on the floor. A slight pinch of relief washes over me when I notice Archer removing the knife from Ally's neck.

He smirks deviously at me. "You've chosen a great one, my dear. He's very obedient." He tells Ally.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ally manages to croak out despite her neck issues.

"Why am I doing this to you?" Archer fakes surprise. He circles her chair as he innocently places his hands behind his back like a kindergartener. "Oh let's see, shall we? First, I've never wanted to marry your mother in the first place anyway, but now that she's dead, I couldn't actually take all my anger out on a dead woman, can I? Second, I blame your mother for bringing you into this world. In case you're not aware, you are a pain in the ass. Third—"

"Why are you blaming all this on Ally? Besides, if you didn't want to marry Penny in the first place, why did you do it? If you didn't want to have a child, why did you agree to adopt Ally?" I snap at him, my gun still aiming at his head accurately.

Archer stops in his tracks. He looks at me with alert eyes as if I've caught onto something that is supposed to be a secret, which I really did.

"Wait. What?" Ally inquires. "Did you say adopted, Austin?"

I look her in the eyes. "Don't ask me, ask your _father_."

Archer looks like he doesn't know what to say. His body is completely unmoving behind Ally. Realizing that he's being put in the hot seat, he composes himself and tries to put on that arrogant aura once more.

"Well, since it's finally out thanks to your lovely boyfriend, I might as well say the truth." He looks Ally straight in the eyes, all the while pointing that stupid knife at her again. "Oh, Ally. Yes, you are adopted," he says all this tediously, like he's been explaining this same matter for ages already. "Your mom and I couldn't make a baby so we found this couple who were willing to give you away due to their illnesses. Having you was fun for the first couple of months until I got bored and decided to have fun."

"What kind of fun are you talking about?" Ally asks. Her eyes are already puffy from crying.

"Oh, you know. The usual. I abused your mother just because I thought it was fun and it really was. But of course, I have to stop once in a while because you kept on crying and crying until it got really annoying. Your mom died due to I being so abusive—"

"But you said she died when giving birth to me?"

"Haven't you been listening to me? I said you were adopted so giving birth to you wasn't the real cause of her death." Archer points a finger on her forehead and jabs it with such force, Ally's head tilts backwards. "Use your head once in a while, young lady."

"You said I was a total pain in the ass, then why did you keep me? I would much rather have another couple adopt me than suffer under your roof!" Ally screams.

Archer shrugs. "I don't know. I thought you might be useful sometimes. And you were." He answers.

I suddenly find myself frozen in place. I haven't been completely honest with Ally. She has no idea about the real reason why I befriended her in the first place. I will much rather prefer her finding out about it from me, not from this mentally deranged madman.

"What?" Ally asks in confusion.

"Oh," Archer stops circling Ally's chair before standing in between us with a hand clamping over his mouth like a high-school girl would do. "Austin hasn't told you yet?"

Ally's gaze then falls on me. I try to read her expression but I just can't comprehend it clearly. It's either she's confused, mad, or torn whether who to believe at the moment.

"What?" She asks again.

"Oh, you poor thing. Your so-called boyfriend has only been using you. He visited me in prison one day threatening me by using you. He's only being like this to you because he wants to get closer to me just so he can have his revenge on me." Archer explains.

A tear rolls down her cheek as Ally looks over to me. "Is that true, Austin? Have you only been using me?" Her voice cracks before finally, tears start to completely fall out of her eyes.

"At first, yes. But as we spent more time together, I realize that you don't deserve everything I've ever done to you. I got to know you more and that's when it hit me that I really want to be with you not because I have to just so I can threaten Archer, but I really like you and I wanted you to be mine." I clarify. "I was supposed to tell you this—"

"Bullshit!" Ally interrupts.

"Aw, how sweet." Archer comments with his hands placed on his heart.

"Ally, please. I need you to believe me and trust me when I say that I'm completely in love with you and I don't have any more intention of using you against Archer."

Speaking of the devil, I hear Archer sighing. "You know, I thought this whole thing was sweet at first but now, I'm bored. So can we please just skip to the good part where I kill both of you?" He suggests.

I aim my gun at him again but even before I can pull the trigger, we hear a loud _bang_. Then silence. What just happened?

Since I'm completely immobile in my position, Archer must have taken this as an advantage to rid me of my gun. He slaps it away from my hands, resulting into it sliding across the other end of the room. Archer pulls out his knife again and cuts a long vertical line on my right arm. I cry out in pain as I topple over to the floor, my other arm clutching the injured one.

Archer straddles me and continuously sends bony punches on my face. It isn't long until I hear a crack and feel a thick liquid coming out of my nostrils. I see that Archer is lowering his head with every punch so I take this as an opportunity to hit his head with mine. He crawls off of me while holding his head in pain. I scramble to my feet to retrieve the closest weapon I can find.

Luckily, it is the gun.

From the corner of my eye, Ally struggles to free herself from the chair. Considering that we are on bad terms right now thanks to Archer, she'll probably fleet and won't even give a single damn about me. It's not that I want her to help me, if she and I are on each other's good side, I will not want her to still be in this room. It's highly dangerous.

I reach for the gun just in time for Archer's massive hand to wrap around my ankles, pulling me back down on the floor. Once he successfully manages to do such, he tries to pin me on the spot while attempting to steal the gun from my grasp.

"Aha!" Archer hollers once he has the weapon in his hand.

He aims the gun on my foot and shoots me there precisely. I scream in pain and just as I'm rolling over so I'm on the perfect position to stand up, I see Riker bursting into the room unbeknownst to Archer. He sees Ally struggling and immediately goes toward her to help her with the ropes.

I get up to my feet and am soon face-to-face with the gun. It's aiming on the bridge of my now broken nose. In that moment, I know I'm hopeless. The madman has taken control of the weapon and with just one pull of the trigger; I'll be a dead man. So I slowly raise my hands up to signal I give up, that I let him win the whole fight.

The corners of Archer's mouth twitches into a mischievous smile. His smile soon erupts into a victorious laughter that sounds like nails on chalkboard to my ears and it causes for his head to tilt back. While occupied with his so-called victory, I snatch the gun away from his grip, but it's too mighty.

Archer soon realizes what's going on and his laughter dies down. He fights to keep the gun in his hand and as we are holding it up above our heads, I accidentally pull the trigger and a bullet pops out with a loud bang. It hit the wooden ceiling and a bullet-size hole is now on the house's slung roof.

"Let it go!" I hiss through my gritted teeth.

"Why would I, stupid boy?" Archer comments.

As we are still fighting to gain possession of the gun, I accidentally trip on a piece of wood protruding from the wretched floor causing for me to stumble down. Although I still haven't lost grip on the weapon, Archer unfortunately falls along with me and I end up on top of his body.

He rolls us over so his weight is slightly crushing me. Suddenly, I'm finding it hard to take the gun from him. I fumble for the trigger but since the gun is being sandwiched in between us, the task seems to be harder and impossible.

I don't know when and how it happened but I abruptly hear a loud gunshot. The world stops and the grayness grow heavier and heavier before my eyes. The last thing I hear is Ally screaming my name in pure agony.

* * *

**I know it's a very stupid to ask of this but if you guys managed to get this story to 200 before this day ends, I have a surprise for you tonight! Oh, you'll just love it so much. So, if you wanna know what that surprise is, review review review!**

**Thanks, my lovely readers for supporting this story from beginning to end. I sure did enjoyed writing this and I, too, will miss this story :(**

**P.S. The rest of his team weren't able to be there because somewhere, in the house, they were also being attacked by Archer's men hence the gunshot that they heard the first time.**

**Review!**


	22. Epilogue

**So we didn't reach 200 last night (let's take a moment of silence to mourn about this) BUT that's okay (smile again) because at least that gave me more time to make the epilogue longer. I don't really know how to describe this chapter but I was so close to sobbing as I was typing this. For two reasons, actually. First, I was sad that this story is now over and second, I'm literally drowning in feels.**

**Anyway, enough of that. Let's get on with this!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_~ 2 months later ~_

_Archer rolled both of us causing for his weight to fully weigh on me. Even though the gun was completely sandwiched in between us, we still fought to gain possession of it to finish off the other. My finger suddenly found its way to the trigger and with one last push of all the strength left in my body, I pull it. The impact of the bullet piercing through Archer's body and the butt of the gun slightly pressed hard onto me was enough to send me to unconsciousness. I would have the urge to stay awake if I have been in a good condition._

_ The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Ally screaming my name and several footsteps soon followed after it._

_ I woke up inside the Ambulance vehicle and the rest of my team were scathed but they managed to stay alive especially Rydel. Rocky has a huge gaze on his right shoulder, which probably was the gunshot I heard earlier before Archer pounced on me._

_ "W-what happened?" I automatically reached for my pounding head as I attempted to pull myself up in a sitting position, though Riker gently laid me back down._

_ "You're still not in your best condition, Austin. You need to rest." Rydel whispered beside me._

_ "Apparently, you and Archer were engaged in an all-out war to gain control of the gun. You tripped on something and your head hit the floor too hard hence, your head injury. As you and Archer were still fighting for the weapon, you accidentally pulled the trigger and killed Archer on the spot." Riker explained._

_ "Where's Ally? Is she okay?" I frantically inquired._

_ "Calm down. She's at the other Ambulance vehicle." Riker answered._

_ "Is she okay? Is she hurt? Well, that's a very stupid thing to ask."_

_ "Unfortunately," Riker sighed and it caused for my heart to race. "According to the doctor, the rope that was tied around just at the top of the bone in her left ankle was too tight causing for the blood to stop circulating on her foot. The tissues that were terribly affected died and…she has to undergo surgery."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Her foot needs to be removed." Riker announced. "I'm very sorry, Austin. I know this is too hard for you to take in."_

_ I slowly raised my hands to my head as tears silently streamed down my face. Because of my on growing frustration, I punch the wall to my right and it caused a faint dent on the car's body frame. All the while I've been thinking about one thing: everything is my entire fault everything is on me. If I didn't asked Ally to be my date for that stupid mayor's party, she's probably in her house tonight, happy and complete. Heck, if I haven't been so thirsty for revenge, she still would have her foot. She wouldn't be a cripple._

_ "This is all my fault," I mumbled. "Ally wouldn't be able to forgive me for the rest of my life."_

_ Just as I felt Rydel's delicate hand on my leg, trying her utter best to comfort me, the Ambulance back doors swung open. There stood Lawrence, the creepy investigator who thought that just by staring at you would make you spill all the dirt. Seeing his face again only frustrated me more._

_ "Go away!" I screamed unexpectedly._

_ "I'm afraid I can't, Moon," Lawrence answered strictly. "You've been accused of murder."_

_ "But it was the most wanted syndicate I killed!" I protested. "How is that murder? Don't we all want him dead? Besides, if he lived, he would still have been given the death penalty."_

_ "I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about the Kira Starr's murder case." Lawrence announced._

_ "What—"_

_ Lawrence held up a silver dog tag, two actually. Both of them looked identical._

_ "Ms. Cassidy Heckler turned this dog tag in a few weeks ago—" he held up the original tag "—and this one, I found in the scene of the crime. It looks like this one is a fake, duplicated to make it look like you're innocent. Unluckily, we've detected that it's a fake."_

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of someone violently shaking me awake. I slowly open my eyes to see my cellmate Wyatt looking down at me with worried eyes. Groggily sitting up, I ask him the reason why he woke me up.

"You were thrashing in your sleep," Wyatt explains. "And you have visitors."

"I do?" The moment I ask that, two police officers show up outside our cell, tapping his keys on the metallic bars.

"Moon, ten minutes," One of them informs. "You have plenty today."

I eagerly rise up to my feet and wait for the officers to open the gate. Once I step out, I'm automatically escorted outside to the visitor's area. Some prisoners, like Archer, aren't allowed to go outside but since I'm nowhere like him, I was given the privilege to see my visitors at the garden outside.

I step out the garden and is lead to the nearest unoccupied table that is very similar to one of a picnic table. I sit there and wait for my visitors to arrive. Usually, it's just Riker or Ratliff or sometimes both of them. But since the officer told me a while ago that I have plenty today, I don't know who they are going to be.

My eyes wander around the parking lot at the other side of the wired fence and I see no sign of Riker or Ratliff. And that's when I feel a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice whispers in my ear.

It's a female but it doesn't sound like Ally, which obviously disappoints me. My eyes suddenly widen when realization finally dawns on me. I reach for the hands and remove it ebulliently.

"Julia!" I greet as I'm being embraced by the now fourteen-year-old Julia from behind. She squeezes me lovingly, and gently kisses me on the cheek.

"I miss you so much," Julia whispers in my ear. "But don't tell anyone that I told you that. I'm not actually a very mushy person."

"'Course you are." I tease.

She pushes me frolicsomely just as Riker and the rest of my team arrive. Nothing new happens of course every time they visit. It's just the usual thing you see in the movies, they bring you food that you love and miss the most; update you on the things you're definitely missing out. After that, it's the part that I despise the most: saying goodbye.

As Rydel is starting to pack their stuff, Riker winks at me.

"We're not going to be staying any longer because we don't really want to be a bunch of third wheels. So we'll leave you both alone and have your alone time." Riker explains to me with a grin that only promises mischief and mockery.

"What—"

Someone taps me on my shoulder and I twist around to see who it is.

"Hey, miss me?" Ally smiles adoringly.

I suddenly find myself in lack of words. Although she's missing a foot, she's still the Ally I remember, though she became more breathtaking. Her used-to-be long brown hair is now professionally cut shoulder-length. Her freckles are fainter than the last time I saw them. Her eyes are an exquisite shade of brown and due to the sunlight; it definitely looks like it's glowing. Her lips are glossy which made me conclude that she'd been trying on makeup now.

"Hey." Finally I managed to voice out.

Ally sets her crutches against the table and carefully sit herself down. I get up to my feet to assist her. She giggles and waves me off by playfully pushing me away.

"Look, I'm sorry about your foot. It's all my fault." I muse, taking her soft hands in my calloused ones.

"Stop saying that. It's not your fault." Ally counters.

"But—"

"Let's not talk about that, okay? I didn't come here to blame anyone." She cuts me off.

I shamefully jounce my head as I look down at our intertwined hands.

"I haven't seen you since that night. What made you decide to visit me today?" I inquire.

Ally sighs. "I was stuck in the hospital for almost a month. After that, I have to attend several physical therapies for my foot and I guess that just took my time. When I heard that Riker and the rest of your 'crew' were going to visit you today, I contacted Riker and asked him if I could tag along." She explains.

"How's your foot?" I ask.

The brown-haired girl looks down at it for a moment as if she's inspecting it. "Still getting used to being one-footed but…I'll get used to it soon enough. And…yeah, the therapies had been a huge help and now I've got these two bad boys supporting me throughout." Ally refers to her crutches that are decorated with a few messages from our circle of friends. "Now I'll always remember to thank them for always being by my side by the time I win a Grammy award. Yay, for crutches!"

I chuckle at her fail attempt to humor me.

"Ally?" I say.

"Hmm?"

"Don't _ever _try to be a comedian, okay?"

Ally fakes hurt by placing her hands on her hurt and her mouth a perfect shape of O. "Are you trying to say that I'm not funny?" She rides along with my joke.

Laughter consumes me immediately that's why I'm not able to provide Ally with a witty comeback. She joins me in an instant and a smile remains on my face as I watch her shoulders shake from laughing so hard and the way the skin at the corner of her eyes wrinkles as she squints them in delight. Just seeing Ally look so happy despite her injury is enough to enlighten me. But I know that there will be times when I won't be the primary reason of her happiness because I'm stuck in this prison. So I make it my main goal to make her the happiest she can ever be every time she will visit me.

"Oh yeah," Ally says as if she remembered something. "I forgot to tell you. The next time I'll come to visit, Dez and the rest wanted to tag along. I don't know with Cassidy though, she seems a bit off."

It suddenly hit me that Ally still doesn't know I'm here because I killed Kira. She was led to believe that I'm here because of my accidental murder of her adoptive father, Archer. My smile falters and Ally notices.

"What's wrong?" She asks worriedly.

I shake my head, flashing a smile. "Nothing. I was just…thinking, I guess."

"About what?"

"I was just thinking about how much I'll miss this kind of moments, how much I'll miss our friends, my family, especially you."

"Then I'll make sure you won't," Ally beams at me as she reaches over to pinch my cheeks. "I promise, I'll visit _every day_."

The buzzer rings from the distance and that's my cue to go back inside. Ally and I turn to look at each and we both know it's time to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you. Heck, whom am I kidding? I already miss you." I speak out.

Ally leans in and gives me a short yet longing kiss on the lips. She pulls away just a slight inch away before giving me another peck. Her hands find its way to my face and she touches every curve of it, as if she wants to memorize every single detail of my face. She brushes her finger along my eyebrows and eyelashes; she traces the bridge of my nose and lightly pokes the tip; she traces the outline of my lips and gives me another kiss; and lastly, she reaches up again to ruffle my hair. She gently pulls at it probably just to irritate me before smoothing it down again, fixing it the way she found it.

"I'll miss you, Austin." Ally whispers.

She wraps her arms around me and I return the hug. Once we break apart, I help her up to her feet and assist her until Riker sees us coming and takes Ally from there. Both of them wave me goodbye and I do so too.

"I love you." Ally mouths to me.

I kiss the back of my fingers and I coltishly throw it to her the way a footballer will throw the ball. She pretends to catch it with ease before placing the hand she used to catch it on her lips.

"Moon, time to go now!" The same officer from a while ago calls out to me and with one last wave at Ally and to my newfound family, I turn to my heels and strides toward the awaiting officer.

Ten more months, I say in my head. Ten more months and I'll be free.

* * *

**This is probably exaggerated but...who's sobbing right now? Come and join the club! You don't know how sad and happy I am at the same time. Sad because this is over but happy because I finally managed to finish a story. I'll definitely miss writing this. But anyway, every storm has a rainbow afterwards. Once September's done and I've gotten my well-deserved break, I'll post a new Auslly and I'll finish rewriting Mistaken. Yay for new Auslly stories!**

**Any any way, just as I promised, here's a sneak peek at the new upcoming Auslly story this October, written by yours truly!**

* * *

**"Relationship Status" **(Yes, it has the same title as my other story but I'll delete that maybe by tomorrow, so don't fret!)

- _A high school girl wishing for him to see past her thick glasses; two pairs of broken hearts being held together by Velcros; a bluebird looking for his lost love one winter afternoon; a husband struggling to give his wife the life she's always dreamed of; and a woman fighting to keep her family together in the most wicked way possible. They all have something in common: to be loved without seemingly begging for it._

_Based on the numerous options available on the social networking sites and sometimes from other people's creative minds, Relationship Status tells the story of ten completely different individuals and how they faced the hardships of life concerning their current status in love._

* * *

Okay so I felt the need to explain the next story. The summary was meant for a fandom with multiple pairs (5, obviously) but since A&A don't have that much, I'll just make everything about Auslly. **UNLESS YOU GIVE ME FOUR OTHER PAIRS IN A&A.**

Thank you so much, readers! I'll love you for the rest of my life! :*


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! So October's coming by really soon and that means I'll be posting a new Auslly story probably by October 2 or something. BUT I HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO HELP ME!

**First: **Should it be Auslly completely or you want Auslly and **other** pairings?

**Second: **If you want other pairings as well, please please please help me coming up with three new ones since Trez and Auslly will probably be included already.

**Third: **Since _Relationship Status _is a series, there will be five books. These are the official titles:

* Blame It On the Rain

* Bluebird

* Change Nothing

* Endlessly

* Stupid Cupid

I won't tell you what story these titles have but I will give you guys the privilege to choose what you want. Which title would you want your pairing to be the lead on? Like for example, you want Auslly to be on the Endlessly story and et cetera.

So what you would tell me is that:

**1) **Auslly or with other pairings? If you choose the second one, please kindly suggest a pairing.

**2) **What title (story) do you want your pairing to be in?

If you guys just give me some responses, you don't know how much help you're giving me right now because I couldn't finish the outline of the story without knowing if it's a complete Auslly or you want to have other pairings to join Auslly. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH IN ADVANCE! :))))


End file.
